Ijsselmeer
by Spread A Little Happiness
Summary: When Eragon and Arya's daughter, Erika, decides to journey to the land across the water what will the out come be? She was looking for adventure but what she got was love, betrayal and a chance to prove herself. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. New Beginnings

_**Hello once again my dear readers! LOL! Finally summer is here. Time for relaxing and writing of course! Now that the Junior Cert is over I have a lot more free time on my hands! I finished today actually...ah freedom!!!LOL!! Anyway! To those of you who read Emmers I welcome you back with open arms! To those of you who haven't read Emmers I suggest you go do that before reading this as this is a sequel! Well I can't tell how good it feels to finally be writing again! Well without further delay I give you Chapter 1 of Ijsselmeer! It is slightly short and the next few will be longer but I thought that a first chapter giving you a taste of what was to come would be nice! LOL!! I'm so evil!!!!LOL! Well enjoy everyone!!!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eragon or anything else belonging to the Inheritance Cycle. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes only. I do however own all the characters that I create!**

_**Imagine if I did own Eragon and all the other characters....oh the things I would do LOL! Sorry...I'm getting side tracked! Enjoy!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD**_

**Ijsselmeer**

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

She bounded through the fields, her long raven hair billowing out around her. Her boots beat in a perfect rhythm against the earth. Her breathing was even and she had a look of determination in her eyes. Her body did not protest from this exercise even though she had been running none stop from the Spine. She was now in one of the fields that was at the foot of these mysterious mountains. Well, mysterious for some people. Erika of course had already explored all of the Spine and they had held none of the mystery that she had heard of mush to her disappointment.

She leaped over a low hedge and landed on the dirt road. She turned east and sprinted down the road, dust billowing behind her. The great ball of fire was high in the vast blue sky. A cloudless sky. The peak of summer. Erika smiled to herself as a dot appeared on the horizon. She picked up her speed as she sped towards the form.

Garrow. She widened her stride. Within a few minutes he had became a shape rather than a dot. She let out her bell like laugh causing Garrow to falter in his stride. She watched as he glanced back at her, surprise filling her features. How she loved to tease him.

Just to show off she sprinted flat out her feet pounding the ground in a speed that would have blinded a human. But she wasn't a human. She was part elf and using her special gifts she sped past Garrow. She turned so that she was facing him, running backwards. Doing this caused her to loose speed so she was now parallel with him.

She watched as he gritted his teeth, red cheeks puffed out in effort. She wiggled her long, snow white fingers at him and he growled in response. With that she faced front and flew on but not without blowing him a kiss first. This really was getting to be great fun. She had given him a half an hour's start and still he had only made it to the lane.  
She passed a few people that she knew on the lane. She bid them each a good day but most of her greetings were snatched away by her speed. She loved the feeling of running. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of her feet pounding on the ground. She loved the feel of her speed in her hair, the sun on her face the feel of her powerful limbs working with her. She opened her eyes and new smile on her face. She was proud of who she was and she knew that a lot of people looked up of her.

She was only fifteen and already she had explored the whole of Alagaesia. She sped towards the small cottage that lay hidden amongst a forest of trees. It was just near the Jiet river not too far away form the Spine itself. She slowed down as she arrived to the trees. She strolled among them feeling their power and laying a hand on a few of the trees barks feeling the wood under her sensitive fingers.

She tucked one of the long locks behind her slightly pointed ear. She gazed around her and a sigh let her lips. This was her home, the place she loved the most. She turned her attention to the cottage that was nestled amongst the trees.

Smoke came billowing out of the small chimney. She hurried forward eager to see the smiling faces of her mother and father. She was not to be disappointed.

She opened the door into the small yet welcoming hallway. The hallway led down to an open kitchen off which a living room complete with fire and book shelves. Her mother and father's room was off the living room while hers was off from the kitchen. Her mother was sitting with her father on the rock chair. Both were reading form the same book and their eyes moved in almost perfect unison.

" I'm home." she called reluctant to break up their reading session.

She loved seeing her mother and father together. It was like they had a special light glowing from inside them. It was love.

" Welcome home honey. How was your little adventure?" Her mother tore her eyes away from the book to look at Erika.

" It was good." She smiled brightly.

" Did you beat him?" Her father asked his eyes sparkling.

" Yes." Erika's smile grew menacing.

Her father's smile mimicked her own. She continued on to her room. There she removed her light pack. She fell onto her bed with a sigh and stretched. It would be a while before Garrow would return. She suddenly remembered that tomorrow was her mother and father's anniversary, although this was an anniversary of a different kind. It was twenty years ago tomorrow that her mother had confessed her love for her father. She sighed as she tried to think about what it must have been like for her mother, how she must have felt before telling him. It had happened twenty years ago yet her mother and father always looked the same. They had no age lines nor any other sign of aging. She smiled to herself, twenty years was an awful long time.

She waited until she heard a knock on the front door. She rolled her eyes before going to answer it. Would Garrow ever learn? She opened the door to reveal a very tired and very agitated Garrow.

" H-how.." He gasped. " How did you beat me?"

" Because. I'm faster, stronger and better looking than you are." She giggled.

He simply made a face before she stepped aside to let his hulk in through the door way. Garrow was one of her best friends even if he was nineteen. He strode into the sitting room and greeted her parents.

" Eragon." He inclined his head. " Arya."


	2. A New Rider

_**Hey guys! Wow first chapter and already ten reviews!!!LOL!!! Thanks so much everyone!!!!LOL!!! Um, so with Emmers I was updating like every day. With this story however, I will not. Certain parts of Emmers were slightly rushed but it all turned out okay but for this one I will definitely be taking my time! LOL! So yeah, do forgive if I don't update for a couple of days!LOL!!!**_

**AquaFlame13: _Thanks for the first review! Hopefully it will become even cooler!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

**blahblahbla123456789:_ Thanks! Good to know you enjoy it! I can't wait to write more!!!LOL!!! XDxxxXD_**

**Setah:_ Yeah, I really like the name of that lake. A few more dutch names will be popping up later on so don't be surprised!!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**:_ Yeah, hopefully the whole : thing will be fixed by now! If not you know it's you!!!LOL!!! Um, the answer to your question is in this chapter!LOL!!! Thanks for the review!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**Elvendiath: _Thanks for the review! Um, I hadn't planned on them having one and I think I might keep it that way...it would get complicated later on!!!LOL!! But thanks for the suggestion!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**Archillon Shadeslayer: _LOL! Hey! Um, I got the name form a lake in the Netherlands. We were doing it in geography one day and I was like hey! That's a pretty name. I could use that! So wheels began to turn and hey presto I have the name for my sequel!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**.twilight: _They still are riders. The whole Garrow thing is explained in this chapter so!!!LOL!! If you get confused again or have any questions just let me know!!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

**AdurnaBrisingr: _Yeah, you guessed right. He is not part elf but his dad is a spellcaster and a good one at that so he does have some magical powers. LOL!XDxxxXD_**

**Theo3983: _ LOL! Oh the dragons are there! You'll see in this chapter!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

_**Well that's everyone! Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate the reviews! It's great to be back!!!!!LOL!!! Enjoy dear readers!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD**_

**Chapter 2**

**A New Rider**

**EPOV**

She followed Garrow into the sitting room where he was chatting with her parents.

" Beat you again did she?" Eragon asked teasingly.

" Yes, sir." She could she Garrow blush deeply from across the room.

" Garrow dear, how is Katrina?" Arya asked.

" Mother? She's fine. Still a bit sickly but the herbs that Angela gave her seem to be working fine."

" That's good. I must visit her today."

" I'm sure she'd like that."

Erika smiled to herself. Every thing was so perfect. After her mother and father had defeated Galbatorix peace had returned to Alagaesia. King Murtagh and Queen Nasuada were great rulers that were loved by all. They had been in reign for the full twenty years and not once was there any complains. All the people's troubles were sorted by the couple.

Erika was so proud of her mother and all they had done for Alagaesia. She was called after both her parents. The "Er" at the start of her name for Eragon and the "a" at the end for her mother. However the "ik" was all her own. She loved her name and she loved her small family. Her father always told her stories about his life before he became a rider. He told her about his time as a rider in hiding, about her grandfather, Brom, and she especially loved to hear the stories about her mother and father. The were perfect for each other, you could tell by just looking at them.

Her parent's gasps caught her attention and pulled her out of her daydreaming. She strode forward and watched their faces, worry furrowing her brow.

" It's time." they both spoke at the same time.

" It's time for what?" Erika asked her voice shaking slightly.

" Saphira has laid her egg." Eragon explained a smile stretching across her features.

" We need to get to her." Erika exclaimed heading towards the door.

" No." Eragon's voice was firm yet gentle. " She will come to us."

" Is Emmers with her?" she asked

" Of course." Arya answered, a small smile on her face.

So they waited. Erika paced up and down the room while Arya and Eragon simply remained in the rocking chair. They seemed unconcerned by the fact that a dragon, Saphira, was laying her egg. Although they had already been through this once before. Saphira and Emmers had already laid an egg before Erika was even born. The rider was Nasuada of all people. So now the two rulers of Alagaesia were riders. Miremel, Nasuada's dragon, was a beautiful brown dragon. She was an extremely proud character yet she was very gentle. She was the perfect companion for Thorn.

" They're coming." Again her parents spoke at the same time.

Erika ran from the house ready to greet the now new parents. Emmers came first. He flew low, maneuvering his way through the trees. He landed powerfully in front of Erika and permitted her to scratch his scales just below his jaw.

Her parents followed by Garrow appeared from inside the house. Arya strode towards Emmers and began caressing his jaw. Eragon watched the skies with anxious eyes. Soon Saphira appeared from above the canopy of trees. Swooping low, she clutched her precious cargo in her front claws. Erika marveled at the sight. A dragon egg.

She landed on her hind legs before lowering her front ones careful not to drop the egg. She slowing and seemingly reluctantly let it slip from her talons onto the earth before she fully landed. Erika marveled at the egg before her. It was a glistening white color. Tendrils of purple wrapped their way around the egg like a spider's web. The beautiful pattern was intoxicating and flashes of silver streaked through the white almost unnoticeable. Garrow, with his human eyesight was finding it hard concentrating on the delicate pattern that was on the smooth, glistening surface of the egg.

Eragon strode forward and proceeded in welcoming in Saphira back by rubbing along her cheek. Her powerful eyes clicked at them.

_My baby._

Saphira permitted her thoughts to be omitted to everyone present including Garrow. Erika smiled at the dragon before her who was gazing fondly at the egg before her.

_My wish is that it would be yours._

Saphira turned to look at Erika who felt shock rise into her features. She looked at her parents but they seemed oblivious to the exchange between the two.

_If it is promise you will take care of it for us._

This time it was Emmers who spoke. She turned to face the green dragon and nodded her head.

_Touch it._

Saphira's voice was persuasive yet there was a hint of excitement building in it. Erika looked at Saphira. She nodded but decided to voice her question aloud.

" May I touch it?" Both Eragon and Arya turned towards their daughter.

She stood proud and tall. She looked so much like her mother yet she shared her father's ruggedness and also shared his spirit.

_You may._

Emmers allowed everyone to hear his thoughts. Erika stepped forward, fingers shaking slightly. She bent low and traced her fingers along the patterns on the egg. It felt smooth underneath her sensitive fingertips. She watched as the sun filtered through the trees above them and fell on the egg before her. She let a gasp escape her lips as the lines of silver began glowing brilliantly, like diamonds.

Eragon nodded at Saphira, evidently agreeing to something she said. He strode forward and placed a hand on Erika's shoulder.

" Saphira would like you to mind the egg for her, until we can find it's rider." He smiled kindly at his daughter.

" O-of course. I will take great care of it." She inclined her head towards Emmers and Saphira in turn.

With that she picked up the egg, still marveling at it, and carried it into the house holding it in her arms as if it was made of glass. She walked slowly to her bedroom. She placed the egg gently on the shelf above her bed on the far wall. She then returned to the woods where Saphira and Emmers were basking in the sun. The woods was a perfect place for them. They had all the room they wanted yet they could be near Eragon and Arya at all times. She watched as Arya and Eragon sat together suddenly deep in conversation. She felt an unease in her stomach. What Saphira had said still haunted her. What if she was meant to be the next rider? Well she had her parents and they had already taught her all the magic they knew and how to fight. She was currently practicing spells without having to speak the ancient language. It was and incredibly difficult feat and required a great amount of concentration yet very few had the technique mastered and it would be a great discipline for her to learn.

The idea of becoming a rider still troubled her as she lay in bed that night. Her emerald eyes gazed at her ceiling while she rethought what it would be like to be a rider. Finally she drifted into her waking dreams yet images of riders still flashed before her mind.

She was awakened by a hit to her mid drift. She groaned as she struggled against the weight that was pinning her to the bed. It was almost dawn and the sky was a gray, hazy color. She opened her bleary eyes and the focused on the egg that now lay on her stomach. Her eyes widened as the egg began to rock from side to side. It turned over completely before it crashed to the wooden floor. Her eyes slid to the door. Surely her parents must have heard that. She listened but no sound came from their room. She watched as the egg suddenly ceased it's rocking.

She watched as thin cracks began to appear on the surface of the egg. The place where the cracks met wobbled until it fell to the floor. A tiny little head poked out of the hole followed by a body. She gasped as the tiny dragon began licking off the membrane that it had been encased in. She sat transfixed as it turned it's purple eyes onto her. They were a deep amethyst color. The scales that covered it's body were white. They shone as the morning sun filtered through her window. It was like it's scales were made up of millions of little diamonds all stuck together.

The dragon watched her with inquisitive eyes as Erika slowly rose from the bed. She froze as the dragon stuck out it's long tongue at her. She couldn't help but giggling slightly. At this sound the dragon cocked it's head to one side, watching her.

Erika bent down and reached out a hand towards the dragon. It sniffed her hand before pressing it's nose against it. She gasped as a current sped up through her arm. She clutched her left hand to her chest and fell back onto the ground. It was like her body was on fire. Gradually the feeling began to cease. Slowly the fire retreated through her body. She sat up as the fire left her body. The palm of her left hand tingled slightly. She looked down. Their, on the palm of her left hand, was a shinning silver spiral. She watched it with interest. It was like her parent's. She now had her very own gedwey ignasia.

The dragon began sniffing around the room. She watched it with fascination as it wandered around her room occasionally bumping into things along the way. She watched as it grew tired of it's exploration. It came and tried to climb into her arms. She picked it up and it nuzzled into the crook of her arm. She left her room and carried it into her parents room. They were already up and dressed and sitting on the end of the bed, huge smiles on their faces. So they had heard the noises.

The dragon raised it's head and squeaked at her mother and father. Arya laughed gently.

The dragon lost interest in her parents and instead began trying to bite a bit of Erika's hair. She flipped it behind her shoulder and began scratching under it's jaw. It seemed to like it and began licking her fingers with it's tongue.

" We're so proud of you."

She looked up to see her parents watching her intently, smiles decorating their loving faces. She blushed deeply and turned her attention back to the dragon trying to find a way to respond. She was just about to open her mouth when a mental shout scared them all.

_Let me see her!_

It was Saphira. Erika looked down at the dragon. So it was a girl. She carried the little thing outside to see her mother and father. They were waiting patiently close to the house. Saphira was quivering slightly, eager to see her new child. The little dragon squirmed in Erika's arms eager to see the bigger dragons that were before her.

Erika lowered her to the ground. The dragon made no move to run towards Emmers and Saphira. Instead it stayed by Erika's legs watching them with her round eyes.

" Come on little lady."

Erika strolled towards Emmers and Saphira, the dragon following her closely.

" This is your mommy and daddy." Erika cooed.

The little dragon sniffed the air. She walked slowly forward, closing the distance between herself and her mother. Saphira lowered her head towards her daughter. They looked at each other. The little dragon touched her nose of Saphira's.

Erika giggled slightly as the new little girl stepped tentatively towards Emmers. She did the same with her father, simply touching noses. When she was finished she ran back to the safety of Erika's open arms. She giggled again and the dragon watched her, eyes sparkling.

" What are you going to call her?" Arya asked from her position with Eragon behind Erika.

" I want to call her Selena." she looked towards Eragon. " Is that okay?"

" It's perfect." He smiled warmly at her. " Thank you for honoring my mother in such a way."

" Will it make you sad?" She asked worried how her father would react.

" No, besides I think it fits."

_As do I_

Erika turned towards Saphira who was gazing at her.

_Take care of her. She is yours now._

Erika nodded, determined to look after this little dragon.

" Do you like the name Selena?"

The little dragon stared at her. She reached up and licked her face with her slightly barbed tongue. She would need to stop that as soon the barbs would be strong enough to lick flesh off bone.

" I'll take that as a yes." She giggled and watched as Selena took interest in one of the near by trees.

She sniffed all around the tree. She then began scratching her claws against the tree. Erika wandered back inside the house trying to find something for Selena to eat. Her entire family never ate meat. But that's what Selena would need. She decided to go hunting instead. She took her bow and quiver down from the shelf in her room. The bow fit into the quiver even when it was strung which made it easier to carry and meant that it was always ready. She left the house to find Selena running in circles playing with Saphira's tail as she sat lazily in the morning sun.

She spied her parents sitting on the ground, their backs to a tree. She strode towards them as she fastened the quiver over her back so she could reach the arrows over her right shoulder.

" I'm going hunting." Eragon looked up at her, drawing his eyes away from Selena. " I need to get Selena some meat to eat."

" Of course. Be careful." her father warned.

" I will." Erika called over her shoulder as she set off through the trees.

The foot of the Spine was one of the best places to hunt as it was filled with deer. She slowed her pace as she reached the Spine. She didn't pass many people on the roads although it was still early in the morning. She kept her body low as she entered the shade of the trees. She took her bow and knocked an arrow. She kept her senses open and soon she felt the presence of a herd of deers near a small stream. She ran silently through the forest towards the stream. She moved like a ghost.

She found them and picked out the one she wanted. It was a young female doe that stood on the outskirts of the large group. She could have easily killed it with magic but if she was going to have to kill she might practice her hunting skills.

She loosened the arrow towards her target. It was a perfect hit. The rest of the herd galloped away, fearing their own lives. She strode towards the deer. The arrow had hit her heart and killed her instantly. She made sure that the creature felt no pain. She removed her arrow from the soft flesh of the deer, horrified after her first kill. But Selena needed to eat so she had to kill something. She placed her bow back into her quiver before she hoisted the deer over her shoulders, never faltering under it's weight. It would make it harder to run though so she slowly picked her way out of the forest and onto the road. She shifted the deer's weight so it was balanced on her shoulders. She passed a few people this time, many shocked at the deer slung across her shoulders. She ignored their gazes and greeted them as normal.

She finally made it back home, the journey back taking twice as long. At home she used her dagger to prepare the meat. She skinned the deer, removed the bones and cut the meat into strips.

_This should do her for a while at least._ She thought as she carried some of the now salted meat outside.

Selena gobbled down all the pieces. Her stomach seemed to bulge with the amount she had eaten so after her meal she took a nap in the sun. Erika spent her day playing with Selena. That night she slept with Erika in her bed.

The weeks passed and Selena continued to grow. The first time she spoke was such a shock for Erika.

They were out playing hide and seek in the sun. Erika had climbed high into a tree where Selena could not reach her. She tried to stop herself from giggling as she tried to picture Selena wondering about the forest looking for her.

_Erika_

At the sound of the voice in her head she almost fell out of the tree.

_Erika_

She looked down onto the ground and there at the base of the tree sat Selena. Her tail was twitching and her head was cocked to one side.

_Erika, you know that's cheating?_

She gasped. It was Selena. Her voice was pure and gentle yet had a hint of sarcasm in it.

_Sorry_

Erika thought and began grumbling as she jumped to the ground, landing nimbly beside Selena.

_It's alright. I'll forgive you, this time._

Erika turned to stare at Selena, her amethyst eyes glistening. She raced through the trees eager to tell her parents, Saphira and Emmers. Selena crawled after her. She just about reached her shoulder in height.

They were all delighted to hear that Selena had spoken for the first time. The months flew by. Soon Selena was big enough to ride. They used Emmers's old saddle that used to be Saphira's. They spent most of their days flying high above Alagaesia. She also had received a new sword and sheath from Rhunon who had be released from her oath thanks to Islanzadí. It was long and thin yet lethal. The blade was a white color. The hilt was simple and could be used with two hands. A single diamond was embedded in the pommel. The sheath was a pale gray color which was unusual for leather but looked exquisite. She still had no name for it but she was sure that she's find one some day.

Selena was growing stronger everyday. Her father assured her that she might begin to breath fire soon. Erika couldn't wait for that moment. She found life in Alagaesia slightly suffocating. She loved how happy everyone was but everyday was the same as the last. She never did everything new and now she really had explored everywhere in Alagaesia.

She sat eating dinner one night with her parents. Ideas swirled through her head. Selena was outside eating her own catch. She never had to worry about hunting as Selena could now do that herself. She decided to voice her ideas to her parents.

" Um, can I talk to you for a moment."

" Yes honey, of course." Arya laid down her fork.

" Well it's just...I love my life here but it's just that sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode form boredom. I've explored everywhere. There's no where else I can go, well, except for one place..."

" Go on." Eragon encouraged her.

She took a deep breath and looked at them. Surely they would understand.

" I want to go explore the land across the sea, the land where the elves came from."


	3. Journey to Ijsselmeer

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while but I've just been so tired at the moment and things aren't really going well right now....LOL! Well enough of my sob stories!!!LOL!! Thanks again for all the really nice reviews!!!LOL!!**_

**blahblahblah123456789: _Thanks. It's one of the things I've been trying to work on, longer chapters!LOL!! I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the reviews!!!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

**AquaFlame13: _Thanks! LOL!! And thanks for reviewing all my stories!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**AchillonShadeslayer: _LOL! That was the idea! LOL! I really like Saphira and Emmers together...they've now started the next generation of riders!!!LOL!!! Thanks for the reviews!XDxxxXD_**

**B-Ball Boy C: _I'm glad your hooked!!!LOL!!! It's good to know that my story excites you so much!!!LOL!!! Thanks for the review! It's people like you that I missed not hearing from since I finished Emmers! It really is good to be back!!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**.twilight: _LOL!! Yup yup! It's like a full family of riders. Yeah, I was thinking, what would be a good name for a rider? Since Roran chose Garrow as his child and since we found out how good Selena really was I thought it'd be a nice twist!LOL!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

**xt-291: _LOL! Well I was going for that cute factor that would really help make her character lovable!!!LOL!!!! Good to know it worked!!!LOL!!! Thanks for the review!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**EPOV  
**

She stared at her parents' bewildered expressions. As soon as the words had left her lips they had frozen. But she knew now that she really did want to travel across the water, to see what was on the other side. Every fiber of her being burned with curiosity and she had a thirst, a thirst for adventure. She hung her head and stared at the flaws in the wooden table while she played with her fork, twisting it between her fingers.

" I..I...I don't know." finally her mother spoke but she sounded doubtful.

Her father seemed to snap out of his trance and turned to look at her mother.

" Why not?." He turned to look at Erika. " Is this what you really want?"

" Yes, very much so." A flare of hope began sizzling in the back of her mind.

" Well then I don't see why not." Her father leaned back in his chair.

" But what about her being safe?" Her mother's brow was furrowed in worry.

" Well she'll have Selena. Is a dragon not enough protection?" her father permitted himself a light laugh but cut it short when he saw the worried look still clouding her mother's features.

" My sweet." His voice turned soothing, a tone that he normally used around her mother. " She can always scry us. She'll be perfectly safe. Would Emmers ever let any harm come to you?"

Her mother shook her head.

" Then what makes you think that Selena will not look after Erika."

Erika's heart began to beat faster. Her father was letting her go and it looked like her mother was starting to be persuaded too. Could this really be happening?

" Alright." Her mother's voice sounded slightly defeated. " I suppose you can go but not without a few conditions."

Erika nodded her head enthusiastically. They were letting her go!

The conditions were that she had to scry her parents at least once a week. She had to remain with Selena at all times and her mother had to help her pack. She still didn't understand the last bit of their conditions but she agreed without hesitation.

It was decided. She would leave in a weeks time. She spent that week practicing long distance flights with Selena, sparring with her father, archery with her mother and she finally managed to cast spells without having to speak the words. She had already said good bye to everything and everyone.

The night before she was due to leave she had began to gather her belongings and place them in her pack. She also used some of the saddlebags to carry food to last her a few days. She finally understood the last condition her mother had mentioned. She wanted her to bring everything she owned. Short sleeved tunics, woolly tunics and leggings, boots and shoes. She also tried to persuade her into bringing a dress because " you never really know what you'll need". She loved how her mother worried for her and she assured her that it would be alright. She was shocked to find tears in her mother's eyes. Her father had given her a pouch filled with coins. She was so grateful to them both and she was sad to leave them but she knew that she would be returning. She was only exploring not leaving.

The next morning they rose early, before the sun had began to rise. They set off towards Teirm, near the mouth of the river Toark. It was from here that she would be traveling west across the water and hopefully hit land within a few days.

She was surprised to find that a number of people had gathered along the coast just outside the city itself. The group included King Murtagh and Queen Nasuada, Queen Islanzadí of the elves, King Orrin and King Orik along with many of her mothers and father's closest friends.

" Who am I going to race when your gone?" Garrow teased her.

" Oh I'm sure you'll find someone." Erika said rolling her eyes as the made their way to the place where she would be departing.

Garrow growled and tried to tackle her to the grass but she simply laughed and danced out of the way, leaving him sprawled on the ground. He grunted as he rose and chased after her.

_Will he ever learn? _Erika thought as she raced him the rest of the way up the hill where Selena was waiting.

She stood on a cliff with Selena ready and waiting to go. There was just one more thing she had to do before she left to leave. She turned to her parents and they were smiling at her.

" Goodbye." She hugged her mother and father in turn, not able to get her voice past a whisper.

" Be safe." Her mother placed her delicate hands at either side of her face.

" I will." a single tear fell, glistening, down her cheek.

She hugged her again, afraid to let her go. She stepped towards her father again. He placed an arm around her shoulder.

" You remind me of myself. I am so proud of you. Always know that we are here, that we love you and that we will be awaiting your return." He whispered into her ear.

She hugged him for the second time before stepping away from them. She turned and leaped gracefully from Selena's leg up to her place in her saddle. She gripped the spike that was in front of her. Selena had now grown huge. She looked so like Saphira that it was scary. The only features that were different were her eyes and her colorings. She had a very patient and kind temperament. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind though and she could be quiet sarcastic when she wanted to be.

" Have fun!" Her father's shout reached her ears above all the other shouts of goodbye.

She let out a bell like laugh before turning to wave for the final time.

_Time to leave?_

Selena's voice filtered through her mind. It was a voice that she would notice anywhere no matter what.

_Time to leave._

She let a out a single, sad sigh but it was snatched away by the wind as Selena leaped from the cliff, plummeting towards the water that crashed in waves below. Erika let a cry of pure joy escape her lips before Selena angled upwards, her powerful wings beating hard, pushing them into the morning sky. She closed her eyes as the wind wrapped itself around her body. She let go off the spike in front of her and spread out her arms, the straps around her legs keeping her in place. She giggled to herself. She was free.

_Yes, we are._

Selena's tone was gentle yet Erika could sense the excitement building behind her words. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes just as the sun broke over the horizon. She was afraid to look back. To see her parents and her friends on the cliff watching her leave. She forced herself to stay facing forward. The sun glistened over the water and it shimmered and danced beneath them.

_I was thinking._

_And did it hurt?_

_Ha ha. Very funny Selena. Fine, now I'm not going to tell you._

_Alright, I'm sorry. Please tell me?_

_No._

_Please?_

_Fine. I was thinking that if you get tired you could always just dip down and float along in the water. It would be refreshing and wouldn't require any energy._

_That is a good idea...when did you get to be so clever?_

_Me? I was always this clever. You never noticed is all. _

_I notice everything you do, my drottningu._

Erika laughed at the direction that the conversation had taken. She watched the water below them. It really did look inviting. Selena rose even higher into the sky. She smiled to herself as Selena caught a gust of wind and began coasting along, barely flapping her wings.

They continued like this for the rest of the day. By evening Erika chanced a glance behind her. The land was gone. It was just a bare thin line on the horizon. All around them was blue. The vast light blue of the sky. The dark green-blue of the water far below them. She leaned her head against Selena's neck and traced her fingers along the scales that were in front of her. The sky soon darkened as the sun dipped down below the surface of the water. Erika listened closely trying to find the sizzle as the giant ball of fire hit the cool water but she heard none.

_You should rest, Selena._

_Yes drottningu, but so must you._

Erika felt Selena dip beneath her and soon they were slowly descending towards the water below. Selena lowered her body into the remarkably calm water. A ripple cut across the surface of the water. Erika was happy to find that her boots were safe from the water. The water lapped against the sides of Selena's body as she drifted slowly through the waves.

_The water is lovely and cool. You should swim in it tomorrow, my drottningu._

_I think I will, but for now we should both get some rest._

With that Erika rested her head against her neck and slowly slipped into her waking dreams..

She awoke the next morning when the rays from the sun hitting her face. Her neck and back were slightly sore from sleeping in such a position. Her face was red and tingled slightly from where she had rested it on Selena's neck. She wiped sleep from her eyes and it was only then that she realized they were in the air.

_Good morning, my drottningu._

_Good morning, Selena._

Selena swooped low until she was over the water. Erika let a small giggle escape her before she unstrapped her legs. She rose and stood in place on the saddle, balancing as Selena flew twenty feet above the water.

_Erika, what are you doing?_

_Watch._

With a shout of laughter she threw herself from the saddle. She tucked her arms alongside her head, hands in a point like an arrow head and facing the sparkling water below. Her body fired through the water, hardly making any disturbance in it as she entered it. She swam deeper after having taken a deep breath before she leaped. The world below was different to that of the one above the surface. It was silent and she felt weightless as she cut through the water. A few silver fish passed by her a few brushing up against her outstretched fingertips. Rays from the sun split through the waves and shone down on her. She looked down but all she could see was blackness. She wondered how far it was to the bottom. She turned and began swimming towards the surface her intake of air reaching the limit. She was there in seconds, her strokes powerful and yet graceful. Jeod, one of her father's old friends had taught her how to swim when she was younger. She breached the surface, her lungs filling with air and droplets of water falling from her face. She ran her tongue over her lips and she tasted salt. Selena landed beside her in the water.

_Next time you're going to do that, warn me._

Her tone was scolding, worried and yet still gentle. Just like her mother's. She pushed that thought aside while she swam to Selena's side apologizing as she went. She clambered on with help from Selena's tail.

She leaned back in the saddle letting the air and the sun dry her clothes. She had already eaten her lunch and Selena had dived in and out of the water catching a few fish. They now flew in a steady line continuing west. They chatted now and then but they were just as comfortable in their occasionally passing pictures and feelings from one to another.

The days passed slowly. Erika began worrying when the food supplies began running out. She ate little but within days of their departure it had gone. She refrained from swimming and instead rested on Selena as she flew and swam. She refused to eat fish after she felt their presence with her mind. She could feel their feelings right before Selena cut through them with her sharp fangs. Some of them were lucky and were swallowed whole. She slept as much as she could trying to keep her strength. She touched the amulet that hung around her neck. It was a simple amethyst heart encased in a larger diamond heart. It fitted in a silver chain around her neck. Although it was small and simple it contained vasts amount of energy. She had always had it. It had been a gift from her mother and father when she was born. It had already contained some of their energy but she had been adding to it since she was about five. She could always rely on it if all else failed.

A week passed since they had left Alagaesia. Erika felt hungry yet all the sleeping had conserved her strength. It was midday when Selena's mental shout had caught her attention.

_Erika! Look!_

She did. There, on the horizon, was a thin line of black. Land! Erika could feel excitement rise in her while adrenalin coursed through her veins. Selena picked up her speed heading straight for the land. Erika kept her eyes on it all day, afraid that it would disappear. She frequently glanced down to the water expecting to find boats rocking amongst the waves. She was surprised when she found none. It was hard for her to fall asleep that night but once the adrenalin left her system she easily slipped into her waking dreams.

_Wake up, my drottningu._

Erika rose slowly but gasped as she took in the vast amount of land that was before them. Within minutes they were flying over a forest instead of water. Using her elves's sight Erika caught sight of a city in front of her. When she looked closer her emerald eyes recognized smoke billowing up from the city.

_Selena! Land!_

_Why?_

_We don't know anything about this land. They might not be used to seeing dragons. Besides I have to help that town._

Selena said nothing but instead angled towards the ground. Before they had landed Erika had unstrapped herself and leaped towards the ground. She rolled when she hit the ground to lessen the impact of her fall. Selena landed next to her.

_Stay here. I have to help that city in any way that I can but you might only frighten them. Besides we don't know whether they would harm you or not. We'll still be able to communicate._

_But your mother said.._

_I know what my mother said! But I have to help them. Just stay here, please. Fly away if anyone threatening comes by._

_I will._

_Thank you._

_Be safe, my drottningu._

_And you._

With that Erika left Selena and bounded towards the direction of the city. She felt horrible for leaving Selena behind. They were meant to be on this adventure together but she couldn't risked Selena being seen for fear of her being hurt or exposed. Who knew what kind of place this was.

Within minutes the city came into sight. Erika sprinted full pace towards the city. She never faltered nor slowed her pace. She stopped at the wall of the city. There were no archers nor guards. She could open the oak doors with magic but who knew what lay inside. Instead she ran along the side. She chose her spot and leaped up onto the top of the wall. She perched there and looked down. Below her were low houses and a dirty street. She hopped down from the wall, knees bent to absorb the impact. Her boots made no noise on the pavement.

She hurried along the streets towards the center of the city. She passed many burning houses but there wasn't a sign a any person, child or adult. She always kept her senses open and her hands ready to draw her weapons. Her sword was strapped over her shoulder so the hilt was above her left shoulder. Her quiver was strapped over that and it peaked out over her right shoulder, her bow lay strung inside. The two leather straps were crossed in the front. This made it easier for Erika when she was riding Selena as the hilt of her sword would stick into her side if she wore it across her hips when riding.

She broke out onto one of the main streets and stopped dead in her tracks. Up ahead, behind an upturned wagon, were two young men. They had their backs turned to her and they were peaking out over the wagon. They each clutched a bow. A quiver was strapped over each on their backs and they each had a sword strapped at their hips. She followed their gaze. Up ahead, in a tight group, were a group of twenty or so soldiers. Their silver armor gleamed in the sunlight. They all clutched bows and continued to shoot arrows at the wagon. Piles of arrows lay at their feet. Erika crouched low and dashed towards the wagon. Instead of stopping the wagon she dashed forward and used the wagon itself to spring forward. They shot arrows towards her but they were all stopped by the wards that she had placed as she had ran towards the city.

She was on them in seconds. She drew her sword, it sparkled it the sun, and beheaded her first victim. She could feel their minds against her's. They were filled with dark thoughts. These were not men. She moved onto the nest three, her steps light and quick like she was dancing. She defeated the next five with magic. she killed another eight by just using her sword.

That left just one. She stood erect and faced the remaining soldier. He was obviously the captain of the small force. His red caped billowed around him. It was pinned with a golden broach that had an intricate symbol on it that made no sense to Erika. He smiled at her. It was a sickening smile. He ran towards her. Erika started towards her. She side stepped his sword swinging her own as she leaped over him. She tucked and turned over in the air before she landed behind him. She kept her stance, crouched, fingertips brushing the ground, her bloody sword held out at her side. She waited and listened as the body behind her fell to the ground followed by the head. She rose fluidly besides the ebb in her strength. She strode forward cleaning her blade on the captain's cape.

Another arrow was shot at her. It stopped, inches form her chest, before it fell to the ground. She looked up to see who it was. She saw one of the young men that were behind the wagon stand, bow and arrow pointed in her direction.

**NPOV**

He gritted his teeth as yet another arrow hit the wagon. How were they going to get out of here? He looked over at his brother. His face was impassive, his dark eyes narrowed in determination as they took in their enemy. Another arrow was shot at their wagon. He turned to find the tip inches from his nose.

" Um, Farrow? Do you have a plan?" he turned to look at his elder brother.

" Don't worry Nate. I got this one." his dark eyes never left the faces of the soldiers'.

He turned just in time to see a whirl of color shoot past him. It used the wagon to spring forward. It moved faster then anything he had ever seen. He realized with a start that it was in fact a woman. A beautiful one. Although he could not see her face he watched as she danced among the soldiers, slaughtering them one by one. Her raven hair flew around her wildly. Her pale skin complemented her hair perfectly. As he watched closer a few of the soldiers seemed to drop dead of their own accord. She faced off against the captain. He ran at her but she dodged his swipe with ease delivering a blow of her own. She turned in the air after leaping over the now dead body, hair flying around her. He watched as the captains body and head parted and fell to the ground. The annihilation of the group had taken mere minutes while they had been camped out here for hours having arrows shot at them.

He watched as the woman turned and his breath caught. She was no older then he was, a mere girl. Her emerald eyes were almond shaped and were complimented by high cheek bones and slanted eyebrows. Her features were angular and she seemed to be wearing men's traveling clothes. Long, raven hair fell in waves around her and tumbled down to her hips. His eyes were drawn to her pale white sword that was still clutched in her hand. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He felt Farron move beside him and watched, horrified, as an arrow shot towards the girl. His mouth fell open when the arrow stopped in midair and fell to the pavement. Farron rose beside him, knocking another arrow as he went.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Nate leaped up beside his elder brother.

**EPOV**

She watched as the other young man jumped up beside the one who had shot the arrow.

" What?! Are you crazy?" She didn't need her elves's hearing to hear him shout at the other one who still clutched the bow.

Very slowly, still keeping her eyes on the one with the bow, she sheathed her sword. She watched the young man. He was tall and thin yet she could make out the lines of muscles in his arms as he gripped the bow. He was sallow skin that was clear and unscathed except for a single scar that cut through his eyebrow. Dark hair fell into his liquid black eyes. The other one was completely the opposite. He was around the same height as Erika. He had light, blind hair that was neatly cut. His cerulean blue eyes were wide and trusting. He skin was tanned and he still had not lost all his baby fat. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. The dark one looked older than the blond one who only look Erika's age.

" She helped us!" the blond one reached up and tugged at the dark one's sleeve.

" Yeah? And how do you know that she isn't one of _them._" his voice was low and like silk yet it was distrusting.

" My name is Erika Aryasdaughter. I have traveled from the land across the water. I mean you no harm." She spoke clearly and looked each if them in the eye.

The dark one seemed to doubt her yet he lowered his bow, his face impassive.

" I'm Nathaniel. Nathaniel Lynden. This is my older brother Farrow." the blond one spoke gesturing to himself and then to the dark one, Farrow.

Erika was glad that they spoke the same language as the humans in Alagaesia did. Nathaniel spoke again.

" Please, let me be the first to welcome you to the city of Drenthe, the great fishing city situated in the east of our dear land, Ijsselmeer."


	4. A Hair Cut

_**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you all waiting! LOL! I now present ye with chapter four! A special thanks to all my reviewers!!**_

**blahblahblah123456789: _Thanks! It's nice to know that you like my story!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**.twilight: _Four words: All will be revealed!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**xt-291:_ LOL! Will do!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**Archillon Shadeslayer: _COMING COMING COMING!!!LOL!!! OH! And I was reading your story as well! Sorry I didn't get a chance to send you a review but for some reason my computer keeps blocking me from doing so! I can see why your story was featured! No offense to any one else but you are one of the best writers I've ever read in my whole life and I've read a lot of people's work! Your story is amazing! I really like your style of writing! You should definitely pursue it as a career! I would definitely buy any one of your books!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**stellour: _Yeah, that has always been one of my problems! I'll try and slow down!!!LOL!!! Thanks for the review!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**AquaFlame13: _Thanks!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

**ardjbkfan: _What do you mean??? Thanks for the review!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**florence:_ We shall see....meh he he he he! Sorry that's my evil laugh!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**AdurnaBrisingr:_ Hey! Great to have you back!!!LOL!!! Missed you!!! LOL!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**sweetcherriepie007: _LOL! Will do!!!!!LOL!!! Thanks for the review!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**Setah: _LOL! Well I think they're really pretty and original!!LOL!!! Really? Well do you mind if I borrow it???LOL!!! XDxxxXD_**

**shalkinril: _LOL!!! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!!LOL!!! Thanks for the review!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

_**Well guys! That's everyone! I also want to thank all my fabulous readers!!! LOL! Well hope ye enjoy chapter 4 dear readers!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD**_

**NPOV**

He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke to the beautiful girl who stood before him. His heart hammered in his chest as he took in her beauty. He glanced at his older brother from the corner of his eye. He was meeting Erika's gaze with a hostile look. He knew his brother well enough to see the anger in his eyes, to see the slight furrow of his brow. His facial expressions were indicative of distaste.

Farrow always worried about things. He had to find something to be stressed or anxious about although he never let it show on his face which, for most of his time, he kept it impassive. He was cautious about this beautiful stranger. She seemed to hold some kind of inner power and he knew that his older brother did not like it. His brother was the sort of person who was likely to keep everything inside of him rather then to show his emotions. This also made him calculating and most people forgot about him and so spoke out of turn in front of him allowing him to gain access to their secrets. He was extremely skilled, especially with weapons and battle plans, but he could also be infuriating,sometimes arrogant and egotistical or conceited.  
He looked at Erika. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair billowed in the breeze that was blowing in from the sea. He took a deep breath and the smell of brine filled his senses. He watched as she took a tentative step forward. She then seemed to straighten and strode towards the two. He watched her graceful movements. She was like a dancer. He glanced at his brother and he watched Farron's eyes slide from side to side, scanning the roof tops and windows of the houses that girdled the streets. He knew he felt uncomfortable out in the open, unprotected and exposed. It had been the way they had been brought up.

**EPOV**

She strode towards the two boys. They seemed innocuous enough but her behavior was still circumspect around the two. As she strode towards them a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her. She faltered in her step before dropping to one knee. Her breathing came in gasps. She had been fine a second ago. What was happening?

Her limbs started to shake and began to feel weak. Her chest started to constrict, cutting off her air and her stomach began to turn. She searched desperately around her for a source of energy but there was nothing. No plants nor animals that she could draw energy from. She suddenly felt Selena's presence in her mind, offering her strength. She tried to refuse but Selena only pushed it on her so it was like she was smothering in it. She finally excepted. Her limbs ceased to shake, her breath came easier but her stomach still twisted and knotted.

A soothing hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Nathaniel standing above her, hand outstretched as if to help her up. She excepted it and allowed him to assist her as she rose to her feet. She smiled warmly at him and watched as light blush colored his cheeks.

" Thank you." Her voice was like music. " I don't know what happened."

" It's alright. You must be tired after such a long journey."

She nodded before glancing behind her. Her vision faltered as she took in the corpses of men that lay scattered about, crimson liquid staining the pavement beneath her feat. Many of the bodies lay dismembered on the ground. As she looked closer she realized that some of the men had just reached adult hood. She had taken their lives so easily, like it had been nothing for her. They had no way to protect themselves. She felt like an executioner, a butcher.

Sickness rocked through her. She would have heaved if not for the lack of food in her stomach. She had killed. She never even knew these men. Their thoughts may have been dark and filled with murder but that did not abolish the fact that they were indeed men.

She turned to face Nathaniel again,horrified and ashamed of the scene behind her. She tried not to show her distaste but couldn't help but a fragment of her feelings show on her face.

_My drottningu, do not worry. Now find out if there is magic in this land. Or other dragons! I cannot wait any longer._

_Selena, thank you. But I can't just ask them outright. I'm sorry but you must wait. I will find out and until then stay hidden. I will try and come visit you, hunt if you need to but warn me if you are to fly out of our range._

_I will._

_Be safe._

_And you._

Selena's voice left her head and she came back to the present.

" Why don't you come back to our house? We can get you something to eat and a place to stay?" Nathaniel asked.

Erika made a sudden snap decision. She liked Nathaniel. He seemed very open, polite and friendly unlike his brother, Farrow. She still found it difficult to find the similarities between the two. They were both completely different. She realized that she had yet to answer Nathaniel's question.

" Yes." She found herself smiling at him again. " That would be much appreciated."

" Follow us then."

She did as she was told. Nathaniel went to retrieve his bow from behind the wagon and the three turned east, along another main street. Erika looked up in the sky trying to find the pillars of smoke that she had seen on Selena but there was no evidence of them left. Someone had put out the fires.  
She could feel Farrow's gaze on her. She turned to meet his hostile gaze with one of her own. His eyebrows raised the smallest of a fraction indicating surprise. She doubted if any human could have seen the slight movement. That reminded her. She needed to try and slip in about magic and dragons into their non existent conversation.

" Nathaniel?" Her voice was curious.

" Please, call me Nate." Her turned to look at her and succeed in dazzling her with a bright smile that seemed to make the sun shine brighter.

" Nate. What happened back there? Why were those soldiers shooting at you and your brother?"

Nate hesitated before looking at Farrow. Farrow simply jerked his chin before striding ahead, his long legs carrying him further on ahead down the street.

" They work for the Seithr." his voice was low as if he was afraid of being heard.

" Witches." Erika breathed. She recognized the word as soon as Nate had spoken. Her father and mother had taught her everything they knew about the ancient language as well as several of their elfin friends. Maybe they did have magic in this land.

"Yes. Witches. They are a powerful group consisting of two women and three men. They have been in charge of this land for years now and every day their grip on it's population grows stronger." Nate's voice was dull and lifeless and for once there was no smile on his face. " They have been gathering followers, like those soldiers that you killed, to try and smother the rebel force, which would include my family. They are people of great power, the only one's in the land that can preform magic, that we know of. Those type of powers have been lost to us since the departure of the elves. When news of your land traveled back many more elves left. The others who were left were killed by the Seithr who had just began to form. We do not know what faith has befallen those who journeyed to your land. We don't even know if it was your land that they found but all we know is is that they never returned. Of course that is a story, one that not many people believe. Most believe that we angered the gods in some way so they granted the Seithr with their powers so they could govern us but those people either don't want to get mixed up in all this fighting or they actually believe that the Seithr are good. My family believe that the elves must have gotten lost at sea. My mother has told me stories about the elves, dwarfs and even dragons but most people think they're just fairy tales." he turned to look straight ahead indicating that their conversation on this particular topic was over, for now.

She sighed. So they didn't have magic in this land. She refrained from mentioning her own power and especially from mentioning Selena. A sudden thought hit her. She glanced from Nate from the corner of her eyes. He hadn't asked her about Alagaesia and whether or not any elves had made it over. He never asked if there was any magic from her land or whether she could actually preform it. The way he spoke of magic was as if he really didn't believe whether it existed or not. Something wasn't right. She smiled sadly as they continued strolling towards another few streets. She really had no idea where they were going.

She watched as Farrow turned into a small lane up ahead. She picked up her pace and hurried forward, leaving Nate strolling behind her. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. Farrow was leaning against the wall. He looked up as she entered the lane. His features never changed from the impassive mask that he wore. He stood from the wall, opened an oak door and entered leaving it open behind him. She strode forward and stepped through the doorway. She entered into the dimly lit hallway. She waited for a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. They widened when they did.

The hall was very welcoming. On the wall was a mirror and large paintings. She couldn't help but indulge in the beauty and simplicity of the house. It seemed to be kept very clean. She inspected the oil paintings that hung on the walls. She let a small giggle escape from within her when her eyes caught a picture of a blond little chubby boy. It must have been Nate when he was younger. Standing beside him, with the same impassive look, was Farrow.

She turned when she heard footsteps enter the hall. Nate had now entered the house. He shut the door behind him and she watched as he blinked a few times before his eyes seemed to focus. Light footsteps hurried down the stairs that was near the end of the hallway. Erika watched as a little girl bounded down the stairs.

She ran towards Nate and threw herself into Nate's arms. She looked like she had been living for only five or six years. She had small little blond pig tails and the same sparkling blue eyes yet her's did not send Erika's heart hammering into her ribcage. Another girl followed more slowly than the first. She looked older, in her thirteenth year maybe. She too shared the light blond hair and blue eyes. Erika was bewildered. She really didn't know how Farrow was related to these three. Maybe he looked like his mother while his siblings looked like their father. The little girl still clung to Nate. Erika couldn't help but let another giggle out.

Both of the girl's turned to look at her. The smaller of the two eye's bulged, her little mouth opening with an audible "pop" into a small "o".

" Erika." She turned to Nate as he called her name. " These are my two sisters. Lillian." He gestured to the one that was still clinging to the leg of his pants. " And Elvira." He gestured to the older girl who was now standing beside him, a small tanned hand placed on his shoulder.

" It's nice to meet you." Elvira spoke first.

" And you." Erika's voice sounded like bells amongst everyone else's.

Lillian simply clung to Nate, continuing to stare at Erika. She flashed a perfect smile, one that she had seemed to adopted form her brother yet it did not cause Erika to breathe erratically. She then turned to Nate and began bombarding him with questions.

Apparently their parents had been out searching for food. The soldiers had arrived and set alight some parts of the city but Farrow and Nate had gone to try and stop them.

Erika couldn't help but glance at Farrow. He was leaning against the end of the stairs watching the events with his liquid black eyes. Neither of the girl's acknowledged his presence nor seemed to care that he had returned safely to them. It was clear who their favorite was. It was only when Nate called her name that she realized that she had been staring at Farrow.

"Erika?" He called her voice again.

She turned to look at him and found the three of them staring at her. She glanced back at Farrow. His features flashed with something before they went back to being impassive. Elvira was glancing between Erika, Farrow then Nate and then back again.

" Yes?" She tried to keep her voice nonchalant but she couldn't fight the blush that rose to her cheeks. Nate had caught her looking at his brother.

" Well I was wondering if you'd like to wash up after your journey. My parents should be home with dinner soon. You can change in Elvira's room if you want." He looked at Elvira who nodded.

" Thank you." With a gesture from Elvira she followed her up the stairs.

Elvira opened the door to a room. It was filled with bright light that was filtering in from the large window. Thick mahogany beams ran across the ceiling and the walls were painted a yellow color, catching and enhancing the light from the sun. A wide, plain mirror hung on one of the walls above a dresser. A cot was pushed against one of the walls, another against the far wall. A basin and pitcher of water was on the dresser.

" You can wash in here. You don't look that soiled but if you want to bathe you can do so in a room down the hall." she smiled kindly at Erika.

" Thank you, Elvira."

" Please, call me Elle. If you want anything please just let me know."

" Thank you."

With that Elvira closed the room, leaving Erika alone. The first thing she did was contact Selena.

_Selena? Are you there?_

_Always, my drottningu._

_I have bad news. They don't have any magic here, or dragons._

With that Erika retold Selena what Nate had told her. She paused after finishing and fell deep into thought.

_Well this is quiet a predicament._

_Selena if you could..can you just stay hidden. I' think I'm going to tell them about us...maybe...I'm not sure yet. But can you please just stay hidden?Hunt if you need to. I'm going to scry my parents._

_Alright, but be safe my drottningu._

_And you._

With that she severed contact with Selena. She stood before the mirror.

" Draumr kópa." After whispering these words she also whispered the one's that would allow her to hear what her parents were scrying.

The mirror shimmered for a moment before settling. It revealed a scene of her father asleep on one of the armchairs. She knew where she was. She was looking through the mirror in her living room.

" Father." She whispered not wanting to shock him and not wanting to be heard from downstairs.

He shot up and blinked a few times. His head swiveled around the room. She called him again and his eyes locked onto her face. She knew what he would be seeing. Just her with a white background.

" Erika!" Her father exclaimed.

"Shh!" Erika put a finger to her lips. " Father! Father, listen to me. I'm in a house in a city that's near the coast.."

" So you made it." his voice was low.

" Yes." She fought the urge to roll her eyes. " Listen, they don't have any magic here. This land is suffering under a group called the Seithr." She saw comprehension dawn on her father's face. " Anyway, they are the only one's who can preform any sort of magic. They don't have any dragons so Selena is in hiding. I haven't told them the truth about me..yet."

" What do you mean yet?" Her father's voice was curious.

" Well, I think I might tell them. I mean I might be able to help them. That is if they are the right side to help."

" What do you think you should do?"

" I don't know. But I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived and I'm safe. Is mother there?"

" Yes." He rose to get her.

" Wait father!" She lowered her voice even more. " Don't tell mother. She'll only worry. Please don't tell her."

" Yes, we wouldn't want that." Her father paused. " I won't tell her."

" Thank you." He turned to leave. " Oh! And I love you!" he turned to smile at her before leaving her view.

Moments later her mother skidded into the picture. Erika confirmed that she was alright. She made the excuse that someone was sleeping in the room hence her whispering. She hated lying to her mother but she knew that it was necessary.

She said goodbye to both before ending the magic. She washed her face in the water and it made her feel refreshed, more awake. She turned to look out the window. Although the house was down a small lane the room was near the front so you could see the whole way down to the main street.

She was standing, looking out of the window when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." She turned to see Elle and Nate at the door. Elle seemed to be holding some kind of sheers, the one farmers used to sheer their sheep. " Is everything alright?" She asked, her tone curious. It was Nate who spoke up.

" Well, we were wondering." Elle cleared her throat as Nate spoke. " Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the rebel force? It's just that someone with your fighting skills and speed could be of great help to us."

Erika was stunned. She didn't know how to answer but she was flattered that Nate would make such an offer after just meeting her. From the way he spoke it was obvious that the rebels were something that were quiet close to him. He smiled another one of his bright smiles that helped her to decide.

" I'd be honored to." She couldn't help but return the smile.

" That's brilliant." Nate's smile faltered for a moment.

" Is there something wrong?"

" Well it's just that..well..your a girl."

" Yes?"

"And well things are obviously different from where you are but here in Ijsselmeer we don't allow our women to fight."

" And?" Erika was surprised by this but she respected their way of life. Her eyes were drawn to the sheers in Elle's hands and suddenly it all clicked. She fingered a lock of her hair. Nate noticed her doing this.

" Yes and well I was wondering if you'd be up for some role playing? Please. Just to give you the chance to show my father what you can do. Then he might change his mind." his smile returned, even more brilliant then before. How could she but say yes when he turned the power of his smile on her.

" Alright." Again she found herself mirroring her smile.

" Really? Thank you so much. Elle will do it for you." He nodded at the both of them before he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Elle left the sheers on the dresser before coming to stand before Erika. She crossed her arms before looking her up and down. It was then that Erika noticed what she wore. It was a long brown dress. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun hiding it's length.

" Do you mind?" Her hands were outstretched.

" Not at all." Erika smiled warmly at her.

Elle moved forwards. She untucked her tunic from inside her belt and leggings. IT fell to just above her knees. It was slightly big on Erika and it hid her hips and slender waist. Next Elle fixed the straps of her sword and quiver so that they crossed lower down, hiding her chest. She pulled the tunic at the back causing it to raise higher in the front, concealing her collar bone's. She stood back to admire her handy work.

She then moved onto her hair. She got Erika to sit on a stool before the mirror. She began at the front cutting off a huge, long lock. It fell to the floor and spread out along the wooden planks. Elle parted it to the side, covering one of her eyes and taking the focus off of her cheek bones. She then turned to the back, chopping off lock after lock. They all fell to the floor in piles. She cut it at different lengths, some of them so short that they began to spike up. She then moved onto the side, chatting to Erika as she went. She left the two bits at the sides, trying to determine the length to cut them at. She cut one and then moved to the other side. She snipped off the final piece of her hair. Erika had refused to look at herself until it was all over.

" Alright, I'm finished."

Erika looked up and gasped when she did. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair pointed in all different directions, the bit at the front taking the main focus off her face. She stood and looked at herself. Her figure was well hidden beneath her clothes. She really could pass for a boy, if a slightly feminine one. What happened next was a disaster.

Erika sat back down and Elle ruffled her hair. She froze, her hands in Erika's hair. It was when Erika looked in the mirror she realized what was wrong. While brushing her hands through her hair, Elle had exposed Erika's ears that had been kept hidden through the whole hair chopping process. Her ears were exposed, her extremely pointed, elfin ears.


	5. An Almost First Kiss

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this story! As I explained in my other story I will try to update this story once every three days giving me enough time to update my other stories!!! LOL!!! I might skip a day as well if I'm busy or something but a chapter will go out in or around every three days!!!LOL!!!! a big thank you to all my readers! An even bigger thank you to my reviewers!  
**_**Blahblahblah123456789: ****_Thanks! It's good to know that you liked this chapter!!LOL!!!!XDxxxXD_**

**AdurnaBrisingr: _To the whole romance comment...we shall see. I know I would definitely hate to cut off my hair!!! It took me ages to grow out!!!LOL!!! As for the rest all will be revealed!!LOL!! Thanks for the reviews!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**AqauFlame13: _Thanks!!! Sorry for taking so long to update!!LOL!!!!XDxxxXD_**

**stellour: _Thanks for the advice! I will try to slow down from now on and put in more descriptions. Yeah, the last chapter was sort of a filler! Hopefully things will pick up soon! Thanks for the reviews!LOL!!XDxxxXD_**

**Aussie Surfer: _Firstly thanks for the review! Secondly great name!!!LOL!!! Thirdly.....we shall see..!!!LOL!!!XDxxxXD_**

**Elven Friend: _Hey! Great to here from you again! It's cool seeing all the people from Emmers! I missed ye guys!! LOL!!! Well any way thanks for the review!LOL!!! it's good to know that you like the story!!LOL!!!!XDxxxXD_**

_**Well guys, thats everyone! Again a big thank you to all my reviewers and readers!! Sorry for taking so long with this but my personal life isn't that great at the mo....LOL!!! I give ye chapter 5! Enjoy dear readers!LOL!!!XDxxxXD**_

**EPOV**

She watched, horrified, as Elvira's eyes grew wider and wider. She held her breath, not daring to breath as comprehension dawned on Elvira's face. She let go immediately and turned to run towards the door. But Erika was faster.

She rose from the stool, knocking it backwards so it fell against the wooden floors with a crash that rebounded against the walls.

She caught Elvira by the wrist, restraining her from going any farther. Elvira struggled with her for a few moments, trying to reach for Erika's sword that was still strapped over her shoulder, before sucking in a lung full of air. Erika clapped her hand on her mouth but not before she could scream.

" NATE! H.." The rest of her sentence was cut off by Erika's hand.

Erika felt like the floor would swallow her up. Her stomach churned and knotted as she heard a set of footsteps up the stairs. She released the struggling Elvira who fell forward. She stumbled a few steps before turning to look at Erika, her eyes wide.

" Sorry." Erika mumbled.

The door of the room burst open to reveal a very panic stricken Nathaniel. His eyes searched the room before falling onto Erika. He let out a gasp as he took in her new look. His eyes raked over her before he let out a booming laugh. Elvira stared at him, hurt and annoyance clear on her face.

" What's so funny?" Erika couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. Being around Nate just made her happy.

" You...look.." He tried to form a coherent sentence through gasps for breath. " you look like a boy."

" Um Nathaniel?" She raised her eyebrows worrying slightly for Nathaniel's sanity. " that was the point."

" I know." He sobered up and looked her full in the face. " But you make such a beautiful boy. Which worries me.."

She could feel bewilderment cross her features. It wasn't until what he had said hit her. He had called her beautiful.

" Um Nate?" Elvira was shooting daggers at her brother, her arms crossed over her chest breaking through Erika's little revelation .

" Yes?" Nate turned towards her sister.

" Look." With that Elvira stepped cautiously towards Erika who didn't budge.

Erika thought about jumping out the window. She could easily get there in time, make the jump and then flee the city. There was no point though. She wanted to help these people. More importantly she wanted to help Nathaniel. She heaved a sigh. Elvira paused before continuing to lift Erika's hair so her ears were showing.

" Elle what.." Nathaniel trailed off mid-sentence as he noticed her ears.

His mouth feel open. He shook his head as if trying to concentrate on what was before him. He seemed in a state of shock. The three stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. Finally Nathaniel seemed to snap out of his trance. He hung his head, his light blond hair falling into his eyes, and refused to meet Erika's gaze. Elvira let go of her hair.

" Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was laced with hurt.

" Nathaniel I'm sorry." She let another sigh escape her lips. " I was afraid. I wasn't sure if you had magic in this land. When I found out about the situation I didn't know which side to help. But now I do. However I have no intention of being used. I will help but only of my own free will." she kept her voice distant of any emotions.

"Of course." Nathaniel sighed. " It was not my place to demand such a thing of you. Please accept my apology."

Erika heard Elvira gasp beside her but it didn't matter. She only had eyes for the young man before her. How could one human boy be so possibly understanding, caring and kind? And how could he have cast such a spell on her?

" I accept your apology." she smiled warmly at him. " I would appreciate it though if you wouldn't tell any one else." She looked pointedly at Elvira who smiled at her sheepishly.

Erika cocked an eyebrow at this. Wasn't she the very one who had called Nathaniel in the first place? However, she let it go. There was no need to start an argument. And no one needed one anyway.

" We promise not to tell anyone else." Nathaniel smiled at her.

" Thank you."she smiled back. Such a strong spell he had woven.

" I think we should go downstairs. Mother and father should be home soon and we want to introduce them to the new guest." Erika nodded, agreeing with Nathaniel.

He motioned for her to follow her before leaving the room. She followed him down the hall. She glanced back to see Elvira following them. She smiled brightly at Erika who could only return her smile. The three trekked down the stairs.

The hall was empty. She wondered where Farrow and little Lillian had gone. Nathaniel led her down the hall, passed the stairs. He opened another oak door to reveal a large kitchen.

Rust colored tiles covered the floor. Large windows allowed the sun to seep through, filling the large room with light. One of the windows had been thrown open, welcoming in the breeze that ruffled the white, lace curtains. The kitchen, like Elvira's room, had been painted a yellow color which helped to capture the sunlight making the room seem even bigger. The same mahogany beams raced across the ceiling.

Cupboards and presses lined the walls. A large, round bellied stove stood against the wall along with a platter to cook unleavened bread on. Off to the left was a stone arch. Inside was a room filled with stone. The stone kept the milk, cheese and bread cool along with newly salted meat and dried fruit. That's what should have been in there. Instead the store room was empty, left bare.

A large mahogany table sat in the middle of the kitchen. It seemed that the same wood had been used in making the table that had been used for the beams on the ceiling. It was a large, rectangular size. Three wooden chairs sat on either side with one a the head and bottom of the table. They were made of the same dark wood.

Another large door sat on the far right wall. It opened out into a beautiful garden. Nathaniel headed in that direction. As soon as Erika stepped outside she had to blink a few times before her eyes could adjust. She gasped when they did.

The sun blazed in the sky above the huge verdant garden. It was turning late. Soon the sun would begin to sink beneath the hills and forests that decorated this land. The garden was huge and filled with fresh green grass. Most of the grass was tall, about waist height for Erika. There was a large circle near the start of the garden that had been cut short.

Amongst the tall grass wildflowers swayed in the breeze. She could pick out a few that she knew. She could make out the purple-blue bishop's caps. The pink of the towering fox gloves. The bright yellow of the buttercups. There were also a few that she could not recognize. Such as the startling red flower that drooped over, almost falling to the ground. The blazing orange ones that grew in tight groups, shooting towards the sky.

Lillian appeared from the grass. She was so small that the tall blades enveloped her completely. She smiled brightly, a small bouquet of buttercups clutched in her little hands. Her eyes widened when she saw Erika.

" Lillian, you remember Erika?" Nathaniel's voice was soothing and gentle.

The little girl cocked her head, her little pigtails spilling out over one shoulder. She stared at Erika's face before slowly shaking her head.

" You silly goose." Nathaniel teased. " We cut her hair."

Comprehension dawned on Lillian's expressive face. She giggled before revealing the reason for her amusement.

" You look like a boy." She couldn't help another little giggle from escaping her.

" We're playing dress up." Elvira stepped forward, bending so she was at Lillian's level. " But you're not to tell any one. Not mom or dad."

The little girl nodded before clasping her sister's hand and disappearing back into the sea of grass. Erika suddenly realized something. She turned to face Nathaniel.

" Nathaniel?" He turned to smile at her.

" Nate." he responded before nodding for her to continue.

" Yes, sorry. Nate, what's my name?" she watched as his brow furrowed.

" Um, Erika?" his voice was filled with confusion.

" I know. But what's my boy name?"

" Oh" she couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

She could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. His expression suddenly brightened, a sign that he had an idea.

" Garreth." he said proudly.

" Garreth?" She asked. " Why Garreth?"

" I don't know. You look like a Garreth." He let out another booming laugh. " Garry!"

She giggled too. His laugh was infectious.

She couldn't help but wonder where Farrow had gone. She searched around the garden, her eyes raking over every detail, her elfin eyes catching everything. She finally noticed the large weeping willow that was at the end of the garden. She didn't know how she had not noticed it before. It was off to the side of everything. It was definitely not the main focus of the garden. It was very modest, subtle yet it was beautiful and majestic in it's own rite. It had no need for bright colored petals nor oddly shaped flowers. It was simple. A beauty made from simplicity.

Her eyes raked over it's branches. She was so taken by the willow that she was startled when a dark figure dropped from it's twisted branches. She immediately drew her sword, thinking someone had invaded the garden. The figure stared at her with his liquid black eyes. It was Farrow.

She relaxed before sheathing her sword. His face portrayed no emotion as he strolled towards them. He seemed to slip through the grass, his presence hardly making any disturbance in it's body.

" Farrow. I would like to introduce you to Garreth." Nathaniel's voice was teasing.

Farrow never drew his gaze away from Erika's face. His features never changed from his impassive mask he wore. As he drew closer she could feel something building up inside of her. He was right in front of her now. She never removed her eyes form his. He stopped....

He simply jerked his chin before brushing past her and heading inside. She stared after him wondering what was really going on in his mind behind the mask. She turned her attention back to Nathaniel, her eyes questioning. Nathaniel simply shrugged his shoulders.

Nathaniel introduced her to both Elvira and Lillian as Garreth. Lillian seemed confused at first but then caught on when she realized that it was part of the "game". Elvira seemed to think that Garreth suited Erika.

" But only as a boy's name." she stressed. " Yours is much prettier."

Lillian and Elvira left the two alone and returned to the house to out the flowers they had collected into a vase. Erika suddenly felt very nervous around Nathaniel.

" I meant what I said earlier." Nathaniel gazed at her, his eyes penetrating her own.

" About what?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice.

" About you." He turned towards her, his voice low. " You really are beautiful."

He lifted his hand to sweep away the curtain of hair that covered her left eye. He left his hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek. She could feel herself leaning towards him, her eyes never leaving his. Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. He leaned closer too. He wasn't much taller then her. The were so close now that all he had to do was lean down and their lips would meet. So close now, mere centimeters apart.........

" Mom and dad are here!" Lillian came running out to the garden, joy evident in her sweet voice.

Nathaniel dropped his hand immediately as if her face had just caught fire. They both jumped away from each other and tried to look nonchalant as if nothing had ever happened, or was about to. Erika could feel a blush rise in her cheeks. See glanced at Nathaniel to see a red hue painting his cheeks.

Lillian gave them a look that said " I may be young but I'm not stupid". She smiled brightly before turning her back on them and skipped back into the house. She glanced at Nathaniel who smiled at her sheepishly.

They left the beautiful garden behind them and entered once again into the large kitchen. She let her eyes adjust before the fell on the new faces of a man and woman. Nathaniel's parents. She new them straight away. He looked exactly like them. His father was medium height with muscular arms. A canvas sack was slung over one shoulder. He had brilliant blue eyes with dirty blond hair that had been cropped short.

His mother was quiet small. She was a round lady with a kind face. Eyes like her son's flashed from beneath blond eyelashes. Her hair was almost white it was so blond and was tied back in a tight bun, her brown dress falling to the floor. She held nothing. She seemed kind with laugh lines wrinkling her face. His father however eyed her suspiciously.

" Mother, father." Nathaniel addressed them both, shaking his father's hand and giving his mother a hug. " This is Garreth."

His mother's eyebrows raised slightly as she took in Erika. Her father seemed to be measuring her up.

" He helped me and Farrow. The city was under attack and we went to help. We would have been killed if not for Garry here." Nathaniel slapped her on the back in a boyish manner. She just nodded along to his story.

" Did he know?" His father's voice was gruff. He seemed doubtful.

" Yes he did." Nathaniel glanced at Erika form the corner of his eye. " He;s a brilliant sword fighter."

His father gazed at her before nodding his head, seemingly deciding something. He turned to his wife.

" Adelaide get on the dinner." He turned to face Erika again. " We'll see how good a fighter you really are."


	6. Love at a glance

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I am so so so so sorry for not updating until now but it's not actually my fault. I write all my stories on my laptop and that's where I have all my notes for my stories. So my laptop crashed and I lost everything! I was horrified. I actually went crazy for a bit. I had to give it into the shop and eventually got it back. So I redid this chapter first and I was just about to post it when bam! My laptop crashes again! I was fair cross. So I handed it in again and lost my chapter again! But now I have it back working properly! I just got it back today! Firstly I had to rewrite my notes as they were important for this chapter! And now I am finally writing again! Happy days! **_

_**Um this time I will be just doing the thank you list. To all ma reviewers and reader thank you all for being so patient!**_

_**Thank you list: **_**Elven friend, aquaflame13, stellour, van. Grace, sweetcherriepie007, Aussie surfer, adurna brisingr, barbie, dawun, aluminum poop23!**

**ATTENTION:_Thanks so much too everyone!! This one's for ye! Also as a treat and a peace token in the _near_ future I will be doing a chapter from Farrow's point of view. A lot of ye have been asking questions and making assumptions about him...so yeah...that should be...interesting!! Well peace people and I give ye chapter 6. Enjoy, dear readers!_**

**EPOV**

" Yes Dureau. " Adelaide kissed her husband on the cheek before turning to the canvas sack that he had left on the floor.

" You" he pointed to Erika. " follow me."

With that Dureau left the kitchen and strode out into the garden, Erika and Nathaniel following. They stopped once they reached the circle cut from the grass. Dureau turned to face the two, eyebrows raised slightly. Erika felt as though she was a trinket on display at a market place. She shuffled uncertainly as his gaze raked over her. She was relieved when he turned to Nathaniel, freeing her from his crystal blue gaze. It was odd for Erika to see eyes so like Nathaniel's hold so many negative emotions towards her when she was used to seeing them instead flooded with kind ones.

" My boy" he began " you will fight him"

Erika watched as Nathaniel's eyebrows rose in shock, his mouth opening slightly. His eyes slid in her direction. She nodded her head, a quick jerk, telling him it was alright. She watched as he nodded at his father, accepting the challenge.

" Very well. No weapons may be used except for fists and feet. Elvira. " He turned towards his eldest daughter who sat, cross-legged, on the grass beside Lillian. " would you retrieve the sparring sticks for the next challenge."

" Yes father." Elvira rose from the grass and made her way towards the side of the house.

Erika watched as she approached a long, deep, rectangular box that was covered in tarp. She pulled off the material to reveal a wooden chest. She heaved open the lid and Erika tried to peer inside. She could see a few hilts of swords. Some shafts of spears and a tip of a bow. Her view was blocked by Elvira who had leaned forward to retrieve something from the depths of the chest.

Erika's attention was caught by Dureau's voice. He was explaining the rules of their fight.

" Right no weapons allowed." his voice was gruff yet stern. " tackles, hits and shoves are allowed. First one to be pinned down by their opponent looses." he stared at them both in turn. " remove your weapons."

Nathaniel undid his sword belt as well as removing his quiver. He left them on the grass near Lillian and Elvira who had returned with two wooden sticks. Sparring sticks. Erika was hesitant in removing her sword and quiver. They disguised her chest. However she did as she was told and was happy to find that the tunic hung off her shapelessly. She left her weapons next to Nathaniel's before pacing to the other end of the circle.

She was surprised to find Farrow watching her from her side of the circle. His arms were crossed, his face impassive. Erika wondered if he ever did remove his mask. He kept his liquid gaze on her as she made her way to the edge of the circle.

She ignored him however and instead spun around to face Nathaniel. His gaze was on her, his eyes slightly apprehensive. The rest of his face was set in a concealment of concentration. She smiled to herself at the sight. This was going to be fun.

She watched as he hunched his shoulders, muscles tensing. She stayed in her position. Balanced and in control of her movements. Nathaniel leaned forward ever so slightly but her eyes caught the movement. He shifted to the balls of his feet, a mistake that gave his intentions away.

He sprung forward and aimed a blow at Erika's head. The only problem was was that her head was no longer there. She had easily dodged the blow and was now standing behind Nathaniel. Nathaniel himself was confused before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and threw another blow but again Erika had easily dodged it. She now stood beside him, unable to keep a smile from her face. Nathaniel had been going easy on her not putting his full strength into his blows.

Again he swung at her this time she ducked. While she was crouched she swept her leg in a large arch, removing his legs from under him. He wasn't expecting this and fell to the grass. She tried to hold in her laugh. He rose to one knee keeping his head bent. Erika was suddenly worried wondering if she had hurt Nathaniel.

That thought was soon gone from her head when Nathaniel tackled her. Erika had to admit she wasn't expecting it. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. She was expecting to hit the ground hard but then realized that Nathaniel had tried to lessen the impact. She thought this sweet.

She wriggled herself free form his grip. She rolled away from him and sprung to her feet, surprised to see him on his feet. She aimed a kick at his head, one that would be easy to dodge.

And dodge it he did. He stepped to the side grabbing her foot as he did. She balanced before staring at him. In a flash she kicked off the ground, spun in the air and had hit him in the face with her other leg. She landed near him, her knees bent slightly. Nathaniel was clutching his jaw, surprise filling his features. No more mister nice guy. He smiled slightly before attacking again. They kept at it for a while dodging and hitting each one trying not to hurt the other but wanting to win at the same time.

Eventually Nathaniel grew tired, his steps faltering. Erika wrestled him to the ground. She pinned him using her hands as cuffs around his wrists, her legs on either side of his waist.

" I...i give up." Nathaniel was gasping for air, his cheeks red.

She rose and helped him up, grasping his forearm. She smiled kindly at him, a smile that he returned. They both looked expectantly at Dureau. He was staring at the two.

" Well done lad. " he finally spoke. " but how will you fair against me?"

Dureau retrieved the sparring sticks from the ground. He threw on to Erika who caught it easily, before he took his place at one side of the circle. Erika nodded at Nathaniel before turning to take her place.

Farrow was still standing there. This time she made eye contact with him. Something flashed across his features but it was gone before Erika could catch what it was. She turned to face Dureau, her muscles tensing.

He wasted no time in attacking. Once she had turned he had come at her swinging his stick in her direction. She blocked the blow using her own unfamiliar stick. He attacked again using his great strength. However she merely raised her stick this time. Dureau had put his full force into his blow as well as using his weight. She waited until their stick made contact before she took a step back causing Dureau to stumble forward. He swung his stick in an arch aiming for her head.

She dodged to the side forcing Dureau to turn in order to block her own attack. She decided to keep moving and attacking. She danced in circles around Dureau, weaving the most complex patterns. Dureau easily blocked her hits but Erika was persistent.

She picked up her sped, her feet barely touching the ground. Dureau was beginning to tire. Her stick was meeting with his flesh more and more often. However instead of slowing down she simply sped up until she was a mere blur. Dureau seemed to have given up trying to block her he merely kept his stick before him occasionally lashing out. Erika decided it was time to end it.

With a well placed strike she hit Dureau's stick from his hand. His stick flew through the air and landed in the grass a few feet away. It landed with a soft thud on the grass. Erika kept her eyes on Dureau. A thin layer of sweat coated his brow as his chest rose and fell. Erika wasn't even breathing heavily. Her muscles were fine although she could feel a small deplete in her strength.

Dureau stared at her, amazement clear in his expression. Elvira rose, slightly shocked to collect her father's stick. Erika never dropped her gaze from Dureau. His eyes narrowed as Elvira collected Erika's stick, prying it from her grasp.

"Well done." Dureau's voice was sincere and praising. " I've never seen such footwork. You have an unorthodox way of fighting I have to admit. Who taught you how to fight?"

" My father." Erika kept her voice low yet she was surprised by his question.

" Well you must join us for dinner." Dureau slapped a hand on her back. " And wee shall give you a bed for the night."

" Thank you sir." Erika retrieved her weapons.

She once again strapped her weapons onto her back, positioning the straps so they crossed on her chest. Dureau had already made his way inside. Nathaniel was beside her strapping on his own weapons. Elvira had returned the sparring sticks to the chest and was now heading inside with Lillian.

" I have never seen some move as fast as you can." Nathaniel's voice was right beside Erika.

" Thanks. It's one of the advantages of being what I am. " she lowered her voice considerably for the last bit. Nathaniel strained to hear her.

His eyebrows rose slightly before a smile broke out across his features. It was like seeing the sun come out after a thunderstorm. She couldn't help but smile back at him and was surprised to feel heat rising to her cheeks. She dipped her head trying to hid her blush.

Nathaniel did her the courtesy of ignoring her blush. Instead he turned around and shouted down the garden.

" Hey Farrow! " he called. " Dinner!"

Erika spun around to see Farrow staring at the two. He walked slowly forward keeping his eyes on Erika. She didn't like the way his face stared at her, expression blank. One of the things that astounded her about him were his eyes.

They were like liquid. A smoldering black. Deep and endless. Yet somehow empty. Avoid of all emotion.

She shook she such thoughts from her head before she spun around and stalked towards the house, Nathaniel trying to keep up with her pace. She blinked as she entered the house, trying to let her eyes adjust to the cool kitchen. It was the smells that hit her first.

As soon as she had stepped through the door mouth watering scents had wafted in her direction. Her stomach growled, reminding her of how long it had really been since her last meal.

Nathaniel showed her her place at the table, holding out her chair for her as she sat down. She smiled at him before taking her seat. They both froze. No boy would do that for one another. They both glanced at the people around them but no one seemed to have noticed. They would both have to very careful in the future.

Erika relaxed back in her chair and waited for the rest of Nathaniel's family to take their seats. Adelaide sat at the bottom of the table, Dureau at the head. Lillian sat at the other side of Nathaniel close to her mother, Elvira opposite. Farrow was the last to enter. He chose the seat opposite Erika. He slouched in his seat and kept his eyes on the table.

Erika could feel her mouth begin to water as the smells from around the table hit her nostrils. Vegetables steamed in their own separate dishes. Juicy fruits sat in bowls just waiting for someone to plunge their teeth into their soft flesh. A thick cut of meat sat at one end of the table, the fat slowly melting. A loaf of fresh bread sat on a board at the other end.

" Right." Adelaide announced. " Dig in everyone."

No sooner had she spoken then everyone was reaching for dishes and passing them around. Mugs had been filled and soon a quiet chatter filled the air. Nathaniel made sure that Erika got a helping of everything. She refused the offer of meet. Nathaniel looked confused by this but did not question her any further.

" Good raid father." Nathaniel had taken a break from chewing and was now reaching for his clay mug filled with wine.

" Yes it went well." His father spoke between chews. " How was everything here at home?"

" Fine for the most part." Nathaniel answered. " Well, besides the attack on the city. But Farrow and I took care of that. Didn't we Farrow?"

Everyone turned expectantly towards Farrow. Erika was especially eager to hear his reply. Farrow simply nodded before turning back to his food. Erika was disappointed. She was hoping to gain a small insight into the puzzling young man before her.

" We experienced some difficulty from the soldiers ourselves. They guarded the supply cart we had targeted. It was like they knew we were coming....that's it! " Dureau banged his fist on the table causing his mug to wobble precariously. " We have a traitor among the rebellion. Someone from here. We only told the members here where we were going so the traitor is here.," his voice was dark and filled with disgust as he spoke.

The family all stared at Dureau but Erika caught the glances that both Elvira and Dureau threw Farrow who seemed oblivious to the conversation. Dureau sat back in his chair, his dinner seemingly forgotten. Erika stared across at Farrow. His head was bent low but somehow it seemed that he was aware of what was going on around him. A sudden thought sprung to Erika's mind. She had always been told by her father to never invade another person's mind. But this was an emergency. If Farrow was the one betraying the rebellion then Nathaniel and his whole family could be in danger.

Erika's decision was made. Slowly she eased her mind towards Farrow keeping her head bent, eyes on her food. She had very little practice in this skill and was unsure of herself. Be accident she brushed against Nathaniel's mind. Thoughts of herself filtered through her mind. She drew away quickly, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. He thought of her. She couldn't believe it. She deposited that information before slowly moving forward again. She would deal with what she had just learned later. She glanced at Nathaniel from the side of her eye but he seemed oblivious to the contact.

Again she stretched out her mind, careful not to touch against anyone else. She found Farrow's mind and was surprised to find it barred. She pushed gently against the barriers only to find them tight and secure. His mind was protected. She retreated back into her own mind. Suspicion rocked through her.

She glanced up only to find Farrow staring at her. His dark gaze bore into her as if he was trying to see into her mind. She fortified her barriers just in case he tried to enter her own mind. Now was not the time for a battle however small.

She left down her fork, her stomach filled. The dinner had been delicious. Nathaniel sat beside her finishing the last few of his vegetables. Adelaide stand and began collecting the dishes.

" Here. " Erika spoke, rising from her chair. " Let me help you."

" Why thank you Garry."

It took Erika a couple of seconds to realize that she was talking to her. Together they carried the dishes to a large water basin that had been left on the counter. She washed the plates in the water while Erika dried them with a rag. Nathaniel had appeared beside her and began putting away the dishes that she handed them. A few time their hands would touch as she handed him the dishes. Every time they did she would grow hot and drop her gaze onto the next dish.

Before long the three had accomplished their job and returned to the table where they swapped stories of their attacks. Erika sat and listened as Dureau described their ambush on the cart and the retrieval of the supplies. Nathaniel then told the story of how himself and Farrow had been camped for hours trying to defend the city against the guards. He then went onto describe of Erika's own attack on the guards. Dureau began questioning Erika on where she had come from and how she had gotten here. She tried to be as vague as possible simply telling them that she had come by boat from a land across the sea. That here boat had sunk and she had been traveling in search of a city or town.

They soon stood to leave the table turning to head back out into the garden.

" Excuse me sir." Erika called Dureau.

Her turned to face her eyebrows raised nodding for her to continue.

" I was wondering if I may leave for a while. I won't be long. I just wish to retrieve my pack where I left it in the woods."

" Of course." Dureau nodded. " Would you like Nathaniel to accompany you?"

" No thank you. I can find my own way."

" Hurry back. And speak to no one understand?"

Erika nodded. She turned to leave before flashing a smile at Nathaniel. She left the kitchen, made her way through the hall and out into the street again. She kept her pace slow as she left the street and out onto the main one that connected with the other three. The was a large oak door at the end of the street, she picked up her pace but not by much unless there was anyone watching. One of the doors was off it's hinges, something she hadn't noticed on her arrival. She pushed the other one and was happy to find that it opened without any hassle.

She shut it behind her. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling the evening sun on her face. She opened them again and took off.

Her feet thudded against the grass in a perfect rhythm, not once faltering in her stride. She had to admit that she missed the feeling of her hair billowing out behind her. To feel the wind tangling and catching it. However she was glad that she was able to help Nathaniel and his family. She had never experienced war or violence. Alageasia as she knew it was a peaceful place, free from conflict.

She soon arrived at the forest where she had left Selena. She opened her mind searching for her.

_I am here, my drottningu._

Selena sent a mental picture of where she was to Erika. She hadn't left the spot where they had first landed. Erika sped towards her, sprinting through the tall trees. She was shadowed by the canopy of branches and leave from the sun. Eventually she reached the clearing where Selena lay, waiting.

She hurried forward and sat herself down, leaning her back against Selena's outstretched neck. For a few moments they simply sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of being reunited once again. Finally Erika spoke.

_I am sorry for leaving you._

_It is alright, all is forgiven._

_No it's not. We were meant to be exploring this new world together and instead your stuck here._

_But I enjoy being here. And I enjoy seeing you exploring , having fun and being independent. I do hate it when we separate but it is essential here. If we were discovered we could be used in this land as weapons, not that they would be able to control us._

_I suppose you are right._

_You suppose? And what of this disguise you are hiding behind?_

Erika reached up to brush a strand of her new hair out of her eyes. She leaned back her head and stared at the canopy above her as she retold Selena everything that had happened since their separation. Of course she left out her feelings towards a certain young man. Every time she spoke his name a thrill of excitement would rock through her. It was a lovely name really.

When she had finished her story Selena briefly told her of how she had spent her own time. When she was finished the two fell into a comfortable silence simply enjoying being with each other once again. Selena broke the silence first.

_So tell me about this boy, Nathaniel._

_Selena! _

_What? _

_Stop reading my thoughts._

_Well I am sorry my drottningu but we are so closely linked. Beside your thoughts are so strong and frequent for that boy how do you expect me to simply ignore them?_

_Well you should. There are some things that I would like to keep to myself._

_Ah but where is the fun in that?_

Erika laughed softly at this. But she really was uncomfortable talking about Nathaniel. How could she talk to others about how she felt about him when she didn't know herself? She was confused. She had never felt this way before and she was uncertain on how to act on these feelings of her's.

_Selena I must return._

_Yes, my drottningu._

In fact the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. It no longer sparkled through the leaves of the trees. Erika rose and went to retrieve her pack from the hollow in the tree where she had hidden it. She fitted it onto her back shuffling her weapons around so it would all fit. She had to keep Selena's saddle on as the hollow wasn't big enough to hold it. She did however remove her saddle bags and hide them.

_I must leave, again._

_It is alright, my drottningu. I will wait for you. Be safe._

_And you, Selena. I'll try come as soon as I can._

With one last scratch of her jaw Erika took off running back through the trees. She finally broke out into one of the fields. The sun was hovering just above the horizon. The sky was streaked with orange, red and yellows. She took a deep breath. The air here was different to back home. The salt from the water was more prominent here. There was also something else. There was the hint decay and despair. The pungent scent hung heavily in the air. Every now and then when the breeze would die down the smell was especially distinctive.

Erika sped up. Soon a figure became clear in the distant. She slowed her pace down considerably until it was a mere jog. The figure before here began waving it's hands in the air. She squinted for a minute before realizing that the figure was in fact Nathaniel. He had come after her.

She picked up her pace until she was running at a dead sprint. She had reached him in minutes. He had stopped walking and was instead staring at her, eyes wide.

" What's wrong?" she asked fearing that more soldiers had returned.

" That was fast." his voice was awed. " Do you want to sit down?" concern was evident in his voice.

" I'm fine Nathaniel." she smiled at him, her cheeks beginning to color. " But we could watch the sun set if you would like?"

" That would be lovely." he pointed to a hill not far from where they were. "That's probably the best place."

The two strolled towards the small hill, chatting as they went. On top of the hill sat a lone cherry tree, it's blossoms swaying in the gentle breeze. They sat beneath the tree, Erika removing her pack and leaning against the bark. Nathaniel lay on his stomach beside her.

She watched as he plucked a blade of grass and began twirling it between his fingers. She watched as the many sides of the blade caught the fading sunlight.

" Thank you." Erika was awakened from her trance like state by the sound of Nathaniel's voice.

" For what?" she answered.

" For everything." She watched as he let the grass slip between his fingers. " For agreeing to disguise yourself and join the rebellion."

She simply smiled at him, unsure of how to answer him. She turned her attention to the sun as it sunk lower and lower in the sky. Her head spun as she tried to figure out her feelings for Nathaniel. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were. She stiffened as Nathaniel rose and sat beside her. His arm brushed against hers. She could feel her skin tingling beneath the sleeves of her tunic. She bit her lip. What was happening to her?

Suddenly she knew what she wanted. But did she have the courage to tell Nathaniel how she felt about him?

" I didn't do this just to please you." her voice was low yet strong as she tried to be courageous.

" I never said you did." Nathaniel's eyebrows rose as he turned to look at her.

" And I'm not just doing it for the people here." She refused to look Nathaniel in the eyes. " I want something in return."

" You name it. Anything and it's yours." She turned to face him.

" I want a kiss." his eyes widened, surprise filling his features.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

" Nathaniel. " her eyes locked with his. " kiss me?"

He didn't say anything. Slowly, keeping eye contact with her he leaned forward. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Her pulse was loud in her ears. She leaned her head back, her hair slipping off her face. His lips were inches away. She couldn't bear it any longer.

She leaned forward, meeting Nathaniel's lips with her own. She closed her eyes, fireworks exploding in her stomach. A bubble of excitement rose within her. Before she knew what she was doing her fingers were in Nathaniel's hair. His hand was suddenly around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Very slowly she parted her lips. She could feel his breath inside her mouth. Her tongue reached out to trace along the edge of his lips. Suddenly his tongue was at her lips, seeking entry into her mouth. She granted him his wish and soon her entire mouth was filled with his taste. Her skin burned beneath her tunic where his hands were on her back.

They stayed in their embrace for several minutes before breaking apart. Both were left gasping for air. Erika glanced at Nathaniel. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes had a glazed look to them. She smiled at his reaction as she felt the heat of her own cheeks.

They sat in silence. Suddenly her hand was in Nathaniel's, their fingers entwined. They watched as the sun lowered until eventually it disappeared.

" We should head back." Nathaniel's voice broke through the silence.

Erika simply rose and shrugged back on her pack after refusing Nathaniel's offer to carry it. As they were walking Erika began to grow curious.

" Nathaniel?"

" Yes?" he turned to look at her, a smile on his face.

" Why did you follow me?"

" Well I wanted to make sure that you knew your way back and that you wouldn't run into any trouble."

" Thank you."

His smile grew wider before he reached down to once again take her hand in his. They walked back in silence. They eventually reached the city. It had taken a lot longer to reach since Nathaniel was unable to run as fast as Erika but she didn't mind. She enjoyed spending time with him. When they reached the oak door Nathaniel dropped her hand. She was almost hurt at first until she remembered her disguise. She smiled at herself.

Nathaniel pulled open the door. She stepped inside, Nathaniel closing the door behind them. The hurried down the streets until they reached Nathaniel's house. It had grown dark by now, their only light coming from a few of the stars that were out.

They entered the hall and were greeted by Adelaide who was retiring for the night.

" I set up a bedroll for Garry in your room Nate." she spoke in a hushed voice as they followed her up the stairs.

" Thank you." it was Erika who spoke.

Nathaniel kissed his mother on the cheek and bid her a goodnight before opening the door to his room. The walls were pale blue in color with the same wooden boards that could be seen though out the rest if the house. One of the walls was slanted upwards. It contained a window of plain glass that was tilted towards the night sky. Two cots were pushed against against the walls with a small table between them. A dresser and mirror lay on the other wall. A bedroll had been lain out right beneath the window.

" This is our room." Nathaniel's voice was soft as he shut the door quietly behind him.

It was then that Erika noticed Farrow sitting on one of the beds. His eyes were on the floor but snapped up when they had entered. He stared at them before removing his boots. He left them in a heap at the end of his bed before falling back onto his mattress.

Erika moved into the room and set her pack down beside the bedroll. Nathaniel offered her his own cot but she refused it.

She removed her boots before lying back on her bedroll. She could see the crescent moon rising through the window above her. She listened as Nathaniel removed his boots before climbing into his cot.

" Good night Farrow." Farrow merely grunted in reply to his brother. " good night Erika." he whispered.

" good night Nathaniel." she snuggled into her sheets.

She rethought the events that had taken place during this long and tiring day. A lot had happened in one day. Slowly she slipped into her waking dreams. Shapes danced across her mind but only one face remained clear in her mind.

Was love at first sight actually real?

_**Well what did ye think? Again I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long with this!! Please except my deepest apology and thank you all for being so patient with me! If there are any readers left I would really appreciate a review! I'll try get the next chapter posted within the next few days! **_

_**Peace!! XDxxxXD**_


	7. A Suffering City

_**Hello to the peoples! You will not believe what's after happening! My laptop crashed yet again! So now I'm using my dad's computer which sucks really because I have none of my notes on here! So basically I am just going to wing it for a while but I have re written some of my notes which will help and the plot line is now officially done! I had to fix a few things but thanks to a very creative friend it is now done! Whoop! **_

**Thank you list:**

**.Weasely.757**

**Van. Grace**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Setah**

**BahamaMama88**

**Elven friend**

**Turquoise blue 14**

**Aussie surfer**

**Dawun**

**Shadow-KissedKK**

**Aluminium poop**

_**So a big thanks to you all! Again ye are probably the most patient people I have ever met! On with the story! I give you chapter 7! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

Erika's eyelids fluttered open, her emerald eyes staring at the wall beside her. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. She was curled in a tight ball lying on her side. The sheet was wrapped around her, protecting her from the crisp morning. She untangled her self before sitting up.

She ran her fingers through her new hair, her head feeling heavy. She gazed around the room, remembering the day before. She blushed deeply when her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Nathaniel. She watched as his chest rose and fell, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. He was dreaming. She touched a finger to her lips, remembering yesterday. She was slightly proud of herself for being so brave.

She rose slowly, cold rushing in to replace the heat from her blankets. She tugged on her boots. She then strapped her weapons over her back. Her eyes were drawn to Farrow's bed. It was empty. She disregarded this before slipping silently out of the room.

She made her way down the stairs, through the hall and into the kitchen. It was empty but the back door had been left open. She entered into the garden and was surprised to find Farrow standing in the grass, eyes towards the horizon. She made her way through the grass and stood beside him. The silence of the early morning continued unbroken.

She gazed at the sky. It was a pale, hazy grey. A mist hung around them, droplets of water clinging to them and the plant life surrounding them. She watched as spurts of light appeared from under the horizon. Slowly the sun rose higher until it could be seen over the horizon. The sky near the sun began to awaken and turn a light shade of blue. She shivered slightly.

They stood in silence and watched as the sun rose. They waited until it was finally over the horizon, sparkling rays down upon the world below. She glanced at Farrow from the corner of her eye. He seemed to sense her gaze on him as he turned to meet her gaze. She held her breath as he opened his mouth. She waited for him to speak. Might he finally remove his mask?

"Gareth? Farrow?"

They both turned to see a very sleepy looking Nathaniel calling them from the doorway. He smiled at them both. Erika returned the smile. Farrow however merely turned and made his way deeper into the sea of grass. Erika watched as he disappeared inside the safety of the willow's branches.

"Breakfast's ready." Nathaniel's voice came from behind her.

She turned, Farrow forgotten, and followed him back into the house. Dureau was already sitting at the table spooning porridge into his mouth from a clay bowl. Adelaide sat beside him her own bowl before her. Nathaniel guided Erika towards the stove where the pot of porridge lay cooling. He filled bowls for them both before moving towards the table. They took there places and began eating, the porridge warming them from the inside out.

Nathaniel began explaining why it was so cold in the mornings. During the night a mist would blow in from the sea. It would take a while for the sun to burn it off. Erika listened as she spooned the porridge into her mouth. Elvira and Lillian had yet to make an appearance.

"Now then." Dureau pushed his bowl aside before turning to look at Erika. "We gladly welcome you to the rebellion. However you must work as much as we all do. You may stay here with us until I find a mission for you."

Erika nodded her head, a determined look in her eyes. With that they rose from the table. Adelaide collected the dishes while Dureau made his way outside onto the streets followed by Nathaniel and Erika.

The mist was still covering the streets so visibility was poor but Dureau knew where he was going and led them to the city centre. The mist seemed to grow thicker and contract. It clung to Erika's clothes, soaking them. As they approached the city centre Erika's elfin hearing picked up the soft murmur of men's voice. As they drew closer it became louder until it was like a hum in the air. Nathaniel and Erika stopped on the outskirts of the crowd while Dureau made his way forward, the men of the city parting to make way for him. Erika stiffened when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around and peered into the mist. Farrow appeared ghost like from the mist. Erika shivered; it was eerie when he did that. He was so silent that even she had trouble realising where he was.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before turning is attention to something above her eye line. Erika faced the crowd again. Even though she was tall many of the men were much taller then she was so she found it difficult to see over many of their heads. Instead she strained her hearing to try and catch what was being said. A hush came over the crowd and she was able to pick out Dureau's voice.

"Good men of this city. Our homes have once again been put under threat. They have sent men to try and test us but we have beaten them! Next they will try to tempt us with empty promises of safety. Only you can guarantee safety for your own family. Only we can gather a force unlike this land has ever seen! Who's with me?"

Cheers and responses came from the crowd. Many of the men clapped and applauded Dureau. Erika got the feeling that Dureau was the unnamed leader of this rebellion. He seemed to be an honourable man, one with morals and fairness. Nathaniel clapped energetically beside her. She could feel the pride rolling off every inch of him.

The clapping and cheering soon quietened down. Dureau spoke again, his voice cutting through the morning mist, reaching every man of the city.

"However my friends, how can we organise a rebellion if we are not organised ourselves? Our first task should be to rebuild this city so it can become a source of refuge to those who are in need of it. For those who wander this lonely land in seek of a home. They need not look further then here, among men with such large hearts. We will bring this land back to its former glory and once more will peace ring throughout Ijsselmeer!"

Again there was clapping and cheering but it was soon quietened. The men were divided into groups. Each group was given a job. Groups left the main body and soon there were only a few of the younger males still left. Erika counted herself, Farrow, Nathaniel and two other boys. A tall man approached them and began speaking to them instructing them on what their task was.

"See them beams over there? They need to be cut and hoisted onto the roofs. After that you need to mix the plaster up for the walls. Once all those jobs are complete report back here to me."

They nodded before heading off to collect the tools they needed. Nathaniel pointed out as many things in the city that they could see as they waited in line to collect their equipment. He vaguely pointed the church that sat at the top of the city. It was barely visible in the mist that still hung around the city as if it was trying to smother the life out of it. Erika gazed at the front of it, wondering how she had ever missed it. It was made entirely out of grey marble. The spires shot towards the sky, the windows pointed arches. It seemed deserted and had an empty and lonely feeling about it.

"Nathaniel!"

Both of them turned in the line to see a boy running towards them. He was about a year younger then Nathaniel. He was short yet he had a slim build. His brown locks bounced beside his long face, his even browner eyes set slightly too far apart. His lips were thin and turned up in an impish grin.

"Benji!"

Nathaniel motioned the boy over before introducing him to Erika as Benjamin Scholar. She herself was introduced as Gareth Mulvahill. Benjamin seemed like a very lively character and was busy describing to Nathaniel his latest flirtations with a girl in the city. Another boy soon joined their group as they moved up the line.

He was introduced as Shane Cole. He was much taller then the other boys and seemed closer to Farrow's age. His hair was bronze and was tied back in a silver clasp. His skin was pale and unblemished. He seemed quieter then the friendly Benjamin.

Erika was lost in the conversation. These boys seemed to have no idea how a girl's mind worked. Well, at least her mind. She wasn't sure if she could say the same for the poor girl who Benjamin had set his eyes on.

Her eyes were lost in the city, or what she could see of it, as they continued to move up in the line. Her gaze fell upon Farrow who was leaning up against a wall of a house. His dark gaze bore into hers however this time she did not break eye contact with him. Instead she held his gaze, shooting back a fierce gaze of her own. He arched one of his eyebrows as they continued to stare at each other.

Shane's words drew her back to the conversation.

"Is it true that there's a traitor amongst the rebellion?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Well my father thinks so." Erika didn't miss the pride in Nathaniel's voice.

"Give you three guesses who." Benjamin nodded in Farrow's direction.

They all glanced over to where he was now watching the men busy at work.

"No come on guys." Nathaniel spoke. "Farrow would never betray us. I'm sure of it. He's had enough betrayal in his life to know what it feels like."

The all looked questioningly at Nathaniel but he merely shook his head. He was not saying any more on the subject. The conversation again returned to the topic of girls but Erika's mind had wandered elsewhere. What had Nathaniel meant? Was Farrow cold and distant for a reason?

They finally reached the top of the line. Erika snapped out of her thoughts when she was handed a saw. It was then that she realised that she had no idea what she was doing. She gazed at Nathaniel, her eyes slightly desperate and pleading. He grinned slightly before quietly teaching her what they were going to be doing for the day.

The sun soon burned off the mist and the day became hotter. Erika's weapons lay near her at the ready but she couldn't work with them strapped to her back. Her arms ached from sawing as beads of sweat rolled down her back. Sure she was part elf but her body was not used to this kind of labour. She was using muscles she never even knew she had. Many of the men had removed their shirts, a luxury she could not afford. She tried to keep her head bent and concentrate on her work when Nathaniel removed his shirt. However she was unable to refuse herself a quick glance. His chest was smooth with the vague outlines of muscles that had yet to be toned. She blushed deeply before returning to her work, a bubble of girlish giddiness rising within her, a trait she didn't even know that she had possessed.

She shook her head before leaning back over her work, trying to regain concentration. Her arm was sore and worn out from the saw, while her hand was blistered and hot. She stood erect, her back aching, as she wiped a thin layer of sweat from her brow. The sun bore down on top of her, as if taunting her.

She sighed when the last bit of wood slipped through her finger tips. She stared at her hands. Slithers of wood had pierced her skin, some embedding them selves within her palms. Lines of blood ran down her hands, red drops appearing on her fingertips. However she merely brushed them against her tunic. There was still work left to be done. Next they lashed the newly cut beams with rope. Farrow and Shane scrambled up onto the roof of the house they were fixing. Nathaniel, Erika and Benjamin stayed beneath the house feeding the ropes. Together they hauled the beams to the top of the roof. Now not only had she cuts and blisters decorating her hands but now she could add rope burn to the mix. She switched places with Shane and worked next to Farrow as they bolted the beams onto the roof.

She leaned back, exhaling as the hammered the last nail. She glanced across to the next house where the three boys were struggling with the beams. She hopped down from the roof, not even bothering to see if Farrow had followed her, before making her way over to the three.

They stopped half way through the day for a lunch break which consisted of cheese and bread. After she struggled to swallow the hard lumps they set back at work. They laboured throughout the day, working endlessly in an attempt to rebuild even a few of the houses in the vast city. They also discovered that some of their attempts were in vain. Many of the houses had been burnt to the ground. They were gone past the simple repair jobs. Those families that had occupied those houses would be staying with other families in the city who had been gracious enough to offer them residence.

Finally, the last of the tools were put away as the sun set. I glanced around the city and realised that only a fraction of the work had been completed. There was still a lot more repairs to be redone and Dureau planned on rebuilding the church, bringing it back to its former glory, so that the people of the city could have a place to pray and seek guidance. They made their way home slowly after having said good bye to the two boys. Erika however felt guilty about not being able to see Selena. She turned to Nathaniel and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Nathaniel I'm going for a walk outside. Is that alright?"

He turned to look at her, his brow furrowing in confusion before he nodded.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

Erika thought back to the evening before. Her lips tingled as she remembered the feeling of his pressed against hers.

"Yes, please." Her voice was soft.

They nodded at each other before breaking away from the crowd. Erika didn't plan on staying away for too long. She just wanted to see if Selena was alright and maybe have another moment alone with Nathaniel. The two left the city, shutting the oak doors behind them. They strolled away from the door towards the tree that they had sat under the previous day.

"Nathaniel?"

He gazed at her, his eyes questioning.

"If I asked you to wait for me hear would you? And not question me?"

He nodded. She smiled brightly at him before pecking him on the cheek and dashing off. Her muscles in her arms and back were sore but she pushed back the pain and raced towards Selena. She opened out her mind as far as she could, searching for her.

_I am here my drottningu._

She raced towards her only to find her in the exact same spot. She slowed as she reached Selena.

_Selena have you not left here?_

_I did once, to hunt but I returned as soon as possible._

They chatted for a while about insignificant matters but Erika could feel her mind wander back to Nathaniel and their kiss they shared the night before.

_Confusion seems to cloud your mind no more, my drottningu._

_It no longer is. Selena I have never felt so strong about a person so quickly before._

_Then perhaps you have found the one who has been made for you. Where ever we came from I'm sure our creator made us into pairs. Some may seek yet not find and some may be merely passing by and suddenly find all there hopes and dreams answered in one person. But I warn you my drottningu. Thread lightly. He may appear to be your other half but not all may be true. Human's can be just as deceitful as any race._

_Thank you, Selena._

_Now go! We can't leave him waiting any longer!_

_I'll see you soon._

_My blessings are with you, my drottningu._

With that Erika sprinted back towards the tree. Her body was telling her she was tried even though she still had some energy left within her. She was just not used to this kind of work. She sighed when she spotted him sitting under the tree. She bounded the last few paces before manoeuvring her weapons to enable her to sit beside him.

"Thank you for waiting."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he turned to look at her.

"Yes."

Their conversation was cut off by Nathaniel's lips on hers. Such a sudden movement caught Erika by surprise but she soon melted into the kiss. For some reason though Selena's warning kept squirming at the back of her mind but she pushed it back and focused on just Nathaniel. His hand lowered to her stomach and grazed across her skin beneath her tunic. She was surprised by how soft his hand was. She brought her hand down from his hair and instead cupped his face in, her thumb slowly tracing his jaw. However in response to her touch Nathaniel drew away, breaking the contact between them. He removed his hand from her stomach and instead took her hand from his face. He held it up to the fading light, trying to look at it properly. Erika bit her lip as his eyes widened. He grabbed her other hand and held it up in the same manor. Erika knew what he was seeing, the results from her days labour.

She tried to tug her wrists free from his grip but her only tightened it, his eyes gazing at the scratches and blisters that decorated her once delicate hands. She glanced up at him only to have her gaze lock with his.

"Why didn't you say anything?" his voice was gentle and concerned.

"My weakness is my own. You cannot change that." His eyes widened as she continued to speak. "I could never have done, can never do, what you and your father have done. I've had such a sheltered life, I realise that now."

He dropped his gaze once again to her hands. She watched as he stroked them gently. She swallowed. She desperately wanted to tell him everything about her. But she was afraid, genuinely afraid. She drew a breath before speaking.

"About twenty years ago a rebellion in my land finally acted against the evil king who had leached our land, draining it of its life." His eyes shot up but she refused to meet them. "A rebellion that had been ongoing for years finally attacked his stronghold. My father was amongst them. He, along with my mother, was the one who defeated the king. With their swords they destroyed him, freeing our land from his plight. Now my land is peaceful, united. I have only ever known peace and harmony. But coming here I have been pushed into utter chaos and misery. I have never known suffering such as the one your people encounter every day. I could never do what you are doing here…" she let her voice trail off.

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, however she blinked them back. She would not cry. Tears were not a luxury the people of Ijsselmeer could afford. She jumped at the touch of fingertips on her chin.

Nathaniel lifted here chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His lips came down to meet hers in a soft, passionate kiss. She leaned towards him, pressing her body against his. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer so there was no space left between them, nothing to separate them.

Their kiss lasted longer then either had expected but they eventually pulled apart, both gasping for air. They both glanced at the sky just in time to see the sun sink below the horizon. They stood, hands entwined, and walked back towards the city.

They made their way down the lane towards their house but stopped dead in their tracks as they notice Farrow stalking towards them. They froze, dropping their hands. Farrow simply brushed past them however Erika caught something in his eyes, a glimmer of some emotion but it was gone before she could see what it was. Farrow left the lane and turned right, seemingly to head for one of the doors. Erika furrowed her brow in confusion. It was night fall. What would Farrow be doing now?

She turned towards the house but the question still nagged at her. She collapsed onto her bedroll, kicking off her boots. However, tired as she was, she could not fall asleep. She listened as Nathaniel's breathing drew slower and deeper, indicating hat he had fallen into slumber. Erika however tossed and turned, one question racing through her mind. Was Farrow the traitor?

Her mind wandered away from this question onto other matters. Before she knew it the faces of the men she had killed when she first arrived here flashed across her vision. She cringed as images of their broken, decapitated bodies flew through her mind. It really only hit her now that she had killed someone, and not only one person but many. She willed herself not to cry.

Her mind searched for another, less haunting topic to ponder on in hopes she would fall to sleep. Her thoughts fell onto Nathaniel. She smiled as she thought of him. She hoped she would forever smile like this when she was with him. A sudden thought hit her. He was human, a pure human. He wouldn't live as long as she would. She would have to watch him die. A burning sensation ripped through her chest. She couldn't even bear the thought of him dying, never actually having to watch it happen before her very eyes.

Eventually she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, her body winning the fight over her mind. She awoke the next morning, her body still stiff and sore. She gazed down at her worn hands and whispered the words that would heal them. She stared at her newly healed hands. They clenched into fist as she rose, her tired body screaming in protest.


	8. A Girl Called Erika

_**Well I have it all sorted now! I get to use my dad's computer at night and during the weekends so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story using that routine.**_

**THANK YOU LIST:**

**Setah**

**Tiger. Lily. Weasely. 757**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Van. Grace.**

**Xt-291**

**Aqua flame 13**

_**Any way thanks to everyone!!! I have to explain. The religion in this story, the one's the people of Ijsselmeer have, is based on my own. Also I'm going to be exploring a few new ones though out the story and if I do choose your religion and don't' get it right or have some facts wrong please leave it in a review or let me know some how! Thanks! I give you chapter 8! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV  
**She made her way down the stairs, ignoring the smells coming from the kitchen. Instead she left the house straight away. Farrow never returned last night but Erika had more important matters on her mind. She strolled down the lane, lost in her own thoughts. A new layer of fog had blown in last night but it was strangely comforting to Erika. It seemed to match her mood. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being called.

"Erika!" she turned to see Nathaniel behind her.

She waited for him to catch up to her before she turned on her heel and continued towards the centre of the city. Nathaniel jogged so he was in front of her and stopped, causing her to stop as well.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he asked.

"Nowhere." She replied keeping her voice soft, her face void from all emotions. Her thoughts from the previous night still haunted her.

"And you skipped breakfast to get there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to get started on my work so we can finish it today." She refused to meet her gaze.

"Is this about yesterday?" he asked, his voice timid.

"No." she sighed. "I just want to get some work done that's all."

"And will your hands be alright?"

She bit her tongue then, her hands curling into fists by her side. She simply nodded, not daring herself to speak. The two walked in silence towards the city centre. Erika was telling the truth, she really did want to get some work done.

They arrived there only to find a few of the men already hard at work. They went to collect their tools. Benjamin and Shane soon showed up so they started working. They cut more beams and hauled them onto roofs, nailing them down. It was permanent but it would do for now. She worked as hard as she could, trying to make it perfect without taking ages to do it. The day seemed to drag. They took their break for lunch and then returned to chopping wood and nailing beams. It seemed like every house in the city needed their roof repaired but this job was essential.

They continued working throughout the day, right until the sun began to set. The workers were all called to a stop. They reassembled their weapons before Nathaniel led Erika over to the church while the tools were being put away and everyone bid each other goodnight. Erika was confused as to why Nathaniel would want to show her the church. They walked through the iron gates and up the steps to the large oak doors. There was something eerie about the church. It looked neglected and it screamed of loneliness.

Nathaniel pushed open the doors to reveal a masterpiece. The floor was white marble. Pews were lined along the sides to create a single centre isle. The windows were made of different pieces of glass moulded together. They were arranged to make pictures. Pillars of grey held the magnificent roof up. On the roof was a large mural, a painting of two men in the heavens, Erika presumed. There fingertips were just touching although one of the men seemed to be more powerful then the other. Erika couldn't draw her gaze away from the mural.

"That's God touching the finger of Adam." Nathaniel whispered after noticing the direction of her gaze.

"Which God?" Erika asked.

"Our religion only has one God." Nathaniel explained.

"And who's this?" She asked indicating a statue made from wood that hung on one of the pillars.

The statue was of a man, hanging from a wooden shape. Erika stared at his face. It didn't seem to be filled with pain even though he was attached to the shape by nails through his hand and feet.

"That's Jesus Christ, our Saviour. He gave his life to saves us." Nathaniel explained as he stared at the statue. "He was nailed to a cross, crucified, and was mocked. He was called the king of the Jews. We are all God's children but Jesus was God's son, a son that was sacrificed to save humanity."

"What did he save you from?" Erika breathed

"Ourselves." Nathaniel glanced at her, a sudden deepness to his eyes.

They walked up the isle, Erika's eyes taking in every detail of the church. Candles had been lit and their flames danced in the draft from the doors and windows. They threw shapes onto the walls, making the statues come alive.

"Who's this?" Erika asked, stopping before a statue of a woman with a child in her arms.

"This is the virgin Mary. She was Jesus' mother." He gazed up at the woman. Even though she was made form marble she still had softness and warmth in her face.

"But she was a virgin." Erika felt foolish for stating such a thing.

"Exactly. That's the miracle. The baby was a gift. The angle, Gabrielle, came down from heave to deliver the news. At first Mary was afraid. She would be shunned if she had a child out of wedlock. But Joseph, a carpenter, still married her and raised the baby as his own. He accepted God's gift."

Erika stared up at Mary. How brave to do something like that. To accept something, indescribable, when you know it's going to change your whole life. When you know that the people you love and care for might abandon you. But it seemed that this was what Nathaniel's religion was all about, acceptance.

_I wonder, if he could ever learn to accept who I am. All of who I am._

She was about to speak when shouting and a loud crash from outside caught their attention. Both their gazes were drawn to the windows. A sudden fire flared up, sending flames of colour through the church.

They nodded before sprinting from the church. Erika was faster, much faster, and got outside first. She gasped at the sight before her. Soldiers battled against the men from the city. But how had they arrived so quickly? In such a large group surely some one would have noticed them?

However she shook such thoughts from her mind, as she reached out trying to grasp their intentions. Again these men's thoughts were filled with darkness. She drew her sword from across her back, the blade flashing in flames. The soldiers had set fire to many of the houses and the flames were spreading across the streets. It was what she saw in the crowd that set her off. A child was being ripped from the arms of its mother. The soldier held it as its mother was brutally beheaded before her screaming daughter. Murder of innocents was inexcusable.

A white hot anger rose within Erika. These people didn't need any more troubles. They did not deserve to be treated like this.

She bounded down the steps and within a flash was on the first soldier. He didn't' even see her coming before his throat was slit. She paid the fallen corpse no heed before she moved onto the second.

She paid no attention to the rest of the men. She had been consumed by her anger. It was like a toxin taking over her body. She killed man after man not even stopping in her stride. Heads were split from bodies, other's had the misfortune of being run through and left on the cold pavement to die, their last shuttering breaths of fear as she whirled through the men, any enemy in her wake was cut down with no exceptions.

She stopped at the other end of the crowd. Her sword dripped with their blood. Gore and blood was smeared across her clothes and face. She stood tall and turned to face the massacre she had dealt. Many of the men were staring at her, shock in their eyes.

It was only when her eyes fell on the men's bodies that the realisation of what she had done hit her. She was a murderer.

She dropped her sword, the metal clashing against the pavement. Men rushed to tend to the fires but to her everything moved as if some internal clock had been set to tick by slowly. She could not draw her sparkling eyes away from the remains of the soldiers. She tried to count them, to see how many lives she had taken away, but there were too many. She could feel herself plummet towards darkness but she fought against it. She could not be this weak.

She felt a thick, sticky liquid flow down her skin. She peered down at her torn, bloodied tunic. In her madness she had been injured. She didn't even feel the pain. Her mind didn't' seem to have registered it. She wasn't able to bring herself to lift up her tunic. She deserved this. A small token to pay for all the lives she had taken.

She looked up again, on the verge of slipping over the edge. She could see someone running towards her but she couldn't make out who it was. Her mind seemed sluggish; it worked hard just to identify who the person was. She blinked and he came into focus. Nathaniel. His eyes were set on her blood that was now spilling onto the pavement, mixing with the blood she herself had spilt. She couldn't fight the darkness anymore. It overcame her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**NPOV**

He caught her in his arms before she could hit the pavement. He lowered her, careful not to harm her any further. He lifted her tunic and gasped when he did. A large slice cut right through her midriff. It was long and deep. He ripped the end of his own tunic, holding it against her wound in attempt stop the bleeding. Her skin shone in the fires. She looked like a ghost. He prayed to God to save her. She meant everything to him. In so little time he had grown so attached to her. Fate was cruel if it was to part them now.

He lifted her once again shouting at the men to move aside. They did without hesitation. They had never seen someone attack with such ferociousness in their lives. She had killed mercilessly. Nathaniel hurried with her back to his house. He passed Benji on the way.

"Oh god, what happened?" he asked as he saw Erika lying limp in Nathaniel's arms.

"She's hurt. Go get the mage, now!"

It was only after Benji left that Nathaniel realised what he had said. Her. He raced towards the house, having no time to dwell on his error. He almost broke down the door in attempt to get her in.

"Mother!" he screamed. "Mother I need you!"

His mother appeared form the kitchen. Her eyes widened in shock as they took in Erika. She blessed herself quickly before rushing towards them. She led him upstairs and into his room.

He laid her gently on the cot, trying to keep her form loosing too much blood. He gazed at her face, trying not to panic.

_It'll be alright. Stop panicking! Panicking will only make this worse._

His father soon arrived, bringing with him Benji and of course the mage. The mage had lived here for as long as anyone could remember. She was a little old lady who lived in a cottage near to the city's centre. No one knew her name so everyone in the city called her mage. She was the city's healer. She used herbs to help heal the body and spirit. Helped people cope with their own minds. Some said she was a witch but she lacked any magical abilities.

Nathaniel's father entered the room followed by Benji and finally the mage herself.

She walked into the room, Nathaniel secretly begging her to hurry. She was dressed in a blouse and a long, trailing skirt. Her silver hair was knotted in a tight bun. Shawls were draped over her shoulders. A leather bag sat at her hip. She squinted at the girl who lay, perhaps dying, on the cot. He mentally smacked himself for thinking in such a way.

_She's not dead. You need to focus. You have to help her._

"What happened?" the mage asked.

All eyes turned to Nathaniel. His mind was working, trying to process what had happened.

"The soldiers attacked the city without warning. They were trying to burn it to the ground but Erika fought against them, killing them. She was badly injured in the process."

"Erika?" His father's voice was confused but Nathaniel couldn't look at him. He only had eyes for Erika.

"Yes this young one has a bold spirit within her." the mage concluded.

"Her?" Again Dureau's voice was confused.

"Out. All of you." The mage ushered the rest of his family and Benji out before they could ask anymore questions. She turned to Nathaniel who clutched Erika's hand.

"I'm not leaving her." his voice was low yet filled with authority.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to." She kneeled beside Nathaniel on the ground. For an old woman she was surprisingly able. She lifted Erika's shirt. Nathaniel couldn't bear look at the wound. Instead he kept his gaze on her face. He memorized everything about it. Every line, every detail.

"Keeping secrets are we?" the mage spoke from beside Nathaniel, her well trained hands intent on their work.

"She wanted to help but you know how things are. My father would never have let her join the rebellion even though she's ten times the fighter any man here will be." His voice was irritated.

He concentrated harder on her face as the mage raised her tunic even higher, intent on cleaning her entire torso. She then sewed the skin back together. Next she had Nathaniel raise Erika as she wrapped a bandage around hr body, attempting to keep the wound from being infected.

Nathaniel lowered her gently onto the cot. He gazed at her. Blood was splatter across her face but she was still beautiful.

"Will you keep our secret?" he asked the mage before she left.

"What secret?" She winked before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Nathaniel retrieved the water jug before cleaning off her face. Next he changed her tunic, the bandage covering her entire upper body. He gazed at her as she slept. Her breath was ragged as she pulled it through her parted lips. His fingers stroked her cheek, along her jaw line.

Nathaniel rose, sighing as he did. He would tell his father and mother the truth. The rest of the citizens need not know that Garry was in fact a girl called Erika.


	9. Confusion

_**Hey guys!! Thanks so much for all those kind reviews!! They make me feel so loved!!! Ha! Any way I have a quick question…would you all prefer if I updated shorter chapters frequently? Or longer chapters but with a longer time span in between. Given the situation with my computer and all that I think the second option might prove easier for me to work with but whatever you guys think! Just let me know!**_

**Thank you list:**

Aqua flame 13

Ekuliast

Van. Grace.

B-ball boy c.

Shalkinril

Elven friend

leahwannabe479

Aussie surfer

Dawun

**Ok I have to say….I hate my writing. It's just so…terrible. I'm going to finish with this story and then I'm going to have to do some serious soul searching. I just can't help writing, it's my passion. But any way I guess I need a new hobby then. Well any way I give you chapter 8! Enjoy dear readers!**

**EPOV**

Darkness. That's all there was. She tried to make sense out of it but it was to no avail. She struggled with her mind, willing it to work faster. She tried to calm herself down but she was unable to. Panic clawed at her mind. What if she was stuck here forever in this never ending abyss? Was this what death was like?

Then the world turned and dipped. A new sensation took over her. Utter fear. What was happening to her?

A sudden weight burdened her. She forced against it, using all her strength to keep it from crushing her. She pushed and struggled but the weight only seemed to get heavier, crushing her beneath it. Her body was on fire, her limbs trembling. Her cheeks puffed with effort, her chest rising and falling as she panted, her muscles screaming in protest. She tried to stop the weight from crushing her but she couldn't. No matter how hard she'd push against it, it would always gain an inch or so, creepy slowly towards her.

Pain seared through her body, a single line of burning pain ripping through her abdomen. Slowly the weight was going to crush her. She could feel a bubble of hysteria rise within her. She had never said goodbye to her mother or father. Never told Nathaniel how she truly felt about him.

The weight compressed, causing her to yell in pain. Or at least she tried to. No sound came from her open mouth. She was in silence with only this fatal weight near her. She could feel her life ending. It dripped from her body like a precious liquid being lost. She smiled sadly at herself. She would not die in her old age, nor would she die on a battle field. She would die alone.

The weight finally crushed her but she felt no pain. Instead the burning sensation in her body left her, leaving only the burning line on her midriff. Even though she was still alone in the darkness, at least she was still alive and for that she was thank full.

She suddenly felt power slowly returning to her body. She would wait, gathering up this power and use it to break free of this place. She waited and waited, the task wearing her patience but she held firm. Eventually she had enough power and….she opened her eyelids.

She felt hot and heavy all over. Her eyes would not open but she forced them to. She blinked lazily trying to remember what had transpired. The sun shone through the window, burning her eyes. She was on a cot. Someone was leaning against it, their head down so all she could she was their blond hair. She was afraid, was this person friend or foe?

Slowly her mind began to work. It was Nathaniel. A rush of relief followed by excitement ran through her. He was alright.

She tried to raise her hand from the cot, having great difficulty in just lifting her arm but eventually she managed it. She reached out her hand, but pulled it back, letting it drop again, as her mind began putting the pieces of her memory back together. She remembered.

She remembered the hot anger that had burned through her, coursing through her veins like a deadly poison. She had felt so strong, unbeatable. And the worst thing was…she had enjoyed the feeling. To feel such dominance, to know you could end a life by the slash of a sword. And that is exactly what she had done. She had ended all those men's lives. She was a murderer.

She forced her emotions back down inside of her. She could not show that she was weak. She remembered the look on the faces of the men as she had slaughtered the soldiers. She knew they saw her as a cold hearted monster, an uncaring beast. It was true. She had killed without hesitation, without any emotion in her other than blood lust and anger.

Flashes of no her own memory but the soldier's memory ran through her. She had brushed against their minds as she had fought. She saw herself through their eyes. She was like a demon, a beast from another world. She danced between them, slashing and hacking them down, leaving no one, showing no mercy,

Then she remembered the pain, searing pain running across her stomach. She glanced down but all she could see was a clean tunic. She tried to get her arms to move but she was too weak. It had taken most of her strength just to reach out to Nathaniel. Nathaniel.

Her mind shot back to him as she looked up. She peered at him and realised that he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him but she needed to know what had happened.

"Nathaniel." She whispered.

His head shot up, his blue eyes locking with her emerald orbs. They widened, his mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. He lifted a shaking hand towards her face.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"No." She answered.

He leaned forward and brushed his finger tips across her cheek bone. A sudden smile broke out across his face. It shone brighter then the sun warming Erika's heart. However she knew what she had done, she had accepted that fact, and she knew that until her dying day that battle would haunt her forever no matter how many times Nathaniel would smile.

"I thought I'd lost you." His voice had regained strength but it still cracked in places. "I was so afraid I thought you'd left me."

She watched as moisture filled up in his eyes. It broke her heart seeing him upset. And she had caused him this pain.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"For what?" he asked, his voice perplexed. "You save the city, stay with me and your sorry? Do you not realise your own greatness Erika?"

She felt pleasure rush through her as her name rolled of his tongue. But emptiness soon took over, refusing to let her have a few moments of joy. She stared into his eyes, hoping to find some kind of answer in them and she was surprised by what she saw. Joy. Pure and unwavering joy.

"But do you not realise what I have done?" she asked, challenging him.

She lowered her head in shame, not wanting to be judged by someone so close to her. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"And do you not realise how many lives you have saved by what you have done?" he asked but se was still unconvinced. "God forsakes no one. He welcomes all His children into his kingdom, regardless. Those men are no free of a life that has haunted them. I do not believe human men would take such evil actions unless their minds were not their own."

Erika paused and searched through her memory she found what she was looking for. The thoughts of one of the soldiers as the lay, dying, near the steps of the church. She entered it as if she was taking over his mind at that moment.

_She lay, gasping on the ground. Her stomach had been run through. Fear clutched at her insides as she knew the end was near. Flashes of her killer passed through her vision. The figure was tall and powerful. Dark hair framed an angular face, pale skin dancing in the flames. Green eyes that could steal your mind at one glance. And grace, such grace was unusual for a man to possess. Maybe it wasn't a man at all. Maybe it was an angel._

_As her dying breath drew closer a weight seemed to lift off her mind and she could think clearly again. She said a quick prayer in her head, asking God to forgive her sins. She thanked the angel who had freed her, allowing her to finally be at peace. Then she thought of her family. She would see them again. Her little sister, taken by the winter's cold. Her mind was her own again and she was returning home._

_She turned to look up at the mighty church before her, its spires reaching for the heavens._

_Father, I am ready._

She came back to her own mind, shock filling her. These men were not free. Their minds were being controlled. She felt even guiltier in a way but the she remembered what the man thought. He was thanking her. He thought she had been an angel coming to releases him.

She stared at Nathaniel. Expectation filled his features, as if he was waiting for him to question him further. She then glanced back down at her stomach.

"Nathaniel what happened to me?" He refused to answer her, his eyes on her abdomen. "Nathaniel please, h

Together they lifted her tunic to reveal a whit cloth. She fiddled at the knot, trying to undo it. With Nathaniel's help she began to un-wrap the cloth. She stared down at her stomach. A long tear ripped across her pale skin. The skin was sown together, the threads hardly visible though the blood that had soaked them. Nathaniel bent forward and kissed her stomach, avoiding the cut.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It was my own fault. I wasn't being careful."

Erika then made a snap decision. She trusted Nathaniel with her whole life. She could trust him wit yet another one of her secrets.

"Nathaniel?" She asked.

He nodded for her to continue.

"Under my pillow there should be a knife. Would you get it for me please?"

He nodded before rising from the cot and going to her bedroll. He rummaged beneath the pillow before his fingers found what he was looking for. He returned to the cot, a simple silver blade in his hands.

"Thank you."

She accepted the blade of him. She glared down at her wound and took a deep breath. She made to go cut the first stitch but Nathaniel caught her by the wrist.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"No Nathaniel..." However before she could finish her sentence he began ranting about how she could bleed to death, dye from infection or worse.

"Nathaniel!" she shouted, making herself heard over his rant. He stopped and stared at her, a confused look on his face. "Look at my hands"

She released the knife so it fell on the cot. He grabbed her other hand and stared at them. His eyes widened as he took in her perfectly smooth hands.

"But….how?" his voice was confused.

"Magic." She admitted.

He stared at her but she was unable to tell what emotion had over taken him.

"Really?" he breathed.

She nodded before picking up her knife again. She took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. She picked up the end of the stitches and pulled at them tightly. The movement sent a shot of pain through her but she pushed past it. She slid the knife into the wound. She needed to get rid of these stitches before she healed it up again. She cut the first stitch. Her body screamed for her to stop but she continued. She pulled the stitch from her skin, letting out a tiny gasp of pain. Nathaniel's hand gripped her shoulder.

"Isn't there any other way?" he asked.

She shook her head before moving onto the next one. She continued like this, cutting and pulling, sending shocks of pain through her. Her hands began to tremble but she tried to hold them firm, keeping all her concentration on her wound. The open skin began to spout blood but Erika ignored it as it dribbled on her hands.

Her hands became slick with her own blood and the knife slip cutting her own skin. She clenched her jaw before repositioning the knife and continuing. She eventually got to the last stitch. She tugged on it, pulling it free from her skin. She dropped the knife, her head spinning, but she needed to work fast in order to close the wound.

She suddenly remembered her necklace. She glanced down and saw it was still there, despite everything. She plunged into the energy, only taking what was needed. She began whispering the words that would heal her skin/ she could feel it burning but continued to speak through her teeth. Nathaniel grasped her hands, trying to comfort her in any way as his eyes were drawn to her working magic.

Eventually she slumped back onto her pillows, utterly exhausted, her body shaking and dripping in sweat. She stared down at her now, smooth, blood covered stomach. She used the old bandage to wipe away the blood. Nathaniel gasped when he saw her stomach. It was as flawless as it had ever been.

He gazed at her but she refused to meet his eyes, afraid of what she might she. He leaned closer to her, his hands cupping her face. She gazed up at him. She was shocked into unbelief as she stared at his eyes. They were swimming with…what seemed like….pride. She felt herself melt as they continued to just stare into each other's eyes.

"That…was the bravest thing I have ever seen." His voice was calm and soft as he pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

She inwardly smiled. How could it that this human male could have such an effect on her? How is it that he could make dire situations seem possible to overcome?

However a nagging feeling wormed its way into the back of her mind. This could never last forever. She would eventually have to return home and she wasn't sure Nathaniel would want to return with her. He would start to grow old, but time would seem faster. She would remain untouched by time due to her elfin, human and rider blood. She was still not sure how long she would live for but many elves and magicians in her land guessed decades, a few even centauries.

She disposed of such thoughts. She could continue to live in ignorance, at least for another while. But she was afraid. Not of the enemy, not of the time, not even of the unknown. She was afraid of falling in love. Her heart thudded in her chest in response to his touch. Maybe she had already fallen…

They pulled apart and continued to gaze at one another. A slow smile crept across her lips. A few questions whirled in her mind and Nathaniel seemed to notice the change over her as he looked at her, questioningly.

"Nathaniel how long have I been unconscious?" her tone was slightly apprehensive.

"Three days. About two days ago your fever spiked but then it broke last night, much to my relief."

"Did anymore soldiers come?"

"No."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Many houses were destroyed and some of the church. We start rebuilding again tomorrow. The people of this city were asking for you. They wanted to thank you for saving them."

"I don't' need to be thanked." She dropped her gaze fingering the tunic she had pulled back down. A sudden thought hit her. "Do they know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm really a girl?"

"My family do yes..."

"And?"

"My father wishes to speak to you soon."

Erika felt her stomach drop. Now that Dureau knew she was a girl he would never let her help. People here had their own way of living and she respected that. All of them women she had seen here seemed happy with the way they led their lives. But Erika needed to help. She couldn't sit idly by and watch Nathaniel risk his life. She needed to help, she wanted to help.

"I best go talk to him then shouldn't I?"

Nathaniel peered at her. She wondered what he was looking for in her face…fear perhaps? Nerves? She set her jaw and stared at him, determination blazing in her emerald eyes.

He nodded before standing. He offered her his hand which she took. It was weird standing up. It was like her legs had fallen asleep but, with his help, she was up. She pulled on her boots before strapping on her weapons. Elvira had kindly gone to find Erika's sword after the chaos of the brief yet gory battle. She inserted a knife into her boot encase she lost her weapon during another attack. She hoped there wouldn't be another one. She glanced out the window. The sun was setting. The work would have to wait until tomorrow. She was determined to help renew this city.

They both left the room. Erika could feel her strength ebb a little just after those small few efforts but she ignored it. All she needed was perhaps some food and a little sleep and she'd be fine. She needed her strength back in order to help the city.

Smells hit Erika as soon as she was in the hall. They carried from the kitchen down stairs. Her stomach growled her mouth moist as she yearned for food. Nathaniel noticed this. He laughed slightly before leading her downstairs and into the kitchen.

The rest of the family were seated around the table but looked up when the too entered. Farrow's eyes widened a tiny fraction. Erika narrowed hers into slits. So he was back. A moment of awkward silence passed. Erika felt as if she could slice the tension with a knife. What happened next surprised them all.

Adelaide stood and rushed over to Erika embracing her. Erika froze not knowing how to react. The women squeezed Erika's small frame tightly.

"Thank you, my dear." She whispered. "You saved us." She stepped back before staring at Erika.

"No really I didn't."

"By God you didn't!" Dureau slammed his fist on the table making them all stare at him. "I've never seen a man fight like that before, not to mention that you're a girl too. And in your youth as it looks."

Erika simply nodded. However the sweet fragrances from the meal were taunting her. All she wanted at that very moment was a full stomach. Adelaide suddenly gasped. They all looked at her.

"I didn't hurt you dear did I?" her hands hovering over Erika's stomach.

"Oh...no not at all." This wasn't exactly a lie. Adelaide hadn't hurt her.

"Let me take a look, see how it's doing." She made to lift her tunic.

"No honestly." Erika protested trying to keep that particular secret a little longer. "It's fine."

"Well then come!" Adelaide ushered her to the table where Erika sat. "You must be famished."

Erika's stomach replied for her, growling like a beats in a cage. Erika blushed a deep red but all was forgotten when a plate of vegetables was placed in front of her, courtesy of Nathaniel. She smiled at him before digging in.

Erika leaned back in her chair. It felt good to feel full again. A sigh of content left her lips. Everyone around her was engaged in their own conversations. Her head was beginning to feel sluggish, her eyes heavy. Dureau rose and turned to Erika.

"I have something to show you."

He turned and left the kitchen through the hall not bothering to see whether Erika was following him or not. She did however, all the way up the lane, and down the main street. They passed many people along the way, many hurrying to get home before the sun set. Many stopped and thanked her to which she merely nodded. She didn't feel proud of what she had done. The images of the dying men flashed before her mind's eye but she tried as hard as she could to disregard them.

Eventually they stopped at the church. One side of the magnificent building had been burnt. Erika gazed in horror. It was her favourite building in the whole of the city. So threatening and cold on the outside. But it was what was on the inside that counted, that's where its beauty lay. They strode towards the church and at first Erika thought they were going to enter it but instead they veered off to the left going around the church.

Erika stopped in her tracks when she saw what was behind the building. It was a graveyard. She walked slowly forward and gazed at the tomb stones. Names were scribed upon the granite a well as love messages or messages of remembrance. However, the air was not filled with sadness like she would have expected. Instead it was filled with a deep peace.

"These are all the citizen's who have died here." Dureau's voice was calm and gentle beside her.

A back iron gate enclosed the graveyard. However Dureau moved on, away from the graveyard. She was surprised when they arrived upon another, this one further away from the church. There were no tomb stones here, merely wooden crosses.

"These are all the people who have died in this city that did not originate from or live here."

"Are the…"Erika's voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes. The soldier's you killed are buried here. Including the ones you killed upon your arrival." He nodded at the new mounds of up turned earth. "Although their deeds were wrong, they are still the children of God. Children that he shall not cast out nor forsaken." He turned to Erika. "A man is not dictated on the deeds he does, whether good or bad it is how he handles them. If he kills and afterwards gloats instead of begging forgiveness then his sins will be punished. However is he admits his wrong doings and feels remorse then his soul will be spared. If he acts humbly about his good deeds he will be rewarded when he meets St. Peter at the gates of heaven." He gazed at her, a certain knowing in his eyes. "You may be young in years but your spirit is old and wise. Since you have set foot upon this land you have killed more men then another man might in a life time. But I see the remorse burning in those eyes of yours, the shame that is so gracefully masked upon your face. I will tell you this. God will not judge you nor shun you. He will always welcome you with open arms as long as you feel remorse. Don't let the past haunt you yet don't' toss it aside either." He nodded at her before turning to go. "Take your time. In these situations I always find a peaceful place is the place to be." He smiled at her before walking away.

She stared at his back as he walked away. She could feel a weight lift of her shoulder's. She stared at the horizon before closing her eyes.

_If there is a God out there, know this: I am sorry for what I have done. Those men did not deserve to die. But now they are free to be with you once more. Please try to forgive their sins, however intentional they may be._

She opened her eyes again, just in time to see the sun dip beneath the horizon. A cool breeze blew her short hair, disarraying it. She smiled slightly, her full lips spreading into a peaceful expression. Confessing what she had done, feeling as if someone had listened made her pain easier to bare. She wondered if Dureau had experienced something similar to the turmoil that raged inside of her. She knew that this peace would not last forever but she still treasured the moment.

She stood in the graveyard for a while, simply staring at the sky as it grew darker turning from the oranges of sunset to the navy of twilight and finally to the black of night.

She sighed before leaving the graveyard. It gladdened her to know how respectful this city was and how strongly they believed in their God. Erika stared up at the sky, wondering if it was all true. There had to be something else out there, a creator perhaps? A keeper to go meet once you die? She made a note to ask Nathaniel who St. Peter was. She hoped he would be merciful on her if she should meet him at the gates of heaven.

She strolled down the empty streets. She watched as the candle lights were dosed from inside houses. A night breeze caressed her as she made her way back to the house. She entered the lane and stopped.

A figure was coming towards her. Her hand instinctively shot out to grasp the hilt of her sword but she lowered it when she recognised the figure. It was Farrow. His face was illuminated by the now present moonlight. She walked slowly forward, slightly uneasy around him. He paused before her but she kept walking. She was surprised at what happened next.

He pushed her against the wall, her back hitting it with a soft thud. One hand leaned against the wall beside her while the other caught her chin between his thumb and fore finger. She stared up at him, confusion written on her face. Was he going to kill her?

He gazed into her eyes and she felt as if he was gazing into her soul. Slowly, he leaned forward. She realised what her intentions were but something held her in place. Her head was screaming for her to run but her heart and body were telling her to stay. His lips parted slightly and she could feel his breath on her face, tickling her cheek.

He stopped, inches from her lips. He dropped his gaze to the ground. A groan left his lips; she could hear it reverberate through his chest. He spoke, his voice deep and smooth as silk.

"I can't. How could I?"

He stared back at her, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. She stared into his eyes. He finally had removed his mask even for a little while. She stared into them, like pools as if she was drowning. She could see endless pain, nothing else. Just pain. She reached up her hand as if to touch his face but stopped when he released her chin and stood back, his mask back in place.

"Sleep well."

With that he turned and continued back up the lane onto the street. Erika stayed against the wall, her chest rising in falling as she gasped for air. She felt….confused.


	10. A Mission

_**Hey guys. So another day, another chapter. I think I'm going to continues on like this; posting when I can. If I give myself a time limit then the chapter will only turn out badly, well, worse then they already are. Although I now know exactly where this story is going and how it's going to get there! So sit back and enjoy!**_

**THANK YOU LIST:**

Aqua flame 13

.weasley.757

Aussie surfer

Van. Grace

Dawun

_**Any way you guys thanks so much for the brilliant reviews! I had a bit of self loathing going on while I was writing the last chapter. I lost confidence in the story but I'm back (I hope) thanks to all your lovely reviews! It's nice to know what ye think. Also a big thanks to all those who are simply reading this story! A review now and then would be good but if you don't want to don't sweat it! It's nice to know you're reading it any way! And so you will no longer hear no more complaining coming from me! I'll just try updating this story as quick as I can!! I give you chapter 10! Enjoy dear readers! :D**_

**EPOV**

She turned and headed down the lane, her head still spinning. What was going through Farrow's mind? She made her way into the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. All the lights were out but that didn't bother her as she made her way up the stairs.

She pushed open the door, being as gentle as possible, and crept into the room. Her silence was worth nothing however as Nathaniel was sitting up on the bedroll. His head shot up when she entered. She approached him, taking her own seat on the bedroll.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his voice a bare whisper.

"Yes. Your father showed me the graveyard near the church." Nathaniel nodded, seemingly knowing his father's intentions.

"Mother wanted to move you into the girl's room but I assured her that you were comfortable in here."

Erika nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. Instead she stared at the patch of moonlight that was seeping in the window. Flashes of what had just happened crossed her mind's eye. What would have happened if he had kissed her? Would she have kissed him back?

"Erika?" her attention snapped back to Nathaniel after he called her name.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

She simply nodded her head. She didn't want to think about what had happened any more. She was tired and her eyelids were beginning to falter. She rose fluidly from the bedroll before kissing Nathaniel on the cheek.

"Good night, Nathaniel."

"Good night, Erika."

She smiled at him before moving over to the cot. She sat down, removing her boots. She gripped the knife in her hands before shoving it under her pillow. She rolled over on her side, pulling the sheets around her body.

She willed herself to sleep, keeping her mind blank from all thoughts except for one; the boy that lay near her. She counted his breaths, the easy rhythm lolling her into unconsciousness.

She awoke the next morning, taking a few minutes to realise where she was. Her nose was inches away from the wall. Her hair was tousled and scattered, the sheets wrapped tightly around her body. She struggled in them for a few moments before finally being released. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth it down. She rose from the cot, pulled on her boots and left the room without a sound. She crept quietly down the stairs and into the empty kitchen.

She made her way out into the back garden. She didn't know why but her feet seemed to lead her in the direction of the willow tree. The sky was still a hazy grey, the normal mist having rolled in from the sea. She slipped between the grasses, her hands fingers feeling the wet blades. She finally reached the base of the willow tree and discovered something she had failed to notice before. All along the base of the willow were lilies. Pure white lilies. She bent down and brought her nose to one of the petals, inhaling their sweet scent. She sighed before gazing up into the branches of the willow searching for...for…him. She needed to talk to him about the previous night. What exactly had happened?

She felt her heart thudding in her chest as she thought about how close he had come to kissing her. She tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss him but she disregarded that thought, mentally scolding herself for thinking such a thing. She turned her attention to the sky that was finally beginning to brighten. She inhaled a deep breath. With every new dawn came hope. Hope for this city, for its people and for this land. There and then she made a vow. She vowed that she would help free this land no matter the cost. A steely determination appeared in her eyes as she turned and entered the house once more, its residents now awake.

She worked for weeks rebuilding the city. Houses were not only repaired but many of them were rebuilt. No one knew why but Dureau insisted on it. Erika got the feeling that he was planning something.

Over that time Erika became closer to Benjamin and Shane. She became especially close to Nathaniel, spending all her free time with him. She also visited Selena, keeping Nathaniel in the dark about that particular secret. She was waiting for the opportune moment in which to tell him. She and Farrow avoided each other like the plague. He didn't seem to want to talk to Erika about what had happened which suited Erika fine. She could forget the incident and act like it never happened.

Over those few weeks Erika herself changed. Her body became toned due to all her work. She still regained her feminine physic but her body became stronger, more agile and able. Her jaw and cheek bones became prominent, all sources of baby fat gone. Her stomach became toned and flat with a few ridges of muscles. Her arms held a new found strength along with her legs; her back muscled yet still delicate. Her hair grew slightly longer which suited her better. However Erika was unaware of all these physical changes. She was too engrossed in her work to notice something like that.

Erika strolled through the city on her way to work. All the houses had been resurrected. Families could now move back in and hope to make a new start on their lives. There had been no more attacks from the soldiers since the massacre on the church steps. She reached the city centre, many of the men greeting her but they refused to make eye contact. She in turn greeted them but kept her head down. The citizen didn't bother her and she in turn helped where she could but left them in peace for the most part.

She stood at the edge of the crowd having left before Nathaniel had. She smiled when she felt his presence behind her. She turned ad gave him a smile which he returned. They both turned and watched as Dureau took his place before the citizen's. A special meeting had been called this morning, Erika was still unsure why. The crowd quietened down as all attention was turned onto Dureau.

"My friends!" he addressed everyone, his voice loud, clear and full of authority. "Look at our city! Families can now return to their homes in the hope of being somewhat safe. However I will not lie to you. We are all still in danger and there is much more that we must do in order to protect ourselves. Our next task is our church; our place of refuge, our place of peace." He gestured to the church behind him.

It was only now that Erika really noticed how bad the damage was. A full side of it had been burnt, the exquisite glass windows destroyed. She gazed at the magnificent building remembering that night weeks ago. Had it really been that long? If she closed her eyes she could feel the heat, hear the screams and a mere trace of the anger that had boiled her blood that night. She opened her emerald eyes and fixed them once again on Dureau.

"And so my friends we must take on this task. We need our church and not only will we rebuild it we will make it more welcoming and more flourished then ever before!"

Applause erupted through the men, Erika clapping her hands lightly. She stared up at Dureau, admiration seeped through her. He really was doing everything he could in order to help this city.

The rest of the day was spent collecting stones that would do for the wall of the church. Other's collected glass from any where and every where in hopes of restructuring the fine windows. The day past quickly. Erika would have preferred to have gotten more done but she knew that it was better to do it right than to do it quickly.

She and Nathaniel strolled back towards the house, chatting about insignificant things. They finally made it back to the house, surprised to find a very serious looking Dureau sitting at the table. Although he normally did keep his face serious Erika always noticed the laugh lines around his lips. He seemed like the kind of man who did in fact laugh a lot in easier times. He looked at the two when they entered.

"Sit."

They glanced at each other before taking their seats at the table. Erika bit her lip in hesitation.

"Where's Farrow?" he asked.

Erika's heart gave an involuntary leap at his name but she forced herself to instead focus her attention on Nathaniel.

"He's on his way home. He should be here any moment."

As if on cue the front door opened, followed by the kitchen door, revealing Farrow. He seemed to taste the atmosphere. Without a word he slid out a chair and took his seat, across from Erika. She tried to keep his gaze from him, focusing instead on Dureau.

He leaned back and seemed lost in thoughts. They waited patiently. He leaned forward again, hands spread out on the table. He seemed to be picking his words carefully.

"Erika."

She jolted at the sound of her real name. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. He looked at her. Hid she see regret in his eyes?

"I'm sorry but..."

"No father."

Her head spun round till she was facing Nathaniel. He was staring at his father, determination glowing in his blue eyes.

"Erika has done so much for the rebellion. She saved Farrow and I the day she arrived. She works just as hard as any man here. She saved this city from the savage attack of the soldier's." HE turned to face her. "She has done more for us then any one has realised."

"Oh my." Adelaide's voice seemed distant.

Erika only had eyes for the boy before her. Her heart swelled with love for him. Nathaniel had stood up to his father, some one he idolised, just for her. She smiled at him, a smile which he mirrored. She mentally reminded herself to thank him later.

"I know."

They all turned to face Dureau who was staring at Nathaniel, pride filling his gaze.

"That is why I have chosen her for a very important mission. One that I need all three of you for." He indicated to Erika, Nathaniel and, much to everyone's surprise, Farrow.

What was Dureau doing? Was he trying to keep Farrow close in order to flush out the traitor?

"What's the mission father?" Nathaniel asked.

"I want you to gather the rebel forces." They all looked at him, confusion filling Nathaniel and Erika's face. Farrow's was, per usual, blank.

He leaned back smiling at their expressions.

"I want you to gather all the rebel forces. All the rebel forces in Ijsselmeer."

_**Well what did ye think? I know it's a little uneventful but this was really sort o a hapter filler. We're really getting into the story now! Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter very soon!!! Please review if you can!!! Thanks! :D **_


	11. A Resolve

_**Hey guys! Yet another chapter on its way! This routine thing is actually working out. I know waits are longer but at least the chapters are getting out. Sorry for all the drabble in the last chapter but I just had to make a filler!**_

**THANK YOU LIST:**

**Tiger. Lily. Weasley. 757**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Fitz marksicle**

**Dawun**

**Aqua flame 13**

**Van. Grace**

**Aussie surfer**

**Adurna Brisingr**

_**Any way guys I put a poll up on my page and I'd really appreciate it if you'd all vote. I do know who she will end up with and if I'm honest it's kind of obvious but I wan to see your opinions so please vote! Thanks! I give you chapter 11! Enjoy dear readers! :D**_

**EPOV**

She gazed up into his black eyes. They seemed to continue on forever, a black void filled with what seemed to be loneliness. His brow relaxed as he gazed at her. He reached up and brushed his tanned fingertips along her cheekbone. Her skin tingled where he had touched her. Blood rushed to her cheeks as he pushed back the hair from the side of her face, exposing her full features to him.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body towards his. Heat seemed to radiate from him. She could feel his steady heart beat beneath her fingertips. Her own heart was ramming against her rib cage.

He kept his gaze locked on hers. She was powerless against it. He leaned closer to her, his eyes still on her own. It was like he was gazing into her soul, trying to see past her exterior to see who she truly was. The way he stared at her made her shiver, in a good way.

His hand moved to the back on her head, pulling her towards him until there was no space left between them. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together.

She leaned her head back as he tilted his own. She waited for the moment when their lips would meet. A bubble of pure excitement rose within her. Feelings rushed through her in an alarming magnitude. She had never felt this way before, not with anyone.

He leaned closer still their lips inches apart. All other thoughts left her mind bar a single one. Only he filled her mind. Their closeness, the way his eyes gazed at her. The way his hair curled softly at the back of his neck where one of her hands lay entangled within those curls. How his lips parted ever so slightly as he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. One name ran through her mind…..

_Farrow._

Erika shot up, once again entangled in her sheets. She hit the floor with a loud thump, arms and legs flailing about. She eventually untangled herself. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, a thin line of sweat covering her body.

Both Farrow and Nathaniel had awoken to the sound of her fall. Both were staring at her as she tried to calm her breathing. She refused to look at Farrow. Instead she focused her attention on Nathaniel, nodding her head slowly to show that she was alright.

The room was filled with a dull, natural light. Erika rose, rubbing the back of her head, and collected the sheets. She made the bed before slipping on her boots. The boys also pulled on their boots, sleep seemingly forgotten. Three packs lay ready and waiting at the door. She was confused by this but soon remembered the mission they had been given. They were to collect the rebels of this land and send them towards the city. The city here was the closet place to the Seithr resided in their castle. The plan was to gather the rebel forces before attacking the castle and the surrounding city.

Erika strapped on her weapons before shrugging on her pack. She left the room together with Nathaniel and Farrow. They crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their silence was worthless however as the rest of the family were awaiting them in the kitchen. Lillian couldn't keep from yawning as they prepared to leave.

"At the next city buy some horses." Dureau handed Nathaniel a bag of coins. "You can hunt for food and once the members of the rebels know who you are they will accommodate you."

He then explained what to do once they arrived at their locations; who to contact, how to act and what to say. Nathaniel hugged his family before leaving. Erika received a hug from Adelaide, Elvira and Lillian but she simply grasped Dureau's forearm. Farrow didn't seem interested in saying goodbye to his family. He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning to leave the house.

They three hurried through the streets, not wanting to draw attention to them. There was definitely a spy in the rebellion so the fewer who knew of their plan the better. Erika however was almost positive that the traitor was standing right beside her and she would keep him under her watch.

The eventually left the city, heading south along the coast line. Or at least, that was the plan. Erika opened her mind and began conversing with Selena. She explained what was happening and instructed Selena to stay hidden and to follow them, only appearing unless absolutely necessary. She couldn't risk Farrow knowing about Selena for fear he should tell the Seithr and put her in danger.

They followed a worn out path. Nathaniel explained how the path was used by merchants and travelling gypsies. The walk grew quiet after Nathaniel finished his story but it was not an uncomfortable silence. Erika felt her muscles tense and long for her to run. She even had to slow her walking pace to match the boy's. She sighed gently to herself. This journey would be longer then she expected and she worried that she would end up getting frustrated with their dawdling pace.

She glanced behind her. The city really did look magnificent. It lay nestled beside a forest, the sea close to its doors. The grey walls stood out amongst the green foliage. She could see the spires of the church that shot up towards the sky. She thought about all the men that would be working on the magnificent building. She presumed their absence wouldn't go unmissed but she trusted Dureau on his decisions. He seemed fit to lead this rebellion and all the men of the city respected him. He had managed to create a rebellion in such hard times. And not only in his own city but seemingly in the rest of the land.

Erika took this chance to gaze out at the sea. The waters tossed and churned. The sun shone down upon it, reflecting of its surface. It was like the skin was made of crystal. The sky was a breathtaking shade of blue, no white cloud interrupting the unending colour.

Their path became a little more uneven as it ducked in and out of hills, obscuring their sight of the sea. By night fall they stopped to make camp. The built a fire nestled against a small hill. They kept it small; just enough so Nathaniel could cook the meat he had brought with him. Erika simply ate the fruit ad nuts she had brought with her, the smell of the cooking meat making her stomach churn.

When she glanced behind her she could barely make out the lights from the city. Although their pace had been slow they'd made steady progress. She watched as Nathaniel exposed his hands to the warmth of the fire. It grew colder at night time with mist rolling in from the sea. Nathaniel explained that she should protect her weapons at night for fear of them getting wet. She did as she was told, wrapping her weapons in one of her tunics.

She laid out her bedroll near the fire that had now burnt down into embers that lay smouldering. It still gave them a soft light and some warmth. Nathaniel set his near her, Farrow a bit father away from them.

Erika wrapped herself in her blanket, trying to shield herself from the cold night air. She lay on her back, gazing up at the stars. She realised that she had been sleeping under the same stars for fifteen years. They had been the one thing that had remained constant in her life. A gentle sigh left her lips as her eye lids grew heavier. She bid them both a goodnight before finally giving into her tiredness.

She leaned against the wall, smiling up at him. He clutched her small, petite hand in his large calloused one. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair from his face. He caught her retreating hand with his own and kept it pressed against his cheek. Her hand burned as she stroked his face with her thumb. He turned his head, kissing her palm gently. The sensation carried on up her arm. A slow smile spread across her face as she gazed into his dark eyes. It was extremely hard to tell where his irises ended and his pupils began.

She was fascinated by his eyes. She could spend eternity staring into them, becoming lost within their deep chasms. He released her hand but she kept it on his face, tracing his features. She brushed her fingers across his cheek, down his nose, across his sculpted lips and down his jaw. She traced her finger along his neck to the hollow in his throat. He sighed and she could feel it as it made its way up his throat. She glanced up at him, his eyes closed in a peaceful expression.

She ran her finger back up along his neck, back up until her hand once again rested on his cheek. She dropped her hand, placing it on his chest instead. His eyes shot open. They both stared at her hand as it rose and fell in time with his breathing.

She tore her gaze away from her hand to look up at him. Sensing her gaze, his eyes rose to meet hers. She leaned toward him, standing on her toes in order to reach him. She smiled when he responded by leaning closer…

_Farrow._

Again Erika woke with a start, her eyes flashing open. She laid still, her heart pumping in her chest. She glanced around her. Her eyes fell on Nathaniel's sleeping form. Guilt rocked through her. Why did she keep having these recurring dreams involving herself and Farrow? She snuck a glance at Farrow. He was staring up at the sky, one arm behind his head the other resting across his sternum. She stared at him, trying to figure out what was happening to her. She had no urge to kiss him so why did she have dreams about him?

It was possible that she was simply taking too much notice of his presence and the event that happened the night she had recovered from her wounds. She thought back to that night. How it had felt for him to touch her. How gentle he'd been. How she had felt knowing that he was about to kiss her. Confusion clouded her mind as she sat up, staring off into the distance. Thoughts continue to flitter about her mind until Nathaniel rose. He grumbled under his breath as he wiped sleep from his eyes. He stared at Erika before flashing her a brilliant smile. Erika tried to smile back but not her whole heart was put into that smile as it normally would be.

She knew she loved Nathaniel. Maybe the only emotion she held for Farrow was lust. He was quiet desirable, any woman would agree. But maybe there was another emotion underneath the surface…pity perhaps?

Whatever the reason was she would make sure that she wouldn't think of Farrow I that way any more. He was a suspected traitor to the rebellion. Nathaniel's brother! She gazed at Nathaniel. She loved everything about him; his soft blond hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his babyish face. He was perfect in her eyes, flawless.

He noticed her staring and tilted his head in confusion. She shook her head before rising. She packed away her bedroll before unwrapping her weapons and strapping them onto her back. She also concealed a knife within her boot. Once they had destroyed evidence of their camp they set off once again.

Erika couldn't help but be extremely aware of where Farrow was. He seemed to always be there, silently drinking everything in. she despised the effect he had on her and if she was completely honest she despised him too. He walked with such arrogance that it sickened her. He was so sneaky and seemed to be devious. She knew for sure he was the traitor. To sell out his own family in return for power? Total and utter greed.

Her mind was made up. Farrow was nothing more then a pretty face. A dangerous threat that should be watched at all times. Erika would not allow him to harm Nathaniel, no matter what the cost.

_**So yeah I used this chapter to kind of show the confusion going on within Erika and then her resolve at the end. I didn't want to continue on for them to arrive at their destination in this chapter because I thought there would be too much in this chapter as I really wanna describe their destination well!! So if you can please review! But I'm happy if you just read thanks! Oh ad if you could make my day and do my poll!!! Thanks! :D**_


	12. Siikimi in the Desert

_**Thanks so much you guys for the fantastic reviews! I've looked at the poll results and their…interesting! But it's not closed yet so you can still vote! But at this stage it's safe to say I think you all know who she's going to end up with…it's so obvious! But I sort of like that about this story. It's really obvious in a subtle way. Does that even make sense? Ha! :D**_

**THANK YOU LIST:**

**Tiger. Lily. Weasley 757**

**Leahwannabe479**

**Aqua Flame 13**

**Elven friend**

**Aussie surfer**

**Van. Grace**

**Adurna Brisingr**

_**Well guys I just wanted to let ye know just how much your reviews mean to me! They really give me that kick when I'm writing my next chapter! A big thank you to all! I give you chapter 12! Enough dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

It felt as if they had been walking for weeks on end when really only a few days had passed. Erika found the heat increasingly overwhelming. Her body was not used to its intensity. The green landscape soon turned brown and dusty. It became barren, all sources of life seeming to disappear. The earth became dry and sandy. The tress thinned before disappearing completely. The grass dried until it became brown and rough. The place was barren, a waste land; a desert.

Nathaniel had informed her that a tribe, known as the Siikimi, made their homes here. Erika found it hard to understand how an entire tribe could sustain itself in such a waste land, even if they were nomadic.

Erika was gladdened when she could pick out spots of colour on the hazy horizon. As they drew closer she realised they were in fact tents made from brightly coloured cloth. This sight gave Erika new found strength and she hurried on wards. Farrow was able to keep up with her however Nathaniel was finding it a little more difficult. Erika explained to him what she could see, keeping her steady gazed locked on the tents that were steadily growing bigger. Nathaniel seemed unsure at first but as soon as his human sight picked up the tents he hurried onwards with the others. They were all eager for some water, shelter from the heat and a good nights rest.

They finally reached the settlement, eager to relieve their tired backs of their packs. Erika gazed around. The place seemed to be deserted. The only signs of life were a few smoking fires located outside of some of the tents. She was unsure of what to do. Should she move further into the settlement hoping to find settlers or should she wait here hoping that someone would eventually notice them? It would be hard not to notice them in a desert. The landscape was completely flat.

She stiffened when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around and was met with the sight of Nathaniel being held at knife point. Her hand edged towards her sword as she stared at the man who held Nathaniel.

He was tall with dark skin, much like Nasuada's. His black hair was worn in a style that resembled ropes. Black tattoos of dots and swirls covered his face and naked torso. He wore a bright red cloth wrapped around his waist and secured with a knot. Gold hoops hung form his ears while gold bands decorated his wrists and ankles. She stared into his brown eyes, trying to decipher what his intentions were. They appeared warm if a little frightened. She lowered her hand, letting it fall to her side. She took a more relaxed stance but never left her eyes leave the face of Nathaniel's attacker.

His eyes widened, clearly surprised by her non-aggressive behaviour. She glanced at Farrow and was surprised to see that his stance was nonchalant, his gaze drifting from tent to tent. She brought her gaze back to the attacker, hoping that in those few seconds he hadn't done anything to Nathaniel.

She startled when she felt more presences around her, drawing nearer. Her gaze darted about the settlement trying to find the other attackers. Her elfin vision caught sight of one behind a tent and then another appearing behind a long line of hanging garments. Her muscles tensed, her fingers itching for the handle of her sword.

"Stop!" A loud, commanding voice sounded from behind them.

Erika spun around and faced, what appeared to be, an old woman. Her skin was the same dark shade as the man who still held Nathaniel yet it was creased with old age. Her eyes were dark and seemed to be filled with an age of wisdom. Her hair was snow white and was pulled back, away from her face. She was ordained in gold and red robes, gold chains and bracelets decorating her hands, neck and bare feet. Erika could feel an inner power within her. It seemed to radiate from her entire being.

The woman gazed straight at the man who held Nathaniel at the tip of his blade. Erika turned just in time to see the man release Nathaniel who stumbled forward a few paces before righting himself. Erika gazed back at the old woman and found her gaze being returned.

"So, you've finally arrived." A slow, almost cheeky smile spread across her aged lips. "Let me welcome you to our home; the scorching dessert of Ijsselmeer. I see Dureau decided to send a few unlikely rebels to us."

Erika simply gazed at the woman. She was small in stature with a stick that seemed to be the only thing holding her upright. Whoever this woman was she seemed to be in charge and hold a great deal of dominance and power.

"It's alright everyone. They mean us no harm. They are our guests and should be treated as such." her voice rose till it seemed to fill the entire settlement.

Erika watched as men, women and children began to appear. Erika had been concentrating so much on their lone attacker that she had failed to identify any of the Siikimi's presences.

She stared at them as they appeared. Their skin was the shame, dark shade. Their hair black and all wound in the same rope like styles. Their exposed skin was decorated with dots and swirls in what appeared to be black dye. She was surprised to see how little clothes the women wore. It seemed that they showed off their bodies, proud of them. They wore material of all colours wrapped around their top half, barely covering their chest. Another long piece of material was wrapped around their hips just reaching the top of their thighs. Two long pieces of material fell down between their legs at the back and front. Gold bands adorned their wrist and ankles. Erika noticed that every single one of them were barefoot.

All eyes were on the three of them and Erika felt her back stiffen however their gazes were curious, not hostile. Erika glanced at Farrow. His usual mask was in place, his face betraying no emotions. Erika realised that the shade of his skin appeared to be similar with that of the Siikimi. She glanced down at her own hand. It was if someone had mixed her own skin shade with that of the Siikimi.

"Well don't just stand their." The old woman directed her words to her people. "Welcome out guests. It is not often that we are paid a visit."

Erika watched as the people surged forward. Children ran closer to the three, awe evident in their round eyes. Many of the people chatted amongst themselves as they stared at the strange visitors. Erika stiffened as a male, very close to her age, removed her pack. She stared into his brown eyes. He was handsome, to any girl and still in his youth. He flashed a dazzling smile, showing a set of perfectly white teeth.

She was about to mirror that smile when a beat of a drum broke through the settlement. In a split second everything around them seemed to turn into utter chaos. Erika spun around trying to find the source of the panic.

"Archers! Take your positions! Soldiers grab your spears!" The old woman began bellowing out commands.

Erika soon realised the reason behind this flurrying activity. The settlement was under attack. She ran with the soldiers, many of whom hand grabbed swords or spears. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to find Farrow and Nathaniel running alongside her.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she neared the far end of the settlement, the direction in which the Seithr's soldiers were attacking. As soon as Erika caught the gleam from their helmets and armour she could feel her rage begin to rise. It consumed her, taking over her mind. She tried to stifle it, to stay in control but she couldn't. It took her over, changing her, defining her by a sudden bloodlust. She dashed on ahead of the soldiers, using her quick speed to reach the head of the group.

She could see them, on the horizon. She would be able to reach them before any of the Siikimi could. She narrowed her eyes, a cruel smile playing on her lips. Her mind was not her own, her body acting on her own accord. She quickened her steps, leaving the group far behind.

The sand made it harder for her to run but she was upon the soldiers within mere minutes. She took in the faces of the frightened men before her but she paid them no head as she drew her pale sword. It sparkled in the sunlight, blinding some of the soldiers.

She decapitated her first victim, feeling pleasure rock through her body as she ended a life as if she was blowing out the flame of a candle. But that's all these men were to her; simple flames of insignificant candles.

She continued hacking her way through the group, cutting down every man that dared stand in her way. Her sword easily sliced through armour, bone muscles, sinew and flesh. Blood spattered her but she paid no head to it. The crimson liquid stained her sword and ran down the blade, covering her once innocent hands.

The melee soon ended before the Siikimi could even play their part. All that was left was Erika's lone figure amongst the carnage. Dismembered corpses lay strewn across the now red sand. Erika glared at the men. However her anger soon left her. It fled from her body and seemed to drain her of some strength. With her mind her own once again she gazed at the scattered bodies around her. She had left destruction in her wake. She gazed at the bodies of the men she had killed. She felt sickened.

She doubled over and heaved the contents of her almost empty stomach onto the sand. Her whole body trembled, the taste of bile on her tongue. She dropped to all fours, staring at her bloodied hands.

She heaved a second time, her stomach churning and convulsing. Tremors rocked through her body as tears began to form in her eyes. She had lost herself within her madness yet again. The price of her action: the lives of all these poisoned men. The thought did little to calm her raging mind and sickened stomach. She wrapped an arm around her midriff, trying to hold herself together. She groaned as yet another wave of nausea had her heaving once again.

_I deserve this_

That one clear though ran through her head as she struggled to stay conscious, tears streaming down her face. Her gazed searched for her sword which she had dropped from her hand. She was careful to avoid the cold, glazed gaze of the men. She eventually fond it, inches away from her right thigh. She reached for it, the handle feeling familiar within her grasp. She stared at the still wet blood that ran along the blade.

She used the tunic of a nearby soldier to clean her sword before sheathing it behind her back, keeping her kneeling position in the sand. She decided she needed to face the Siikimi people. She didn't want to see their horrified faces but she knew she would have to face them at some stage. She found it difficult to get to her feet, her body seemingly drained from energy.

A strong hand gripped her fore arm and hoisted her to her feet. She leaned against the person, her feet unable to take her weight. She glanced up at the person from underneath her thick, black eye lashes. She was surprised when her emerald eyes met with Farrow's black ones. She gazed into them, searching for the horror there for any sign of distaste or fear towards her. She was relieved, for once, that Farrow's eyes held no emotion. Instead she simply stared into their liquid depths. Farrow simply arched his sacred eyebrow before shifting her so he was supporting most of her weight.

It was like that that he towed her across the sand, away from the massacre. Carrion birds soon arrived, encircling the bodies. They dived and the feast began.

Erika watched as many of the Siikimi gazed at her, their expressions guarded. Most of them stood stock still, others shifting their weight from one foot to the other. She refused to meet their gazes. Her now bloodied hand clutch desperately at the material on the front of Farrow's tunic as if trying to keep herself from falling. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist while the other hand was placed lightly on her hip, as if trying to keep her with his arms. She admired the warmth that his body gave off. It she hadn't been so dazed and repulsed she would have blushed at their closeness.

Her eyes fell upon Nathaniel. His features were etched with concern. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her delicate, blood spattered cheeks. He fixed his gaze on her face before her hurried towards them. Farrow handed her over to Nathaniel's waiting arms before pacing off into the settlement, evidently going to retrieve his pack.

Nathaniel's arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her shaking form into him. He shushed her quietly into her ear as she tried not to slip in hysteria. She took deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. When she felt she was strong and able enough, she lifted her face from Nathaniel's shoulder. He did not protest when she pulled away from his embrace. He merely studied her with worried eyes.

"Well, such fighting we have never seen the likes of." Erika turned to see the old woman scrutinizing her. "And from one who is still in their youth. Yet your power and skill does not come without its price. Even a blind man could see the regret in your eyes." She smiled kindly at Erika.

However Erika was unable to return the smile. Her eyes stared hauntingly at the woman before her. She forced back more tears as the threatened to spill out of her eyes. She chewed down on her lip, forcing herself to remain quiet.

"I am Abina, healer of this settlement that we so humbly call our home. I welcome you all. Your arrival is, unexpected. Many of the men and women here were expecting people of more, maturity but I believe greatness can be found in anyone." She moved her gaze from Erika and fixed it on Farrow instead.

She glanced at him, disregarding his sudden reappearance. He did not falter nor waver under her gaze. He simply returned it with a blank expression. Erika wasn't even sure if he was listening to Abina.

"We were also expecting" Her gaze returned to Erika. "That the rebels Dureau sent us would be of the male variety."

Erika let a small gasp escape her lips. A soft murmur ran through the small crowd and she could feel many gazes on her.

"Then I am correct?" Abina nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied with her own conclusion. "You must have made quiet an impression on Dureau. He must hold you in a very high opinion though from what I've seen I don't think there's any one on earth who wouldn't be awed by you." She winked an eye at Erika who stared at her, dumbfounded.

"She saved our city." Erika's gaze shot towards Farrow who had spoken. "She fought valiantly against the soldiers the Seithr had unleashed upon us. She secured the towns freedom and enabled us to come on this mission. And I believe she will be the one to set us free when the time arrives." Farrow concluded, his deep silky voice cutting off into silence.

Erika gaped at Farrow. That had been the longest speech she'd ever heard him make. And she was afraid to admit it but she loved the sound of his voice. It was like honey, smooth and low. She gazed at his expressionless face, wonder filling her now sparkling eyes.

"Then I propose we hold a feast in honour of this young lady's achievements!" Abina spoke to no one in particular but many people in the crowd nodded along, their gazes still on Erika. "Well then that means preparations need to be made! I want a hunting force assembled. Others have to decorate around the bonfire. I want the rest of you to help our guests get ready. They need to dress accordingly for tonight's feast"

Without another word Abina strode of into the crowd, her walking stick barely touching the ground. Erika stared after her but soon lost sight of the Siikimi's healer as people scurried about, obscuring her line of vision. Four men approached Nathaniel and Farrow and ushered them into a tent while Erika was whisked away by two women.

They led her into a tent with a high ceiling. A steaming basin of water lay within the tent along with many racks of materials and jewellery. Pots of what appeared to be black ink and brushes lay alongside the jewellery.

The women stripped Erika, causing her to blush deeply, before bathing her in the water. The hot water felt good against her skin and the heat helped relax her tensed muscles. The washed her body so it was clean and she felt refreshed. Oils were rubbed through her hair making it shine. She ran her fingers through it. It felt light and smooth.

After bathing they dressed her in the traditional garbs of the Siikimi. Erika felt exposed showing as much skin as she was but it was their custom here and she didn't wish to offend anyone. A material of dark green was wrapped around her chest exposing her collar bones, shoulders, back and stomach. Short green pants were then pulled on, reaching to the tip of her thighs. Next the same material that had been used for her top was wrapped around her hips. The material was a beautiful emerald colour with gold lining along the hem. It felt good against Erika's bare, smooth skin.

Next they decorated her body with dots and swirls using the black ink. Swirls and dots were drawn up along her left eye and cheek bone. The pattern moved down her neck and across her back continuing down her right shoulder. Another patter appeared from under her top and wrapped its way across her stomach continuing down her left leg.

Her feet wee left bare. Gold bangs were placed on her wrists and ankles. They didn't ask her to remove her necklace and she secretly thanked them for it. It meant the world to her ad always reminded her of home. As she stood, her arms spread as they decorated her with ink and jewellery her thoughts drifted to home. She had failed to scry her parents and she felt guilty. She had broken all of her promises to them yet she knew that it was essential. She also knew it was essential to keep her mother in the dark about her activities she was partaking in.

She lowered her hands after what seemed like hours of preparing and pampering. Erika peered through a gap in the tent to see that it had grown dark outside. Another drum sounded but this one was higher pitched then the one that had rang earlier that day.

"You are being summoned." One of the women explained.

She nodded her thanks and watched as both women left the ten eager to begin the celebrations. Erika took a deep, calming breath as she stepped towards the opening on the tent. She pushed back the flap and stepped into the night air.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_**please please please forgive me for not updating sooner! I was in a bit of an accident involving cars and since then I've been all over the place and haven't been able to write. However I'm almost back to my former self so updates should be getting faster and better soon! Thank you so much to all those patient people who are still reading this story!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	13. Party Time

_**Hey guys! Wow thanks so much for the reviews! An especially big thanks to Van grace who gave me my 100**__**th**__** review!! Wow I never thought I'd get 100 reviews for this story! Thankies**_

**Thank you list:**

**Solenklier**

**AChildOfTime**

**Leahwannabe479**

**SlayerX89**

**AquaFlame13**

**Setah**

**Adurna Brisingr**

**Elven friend**

**Sweetcherriepie007**

**AChildOfTime**

**Shadow-KissedKK**

**Dawun**

_**I know a lot of you have mentioned about Selena. She doesn't play a very big part in this part of the story but she does in coming chapters. As for her whereabouts it says in chapter 11 that Erika asked her to stay hidden. I must explain that the desert is surrounded by the green landscape Erika has seen thus far in Ijsselmeer so that's where Selena is hiding, on the borders of the desert. I'll explain this later on in the story as Erika and Selena really do need to have a long conversation. I might even dedicate a chapter to it. Anyway thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed and I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer earlier! Thanks again! I give you chapter 13 (my lucky number)! Enjoy dear readers! **_

**EPOV**

She pushed back a strand of her hair from in front of her face. Her skin tingled where the tattoos had been drawn. She took a calming breath, reaching a shaking hand towards the opening flap of the tent. The cool night air tickled her cheek and played with a few strands of her hair. She took another deep breath before stepping out of the tent.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of people. She glanced along the paths that had been created between the tents but there wasn't a single soul to be found. That's when she noticed the brilliant red colours ahead of her. They stood out against the black sky, dancing and flickering.

She headed for the welcoming light, anticipation quickening her stride. A bubble of excitement rose within her as she neared the light of the bonfire.

People danced around the fire, keeping in time with the drums and bells that were being played. She watched from the shadows, transfixed, as bodies weaved in and out amongst the light. Abina sat, at what Erika presumed to be, the top of the bonfire. She sat on a mat, arms and legs crossed as she watched the dancers. A small pipe hung from the corner of her mouth. Every now and then she'd let small puffs of smoke escape her lips. Erika smiled at the scene before her before stepping into the light of the bonfire.

**NPOV**

He watched, from his seated position on a woven mat, as people danced around the bonfire. He tried to smother his nerves as he waited for the moment when Erika would appear. His hands fidgeted in his lap, his fingers twisting together.

He looked up the moment she entered the fire light.

Her hair ad skin glowed with lights from the flames. Her fair skin was decorated with swirling lines and dots. Garments, like the other women in the Siikimi, covered a small fraction of her body. He watched as she seemed transfixed by the flames. His gaze never left her face. It was filled with such happiness. He always wanted to see her face like that.

His heart filled with love until he was fit to burst. Her emerald orbs soon met with his blue eyes. A slow smile spread across her rosy lips as she made her way around the fires towards him. He watched as she moved with grace and poise around the fire, the shadows cast by the flames dancing across her features.

She stopped when she stood directly before him, a shy smile playing across her lips, a light blush decorating her cheeks.

"May I sit?" her voice was timid yet her eyes were strong and fierce, never leaving his face.

"Of course" He gestured to the mat next to him.

He rested his hand on top of hers, his thumb tracing patterns along the back of her hand. At that particular moment in time Nathaniel knew that he must be the happiest man alive.

**EPOV**

The party continued late into the night. Both music and wine flowed freely. She was slightly worried about Nathaniel as he seemed to have drunk more than he could handle but she found his airiness quiet amusing. He laughed at everything, a goofy smile spreading across his features.

She was unexpectedly pulled from her seat to join the dance. She pulled Nathaniel along with her. He stumbled along clumsily as they encircled the bonfire, moving with the beat of the drums, the Siikimi singing songs of old.

The particular song ended and the beat of the drum slowed, a new song being played. Couples paired off. Bodies mangled together and danced in a way Erika had never seen before. This song seemed to be a lot more sensual then the others that had been played. Erika made her way back to her seat, following a Nathaniel who had lost the ability to walk in a straight line.

She worried he would fall into the lethal flames of the bonfire but that worry was soon forgotten when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into the dance. Her body slammed against another's. She looked up and was surprise to find Farrow gazing down at her.

It was then that he began moving. Erika was completely unaware of her surroundings, her focus completely on Farrow. She had even forgotten Nathaniel in his drunken state, something she would regret later. Their bodies moved together, Erika forgetting to question how Farrow knew this dance. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist, the other resting on her hip. Both her arms were draped over his shoulders, hardly a breath of space between them. Their legs were tangled together; one of Erika's draped over his, something she was unaware of.

Without even knowing what she was doing her hips were suddenly swaying in time to the music. She could feel him take each breath, his chest pressing against hers. She kept her gaze locked with his. She could find herself drowning in his guarded, liquid pools that any weaker woman would faint if caught in their gaze. Any weaker woman would immediately reach up just to feel his brown locks in her fingertips. But Erika was not a weaker woman. She needed to stay strong, to fight these feelings that had suddenly risen for Farrow.

The song ended, after what seemed like only a few seconds. Erika and Farrow broke apart. Even though she was standing near the fire the places where Farrow's body had been pressed against hers held great heat that was suddenly snatched away and replaced by the colder night air.

Erika turned away from the fire, away from Nathaniel and made her way towards the outskirts of the gathering. She placed a shaking hand on her chest, wishing her fluttering heart to be still. When she had calmed downed a bit she turned back to the bonfire but refrained from stepping back into it's light.

Her gaze was drawn to Nathaniel he was quietly laughing at a mug that was held, upside down, in his hands. She smiled at him watching how irresistibly charming and handsome he was even in his drunken state. She wanted to be near him, to always be with him. So why did she react to Farrow's touch the way she did?

A warm, slightly calloused hand on her hip startled her from her dreaming. However she stayed in the same spot, her eyes still on Nathaniel. She cold feel someone's hot breath against her neck. She resisted the urge to shiver.

"Do you really think he loves you?" Farrow's voice was close to her ear. "You are nothing more then an object of lust for him, for every man. You tease them, knowing how much agony you cause them. You know how they long for you, wanting to call you theirs, to hear their name being called from your sweet lips. No one wants you to be hurt when..."

His voice was cut off as she spun around to face him, anger burning in her emerald eyes.

"When what?" She asked, staring coldly at him. "When you betray us?"

"How..." he stared incredulously at her.

"You cannot hide any longer. I warn you know, you dare think of hurting him and it will be the last thing you ever do." Her voice had a steely edge to it, her eyes set ablaze.

He stared at her and she realised with a shock that he had removed his mask, if only for a brief few minutes. What she saw within his eyes was sorrow mixed with hate. She couldn't help but reach a shaking hand towards his face. He slapped it away, gazing at her with such hate and hurt that it almost killed her.

"Must you be so cruel?" he asked, his gaze penetrating her own.

"I know he loves me. I can never forgive you for what you are about to do us. And I ask myself…how could you?" She gazed at him, trying not to fall into his arms, her knees shaking dangerously.

With that she turned away from him, entering the light of the fire once more. Her heart hammered in her chest, a numbness spreading through her legs. She sat down beside Nathaniel listening to him rant and rave about how difficult it was to drink from his mug. She smiled at him, gazing at his face. He turned to her, flashing a brilliant, if slightly bizarre, smile.

He began rapidly explaining to her about how difficult it was to drink from his mug. She listened carefully to his jumbled words that spilled incoherently from his mouth. He sighed after finishing his rant before bidding her a goodnight.

He took her face in his hands gazing down lovingly at her.

"I love you, did you know that?" She gazed at him as he spoke, tears filling the corner of her eyes. "Nothing will ever change that. It matters not who or what you may be, my dearest Erika. Know that I will always love you even if you do not return my feelings."

The wine seemed to have given Nathaniel a new found confidence that he had never possessed. She smiled at him before pressing her full lips against his.

She sighed as she watched him stumble away. She wondered if he would remember his declaration in the morning. It was the first time those words had left his lips. The words made her insides sparkle and burst, even if they were said within a drunken stupor.

She too rose, bidding the remaining Siikimi good night before making her way towards a tent that she had been given. She stepped inside welcoming the heat from a small fire that had been lit in the middle. The smoke from the fire billowed out a small hole that had been left at the top of the tent. Through it she could see the night sky.

Erika lay down on the bedding, her tired mind going back over the events of the night. She slipped into her waking dreams, Nathaniel's words echoing through her mind.

_**Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's so short but I assure you the next chapter will be longer and I really didn't want this chapter and the next to be all one. It ruins the effect (or so I think). I know I make huge spelling and grammar mistakes within my stories. I thank you for being so patient with me and I'll try my best to improve them. I don't know if I'm happy or not with this chapter, I'm still not back to myself yet but writing helps. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**_

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!_**

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_


	14. Past, Present and an Omnious Future

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews in the last chapter! Personally I loved writing this chapter (no idea why). **_

**Thank you list:**

**LeahWannaBe479: **_**Um…wow! Ha-ha! Very um….graphical I must say. You'll see in this chapter! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**Shadow-KissedKK: **_**Ha-ha, I love being the one to give that fuzzy feeling! **____** You deserved some recognition after all those fabulous reviews that gives me such inspiration and motivation to write! Oh slap away**____** ha-ha! And thanks for the title for the last chapter. I was reading your review and I was like that's the next title for Chapter 14! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**Aqua flame 13: **_**Thanks for all the reviews you've given this story! Thanks! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **_

**Adurna Brisingr: **_**Hehe, glad you're resurrected**____** Haha! It is kind of obvious who she's going to end up with…so I'll let you figure that one out for yourself**____** Hehe I'm so evil**____** Thanks so much for your reviews! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

_**Thanks so much you guys. Reviews make me happy and give me the motivation I need to continuing writing this story**____**! I give you chapter 14! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

She awoke the next morning, or at least she thought it was morning. She glanced towards the small opening in the tent, expecting to see rays of light shining through. There weren't any but Erika still decided to get up.

She arose and left the comfort of the tent where the embers from the fire still glowed. Outside the sky was a dark grey colour. Dawn would soon be approaching.

She made her way along the path that had been made through the tents, still wearing the same clothes from the previous night. She assumed that many people would be staying in bed until the later hours of the morning, due to the free flowing wine.

She made her way out of the settlement, onto the hot sand of the desert. The sun had risen and was now above the horizon. Even though it was still early the heat that radiated from it was still extremely intense, especially to one unaccustomed to it. The sand burnt the soles of her exposed feet but she ignored it, continuing to walk along the soft sand towards the sight of the battle that had been fought the previous day.

Carrion birds still hung around the area, feasting on the flesh of the dead. Her heightened senses picked up the scent of the rotting corpses, the heat making the stench worse.

She sat herself on the sand, her back to the settlement, gazing out at the desert. She stared at the heap of corpses, trying to calm her convulsing stomach. The Siikimi, unlike the people of Drenthe, hadn't buried the dead soldiers. She realised that they also might not share the same religion as Nathaniel and his family did.

Erika closed her eyes, missing the feeling of a breeze on her face. She stretched her mind as far as it would go, searching.

_My drottningu_

Selena's voice rang through her mind like a bell. How Erika had missed it. Regret and guilt filled her as she realised how long it had been since she had spoken with Selena.

_Selena, I'm so sorry. We should be doing this together; this was meant to be our adventure. Instead you're in hiding while I discover this land by myself. I wish you could be here with me._

_Drottningu, do not worry. I enjoy seeing you having fun like this, being independent. We cannot always be together, I understand. But Erika I must warn you. Do not expose my presence just yet. I sense darkness in the future; you will need to be prepared._

_I will. I still wish you could be here with me._

_As do I, but we will see each other once again. Now hurry up with these nomads. I want to see how my drottningu has grown. Once you leave the desert we can see each other amongst the safety of these trees._

Selena sent a mental picture of where she was to Erika. It was a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest. Moisture dripped from every leaf and branch. Moss seemed to grow everywhere, covering the forest floor.

_I will come as soon as I can, I promise. We must finish here though. The Siikimi seem loyal to the rebellion, they even expected our arrival, so all that needs to be done now is to restock our packs and give them the information. We should be leaving by tonight at the earliest._

_That is good, I miss you. Now tell me of this boy, I have heard so little of him._

Erika went on to explain to Selena, as best she could, everything about Nathaniel. She realised it had been over a month since she had arrived here. In so little time she had come to care greatly for him. She also realised that she had failed to scry her parents in that time. She voiced her concern to Selena.

_Your father knows of your predicament. He will understand and he will comfort your mother. Do not fret my dear one. It will only result in you worrying far too much. Now as for this killing streak you have suddenly partaken in…_

_Selena, I don't know how to describe it. It's like some one takes over my body. I loose all my resolve, my morals, everything. I can see myself doing the terrible things I have done, but it's like I'm seeing them through another's eyes, instead of my own. I seek forgiveness yet I don't know who from._

_Drottningu, it pains me to see you this way. Maybe you seek forgiveness from the men you have killed? I see what you have seen. They thank you as they die. No free man would do that. These people are not free; they have no will of their own. Your release, however brutal, is making their last moments on this earth happy. _

_Maybe, I am still unsure. Maybe I should refrain from fighting for now?_

_No, you need to remain strong, to fight. Do you think the Siikimi would have been able to fair so easily against such a horde? What were to happen if you were to meeting soldiers on your journey? Do you think Nathaniel and that other boy could defend themselves as easily as you could? Not fighting will only result in people you care for getting hurt. For now just try to control your temper but you need to remain resolute. _

_Thank you Selena, you always seem to know what to do._

_That's because I'm a dragon._

Erika giggled at her cocky tone, one Selena used when it came to the subject of her intelligence.

_My drottningu it has been good talking to you but you must return your focus to your current mission. We will talk again soon, hopefully face to face._

_Yes, I look forward to it. Good bye Selena._

_Keep safe, my drottningu._

Erika withdrew her mind from the mental contact. She reopened her eyes, gazing up at the cerulean sky. A slow smile spread across her lips. How she had missed Selena. An emptiness had been left in her chest, one she had only recently acknowledge due to her busyness with the mission that Dureau had set for herself, Nathaniel and Farrow. Erika's gaze turned into a glare as she thought of Farrow.

He had not denied that he was the traitor. She couldn't believe he would betray his own family. She stiffened when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and watched as Abina's figure made her way towards Erika.

Erika turned her back once again on the settlement as Abina sat beside her on the sand. Silence continued between them until…

"It is good to have Farrow return to us again." Erika's gaze shot towards the old woman as she spoke.

"You didn't know?" Abina questioned noticing Erika's confused look.

Erika shook her head slowly. Was Farrow originally one of the Siikimi?

"Farrow's mother was from here, one of us. Her name was Jahzara. She was an exquisite beauty; clear, soft skin, black locks like silk and looks that any man would fall for and any woman would envy. However she was taken from us by pirates. She was never heard from again. Then one day, many years later, she reappeared and baring a child of all things.

She refused to speak of what had happened to her or who this child's father was. So Farrow was born a bastard. Jahzara cared deeply for her child, hardly ever letting him out of her sight. However, when Farrow was eight, she died due to a terrible disease. The disease had affected many people in our settlement so we decided it was time to move on once again. However Farrow had no wish to stay with us after his mother had died. We kept him though but I soon realised the changes within the child. He ceased laughing and smiling. He would wear a cold, hard expression on his face and refused to play with the other children. I don't think he ever cried over his lost mother.

I made the decision that he should be left go. If he felt that leaving here, where his mother's memory remained, was what was best for him who were we to get in his way?

So he left us. I presume he ended up in Drenthe, the direction he was seen heading in, so I sent a letter to the city. It was answered by Dureau of all people explaining that they had taken in the child. Dureau and I have kept in contact with each other through out the years, unknown to Farrow."

Erika gazed out at the desert, rethinking the new found information. She felt sympathy for Farrow but as the previous nights memories ran through her mind that sympathy was lost.

"What was Farrow's mother like?" Erika asked, turning to Abina.

"Never a nicer, kinder or gentler woman could you meet even if you searched all of Ijsselmeer. Many of our people believed she was one of the last remaining Siikimi princesses. The Siikimi originated from gypsies, or so many believed. Or blood is mixed with many other races due to our travelling ways. However it is believed that Jahzara was a full Siikimi, a pure blood if you will. For that many people isolated her, something she did not take a liking to. She believed that in the eyes of Agapi we are all equal."

"Agapi?" Erika was confused by this name.

"Yes, she is our goddess of love. She cares for the human race, filling us with love and affection." Abina explained.

"Do the Siikimi worship many gods?" Erik asked, interested in learning more of their religion.

"Yes, we do. Each god or goddess has a feast day dedicated to them. Agapi's feast day takes place in spring, on the fourteenth day."

Erika nodded and soon became lost in thought once again. She thought of how Farrow must have felt, loosing his mother at such a young age. Yet that gave him no right to betray the people who had offered to take him in. she gazed at Abina. Sadness had taken over her features and she realised she must have been close to Jahzara.

"Do you miss her?" Erika kept her voice low.

"Yes." Abina gazed at Erika. "You would too if you had lost your only sister."

Erika gazed at Abina. She was Farrow's aunt?

"I'm sorry for your loss." Erika inclined her head respectfully. "Does…does Farrow know?"

"That I am his aunt?" Abina gazed at Erika. "Yes, he does."

They fell into silence once again, each lost in their own thoughts. Abina rose suddenly followed by Erika.

"I must prepare for your leave. Your packs will be restocked and we shall bid you fare well. Time here is of the essence. You must assemble the rebellion. We will leave our settlement here and make our way to Drenthe. Erika you must realise, never have we left the desert. What you are about to do, what you are about to accomplish has never been done before. We must work in harmony if we are to be successful in breaking the Seithr's hold on this land."

Erika nodded, eyes burning with determination. The both turned and made their way back to the tents where already most of the Siikimi had risen.

Erika set off in search of Nathaniel to tell him of the plan. She found him, leaning over a pitcher of water inside his tent.

"Nathaniel?"

He gazed at her through heavy eyelids. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression. This was the price to pay for drinking too much wine.

"Erika" he moved from the pitcher to take her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

Erika's insides squirmed. She wanted to know if he remembered what he had said the previous night, his declaration.

"Nathaniel?" She pulled back from his embrace to gaze into his eyes. "Do you remember last night?"

"Yes." A brilliant blush swept across his cheeks.

"Do you remember what you said to me, before you went to bed?" She set her gaze onto him, refusing to waver until she got a clear answer.

He simply nodded, his blush growing even darker. A brilliant smile flashed across her face before she brought her lips to his, her hands against his chest feeling his heart beat beneath her sensitive fingertips. She pulled back, looking up into his face.

"I love you too." Her eyes grew soft as she gazed at his perfect face.

A slow, joyous smile grew across his features as he captured her lips in another sweet kiss. She smiled against his lips, a feeling of peace and tranquillity flowing through her. She felt safe here, in his arms, as if the rest of the world didn't exist, where there was no good versus evil, just the two of them, locked in their embrace.

Eventually they pulled apart. Erika explained to him the plan for the day. He nodded, agreeing that maybe tonight would be the best time to depart as they would be least likely to be caught if they were covered by darkness.

They spent the rest of the day gathering their belongings and bidding farewell. As the sun sat on the horizon the three stood by the edge of the settlement facing east, their next destination. They turned to say farewell to Abina.

She hugged Erika, whispering in her ear.

"Farewell child. You shall do great things in your journey. Be careful and may Aegeus grant you his protection."

She nodded against her shoulder before drawing away from the old woman. She was startled by the appearance of horses.

"As a gift" Abina gestured at the auburn coloured horses. "Siikimi horses; fastest in the land but, I'm afraid, not very capable at carrying heavy weight. They will carry you safely to your next destination."

Farrow nodded as he mounted one of the beasts. Nathaniel gazed at Erika who jerked her chin, indicating he should mount. He did so as Erika turned once again to face Abina.

"We thank you for your kindness." She smiled at the old woman not trying to be rude.

"I take it you don't need to ride a horse." Abina smiled knowingly.

Erika nodded her smile growing as she inwardly laughed at the old woman's knowing. She inclined her head respectfully before turning to Nathaniel. She nodded and he kicked his horse into motion. She set of after him, Farrow close behind.

_These horses are indeed fast_

Erika thought as they sped across the desert. The sand slowed her a bit but she was still able to keep place with the horses. She noticed that their hooves were rounder and larger then most horses which seemed to aid them in moving swiftly through the sand. Their bodies were thin and shaped, their necks slightly longer, their hair less fine.

Erika quickened her pace in anticipation of seeing Selena once again. She also wanted to hurry from their exposed position from the middle of the desert. She kept her sense open and alert for anyone lurking around, waiting to attack them.

_Selena, I will see you again. Soon._

_**Well hopefully you all liked this chapter!! The next one should be arriving shortly! So I wanted to reveal a bit of Farrow's past in this chapter. And, as you can see, Erika still really doesn't hold any sympathy for him….wonder why that is?? Hah! Also I've now closed the poll ad the results are on my page. I must say the results are…interesting**____** well thanks everyone! Until the next chapter!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**___


	15. Why Must it All be a Riddle?

_**Hey guys!!! Wow, chapter 15 already!!! I've added up the rest of the plot and, by my calculations, there should be another five or six chapters left depending on whether I get a burst of inspiration and suddenly decide to change the plot which I doubt!! Hehe! Any way thanks to all you readers and reviewers!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Aqua Flame 13: **_**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I really, really, really, really appreciate them! Lol**____**! Thanks again!!!**_

**Adurna Brisingr: **_**I'm glad you love my story this much!!!! Hehe!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**_

**Shadow-KissedKK:**_** Ooh Farrow isn't too happy! Lol! In your review for chapter 13 you said next chapter is party time! So I decided to name chapter 14 party time! Hah! Yay, I get a nick name**____** see I feel special now**____** gad you like this story!!! Thanks for all your brilliant reviews!**_

**Leahwannabe497: **_**Glad you dragon calmed down! What would I do with an incinerated Nathaniel?? Hehe! Thanks for all your reviews!**_

**Samfriz45: **_**Haha great to know you're so interested in my story! I'll try update as quick as I can! See its reviews like yours that keeps me so motivated!!! Thank for the great review!!!!**_

**Sweetcherriepie007: **_**Really? Yeah, Farrow does have a certain charm about him…and that's all I'm going to say! Hehe! **____** Thanks so much for the reviews!**_

**: **_**hah I'm so happy you love it!!! Thanks for the fabulous reviews!**_

_**Well guys thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them!!!! Now without further a due, I give you chapter 15! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

They sped across the desert, concealed by the darkness of the night. Erika realised that they might make it to the edge of the desert within the next few days. She realised that, with the help of these horses, they would be able to cross this waste land within days, a feat that would have otherwise taken them weeks when moving at Nathaniel and Farrow's pace.

As they continued their way across the desert the leagues seem to disappear behind them. By dawn the settlement was a few dots of colour on the horizon. Erika was pleased with the amount of distance they had managed to travel in one day.

They continued on throughout the next day, not even bothering to take a rest or to have any food. They all would be happier once they left the openness of the desert.

After about three days of travelling they reached the outskirts of the desert. Tired and hungry the three anticipated the moment when they would once again reach the cover and safety of the woods. There they would feast on a well earned meal and take a well needed rest. Erika however still felt jumpy and cautious, always glancing over her shoulder even though they were cleared of the desert.

The flora began to appear again, surrounding them in greens and browns. Along with the flora so too did the fauna appear. Erika could feel many presences belonging to animals fill the space around her. She sighed in happiness when they were sheltered by the canopy of the trees.

As the sun set they were already deep within the forest. They decided to finally rest for the night. A tired Nathaniel slipped off his horse, landing on his backside on the dirt. Erika couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her mouth. He glanced around with a bewildered expression as if he wasn't sure what had happened.

Erika, still giggling to herself, prepared a place for a fire and rolled out her bed roll. She felt a shiver run down her bare back. It was getting colder. She had noticed running but she thought nothing of it. Now she had to fight the shivers that ran down her back. She pulled a tunic, pants ad undergarments out of her pack along with her boots. Farrow and Nathaniel also seemed to feel the cold.

Erika left them to their own devices as she made her way deeper into the forest. There she quickly undressed, shivering at the cold, before dressing into her warmer clothes. She re strapped her weapons across her back, hiding a small knife within her boot. She gathered up the garments given to her by the Siikimi. She made her way back to the camp and found a now fully dressed Nathaniel and Farrow. They had previously bee dressed in the male garments of the Siikimi, however they had a long line of material wrapped across their torso and draped over one shoulder.

Erika left her clothes in her pack, wanting to keep them as a reminder of her brief yet enjoyable time with the Siikimi. Farrow disappeared sometime later on a search for wood to start a small fire. Erika removed some bread and cheese from her pack and began eating along with Nathaniel.

Farrow soon returned, wood ad sticks piled in his arms. She watched as he set up a fire before lighting it. The wood crackled and hissed as the flames steadily grew. Erika gazed as the flames danced and shimmered. She thought back to the night of the bon fire. Her heart swelled as she remembered Nathaniel's words.

She stood fluidly, her eyes still staring at the flames. She turned her back on them, heading into the forest. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Nathaniel." Her voice was soft yet it carried over to him.

He met her gaze before she turned and continued on into the forest. She listened as he rose from his seated position and followed her. She listened to his footsteps as he broke the occasional branch beneath his weight.

She stopped when they reached a clearing. The moon shone down on the couple. Erika took a seat on a tree that had fallen. It was strange seeing a tree's roots above ground when they belonged beneath it. She waited until Nathaniel found her. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. He needed to understand. They were not meant to be together.

**NPOV**

He followed her through the trees. She moved like a ghost, her light footsteps making no sound on the forest floor. He watched as she entered a clearing. Suddenly she was bathed in moonlight. She really did look like a ghost. Her pale skin glowed with light from the full moon. He watched as she took a seat on an unturned tree. He looked at her face. Her eyes shifted upwards to meet his gaze.

He was shocked to find tears forming along the rims of her eyes, catching in her thick eyelashes. He strode forward and took his seat beside her. He reached out and took her hand but she gently slipped it out of his grasp.

He could feel his shock appear on his features. She glanced at him but refused to meet his gaze. He watched as, very slowly, the tears began to drip from her eyes. They fell from her cheeks, like precious diamonds. She wrapped her arms around her torso, her full lips parting.

"Nathaniel" her voice was soft and sorrow filled. "We can't….we shouldn't be together."

"What?!" he turned to look at her, not meaning for his voice to be harsh. "Why? I love you. Why shouldn't we be together? Do you…..do you not love me?"

She spun to face him, tears still spilling from her eyes. She looked so unearthly, so beautiful. The moon was reflected in her large emerald orbs as she stared at him.

"Of course I love you! I love you more then anything, more than anyone. But Nathaniel, you don't' understand. I need to go back home. When all of this is over I need to return to my home land. Nathaniel, I'm going to live, much longer than you will. For centuries maybe! Who knows? That is, if I don't' die here in battle."

"I would never let that happen." He gazed at her, his eyes burning with determination. "Erika, I love you, so very much. Where ever you go I will follow you. Even if it means having to leave Ijsselmeer and to never see it again I will follow you. As long as you want me there I'll be here, always beside you. I want to spend the rest of _my _life with you. Erika I don't think you realise. I plan to marry you, to have a live and children with you. I know that you living longer will hurt you but please Erika. I can't imagine my life without you."

He gazed at her, trying to get his message across to her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"But if you want me out of your life then I understand. I'll leave it; you'll never see me again. I'll…"

He was cut off by Erika's lips on his. He was shocked at first but he soon answered the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**EPOV**

Their lips moved together as she reached up to tangle her hands in his light blond hair. Her lungs began wanting air and she reluctantly pulled away from his lips in order to catch her breath.

He too was breathless as he leaned his forehead against hers. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist as she kept her resting on his shoulders.

"I want you to stay" she stared into his eyes. "Nathaniel, please, stay with me?"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of" he chuckled, a sound that reverberated through his chest.

Once they had caught their breath they left the clearing and made their way back to the fire. Farrow looked up when they approached but paid their presence no heed, instead turning back to look at the fire.

Erika couldn't remove the smile that played on her lips. Her greatest worry with Nathaniel had now been demolished. She still couldn't believe that he would accept her, all of her, without any hesitation. She thought back to the moment they had met, many weeks ago. She was surprised when she realised that she didn't in fact know how long she'd been here.

"Nathaniel?" She turned to look at him.

He nodded for her to continue.

"How long have I been here?"

She watched as he fell deep into thought. She could almost hear the cogs and wheels in his head working.

"About…three months?" he spoke, his eyes on her.

Erika nodded. She couldn't believe it was that long. She had spent the first month and a bit in Ijsselmeer, helping to rebuild the city. The rest of the time was spent travelling. Yes, three months did seem to cover the amount of time she had spent here.

After awhile she rose again, heading off once again into the forest. Nathaniel didn't' follow her, and she was grateful that he didn't. She needed to scry her parents. She hadn't spoken to them I months and felt extremely guilty over it but Selena's words rang through her head. Her father would understand, after all he had been involved in a rebellion more then twenty years ago.

She also wanted to see Selena. Without any hesitation she let her mind clear and let it expand as far as it could. She was surprised when she felt Selena's presence so close by. She connected with her as soon as she felt her mind brush against her own.

_Selena!_

_My drottningu, I have been waiting for you. Hurry up and find me!_

With that Selena sent her a mental picture of where she was, curled up in a small clearing.

Erika quickened her pace through the trees, the anticipation of seeing Selena once again causing her to move faster until she was darting through the trees.

She didn't stop when she reached the clearing. Instead she sprinted forward and clung onto Selena's neck. The dragon merely clicked one eye at her before a loud humming sound emitted from her chest.

They sat for a few moments simply enjoying each other's company before Erika finally release Selena and sat back, resting her back against Selena's neck.

_It's so good to see you Selena. I've missed you._

_And I you my drottningu. Come, let us ride this night._

Erika nodded. Selena stood, keeping her head low for fear of hitting into any trees. Erika hopped from Selena's leg up onto her place on the saddle that was still wrapped around Selena.

It felt good to be on Selena again, she felt comfortable. Selena had a little difficulty taking off but once they were in the air she roe until they reached the clouds. To any watcher they would appear as a mere bird they were so far away from the ground. It was cold but Erika didn't mind. It was so long since she had ridden Selena.

Erika didn't know how long they flew for. It must have been hours but soon they had to return to the clearing. Erika was beginning to grow tired and she knew that Nathaniel would begin to worry in her absence.

She had to do one more thing before she left. She had promised to scry her parents and so, using a bowl found in her saddle bags and some water from the nearby stream she whispered the words that would allow her to see and talk to her parents.

She appeared, once again, in the mirror above the fireplace in the sitting room. Her mother and father occupied the same chair, a book in front of them. She smiled at the sight before finally speaking.

"Mother? Father?"

They both looked up at the mirror, shock and relief spreading across their features.

"Erika?" her mother spoke as she stood, her book forgotten. "Dear what happened to you?"

Erika realised that she hadn't spoken to her parents since she had cut her hair. She also had forgotten about the tattoos that decorated her cheek and neck.

"Yes." She smiled at them, her eyes drifting between them. "I'm so sorry I haven't scryed but things here have been hectic at best."

"So your on the move then?" her father asked.

Erika wasn't sure but it was if his voice was laced with excitement.

"Yes, we are."

Her mother asked no questions, assuming Erika meant herself and Selena.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to scry you again." She explained. "I'm always moving and things are, lets say, busy here so I don't' get much time to myself. I will scry you again when I get the chance, I promise, but I'm not sure when that'll be."

"It's alright." Her mother assured her. "Just so we know you're safe."

It was silent for a few seconds before…

"So who's the boy?" her father asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Both Erika and her mother gaped at him.

"Surely you can see it?" Her father turned to her mother. "She's completely smitten. It's written all over her face."

Erika reached up a hand to feel her face. Was her love for Nathaniel really written across her features?

"I see it now, yes. Your eyes, their happy and filled with..." her mother broke off abruptly. "You love him don't you?"

"What? i…I mean.." Erika decided to answer rtuthfullly. "I don't know…I think I do. He's…human."

Her father nodded, seemingly understanding her predicament.

"He wants to come back with me. Back to Alagaesia when I'm coming home."

her mother simply stared at her, eyes wide.

"So he returns your feelings?" her mother asked.

Erika nodded, a slight blush decorating her cheeks.

"Erika, be careful. Love is never easy. Believe me I know." To emphasise his point his father wrapped his arm around her mother's waist.

With that Erika nodded before saying goodbye to her parents. She released her magic, letting the image fade. She sat back on her heels staring at the night sky through the canopy.

_Am I so easy to read? Maybe I should try being more like Farrow…_

She giggled at the thought before rising and giving Selena one last hug goodbye.

_Selena, we should be staying in the woods for awhile until we reach our next destination. I'll visit you each night but for now can you remain hidden? I am sorry about this._

_My drottningu, do not let me burden you. I will see you when you are able to free yourself from this boy that means so much to you. But Erika I must ask, what are these other feeling I feel from you? The ones you hold for the boy's brother?_

Erika sighed before once again sitting beside her dragon. She scratched Selena's scales as she thought of an answer.

_Honestly? I have no idea. I thought my heart was set on Nathaniel but every time Farrow talks I feel as if I am unable to breathe. My heart clenches in my chest when ever he touches me. The night we danced at the bonfire, I felt so free, I felt like a real woman. But then what he said to me afterwards, it made me feel like the world was coming to an end. Is that what he really thinks of me? I've tried to keep my heart set on Nathaniel but every now and then, if I'm not careful, my thoughts seem to wonder off to Farrow. It's as if part of me craves him and I'm not sure whether that craving is mere lust…or actual love. I don't know Selena what am I to do? Nathaniel and I have already declared ourselves! He's coming back to Alagaesia with me! He's everything I could ever want. So why does a part of me crave for Farrow? Someone I know who is about to betray us. He knows what he's doing; he didn't deny it that night. I'm unsure of myself and of my feelings._

_My drottningu, your confusion is quiet amusing I have to say._

Erika shot her a death glare to which Selena merely chuckled at.

_Erika, you cannot help who you want or what you feel about a certain person. Love is irrational and untameable. Forcing yourself to love someone will do nothing but hurt people. But if he is who you truly love then by all means devote yourself to this boy Nathaniel but be careful. Things may not always be what they appear._

_Must you speak in such riddles?! For once I'd love it if someone could just explain something to me the easy way! Instead you all use riddles which make no sense to anyone!_

Selena merely chuckled at Erika's frustration, knowing that this outburst was a result of her confusion and exhaustion.

_My drottningu, go and get some sleep. You need it. Things will become clear in time. Do not worry over matters of the heart I believe that in the end you will do the right thing._

_Thank you, Selena. Goodnight._

With that Erika left Selena and once again made her way back to the fire where she found Nathaniel still awake. She assured him everything was fine before bidding him goodnight and climbing onto her bedroll.

However her waking dreams did not capture her as quickly as she would have liked. Instead she lay awake trying to decide between the sweet, pure love that would only bring her happiness, the one that was best for her and the unexplainable, unsteady love that she found her heart craving for. The choice, one that had been so easy to make a few hours previous, had now become hard. She let her mind wander as it explored the two paths that came with choosing the different loves. One path was filled with happiness; a bright future lay at the end. While the other was filled with hurt and sorrow yet why did her heart still crave for it?

One love accepted her, all of her. While the other didn't understand her and saw her as a source of lust, a love that was not returned. She was confused, a confusion that was solely her own fault. How could she be feeling this way now when she had already declared herself to a love that she thought she had wanted.

Slowly her mind began to give into the exhaustion that threatened to overpower it. She gratefully slipped into her waking dreams but even then did the turmoil and confusion continue to plague her.

_Well what did you think? I really would appreciate a review if it's not too much trouble. I have to say I think I'm happy with this chapter…n idea why! Lol! So hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! Until next time!_

_Spread A Little Happiness!_

_xooXoox_


	16. Jealousy is a Powerful Emotion

_**Hey guys! So I may have gone a little overboard on the last chapter with all the emotions and touchy feely stuff but I really enjoyed writing it and hopefully you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for all those fabulous people who reviewed!!!**_

**Thank you list:**

**Adurna Brisingr: **_**Yeah, I'm sad as well. I've loved writing this story so much even though it's taken me so long! I do have a lot more ideas for future stories though…and one of them might include a Harry Potter/Inheritance Cycle crossover! Well thanks so much for all the fabulous reviews!**_

**Leahwannabe497: **_**Sounds like an interesting game! Don't worry about reviewing! Although reviews do make me feel special and it's good to know that people actually read what I write I'm still thankful for anyone who even clicks on my story! But thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!**_

**Shadow-KissedKK: **_**Oh yes, he is very upset with you. But he'll calm down…eventually…or else just die either which**____** Ooops! Ah well**____** yeah, I really enjoyed that bit because I first I was like I'm so not breaking them up but then the chapter just wrote itself really and when I was done I was like was not expecting to write that! Haha! Well thanks for all your reviews! They mean a lot**___

**Dawun: **_**You're extremely helpful! All my reviewers are! Even the smallest of reviews keeps me motivated! Thanks so much for reviewing! **___

**: **_**Only time will tell. Yes this story is starting to get a bit, non-actiony? That's not even a word is it! Lol! So yeah more action will be added! There will be a lot more people from here on in but I don't think any of them will join their little threesome…you'll see the reason for this in future chapters**____** thanks for all the great reviews! **___

**Setah:**_** I was aiming for confusion**____** keep the readers guessing! Haha! Yes, lots of people seem to like him but I have no idea why! It's like Edward and Jacob all over again even if it's not intended and on a much smaller scale! Lol! Thanks for all the great reviews and help! **___

**AChildOfTime: **_**I'm just as excited as you are! I love writing this story! And your reviews make me happy! Thankies! **___

**Katiegirl101199: **_**Thanks! My updating schedule is all over the place at the moment because I'm working from my dad's laptop not my own. I'm waiting for mine to be fixed which it should be soon!!! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Wow, thanks to all the fabulous reviewers! So that burst of inspiration I was talking about?!?! I suddenly got it while lying in bed the other night. So this chapter might be a little short but it is now vital to this story**____** Hehe! I feel so evil! Any way I give you chapter 16! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

She was awoken the next morning by a slight pressure from a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the wrist, ready to break it in half, before her bleary eyes recognised Nathaniel's shape. He smiled at her, a smile which she could barely return. Her head felt heavy as her stiff limbs screamed in complaint as she rose, dropping Nathaniel's wrist.

They gathered their belongings in silence, all three of them still bordering between being slumber and consciousness. Erika tried to shake the images she had seen during her slumber but they continued to haunt her as they left the camp. The horses couldn't move as fast through the trees so the two kept them at a steady trot. Erika jogged alongside them, occasionally falling into a brisk walk, trying to find a stride that was comfortable.

They journeyed through the forest. Erika wondered who was leading them and her question was answered when she noticed that Farrow's horse was slightly ahead of Nathaniel's. They continued onwards, having no way to tell how far they had travelled as they made their way through the trees and never-ending moss.

Eventually Erika spotted, what appeared to be, a trail up ahead. She pointed this out to Nathaniel and the three hurried onwards, planning to travel along the trail until they reached some sort of settlement or village. Erika was surprised at how big the trail was as soon as they had reached it. It seemed to be more like a road then anything else. She glanced to the right and tried to see how far it went into the forest. It turned amongst the trees and she soon lost sight of it.

She glanced to the left and saw, at the very end of the road, what appeared to be the end of the forest. Without a word the three entered the road and made their way to its end. Erika was even more surprised at what they found at the end of the road.

It was a tiny village. There couldn't have been more the ten buildings scattered about a clearing. However they were all made from the same, pale grey stones with thatched roofs. There was also a shop in the bottom rooms of one house, a butcher at the far end of the village and, what seemed like, a blacksmiths near them.

People moved about the village. Men's booming laughs could be heard coming from a small tavern that Erika had failed to notice at first. Women with baskets slung across their arms talked and gossiped in the middle of the streets. A single well seemed to be the main focus of the village. It was if all the buildings had been built around it, with the well at the centre.

Erika wondered how friendly the people were in this village. Nathaniel had pulled her onto the back of his horse, not wanting to look suspicious. They entered the village, Erika keeping her fingers at the ready encase she needed her bow or sword.

There was no need for it though for as soon as the people of the village realised they had visitors they all came to them wanting to see the new arrivals. Erika felt her stomach knot and twist. Amongst this small crowd she was very aware of how exposed her back was. She watched as Nathaniel chatted to a few people asking them if there was a place they could stay for the night and where they could leave their horses.

Erika glanced at the sky and realised that the sun would soon be setting. Now that they had found this village they would spend a night in it then move on. Nathaniel slid off the saddle, Erika following. She was led through the crowd of people by a man, the owner of the tavern.

He offered them a room and also a small stable where they could rest their horses for the night. The crowd soon departed, leaving the three along with Mr. Davies, the owner of the tavern, alone.

"Farrow?!"

All three turned at the sound of the voice. The voice itself belonged to a young girl, around Elvira's age, Erika guessed. She was smaller then Erika by a few feet. Her brown hair was tied back, fully exposing her pretty face. Her skin, covered in what appeared to be soot, was the shame shade as the Siikimi's.

"Kesia?" Farrow stared at her yet his face was still expressionless.

The girl ran at Farrow, her arms spread wide. Erika and Nathaniel just stood their, dumfounded, as she threw herself at Farrow. She barely reached his sternum. She wrapped her arms around his waist, giggling excitedly. Erika was shocked when Farrow's arms wrapped around her thin frame, embracing her in a hug. She stared at his face yet it still stayed set in its emotionless state.

Erika could feel some unknown emotion bubble up within her. Was this jealousy? She turned on her heel and paced towards the tavern, Nathaniel close behind her. Farrow obviously wanted some time alone with his old companion.

She followed Mr. Davies in to the tavern. He led them up the stairs and down a long corridor. He opened a door revealing a room with three cots pushed up against the walls. The room was like a box with the bare essentials but at least it would keep them from sleeping another night in the forest.

"Supper's served at sun down. That's when I lock up so you'd want to be in by then if you want your bed for the night." He explained, smiling, before he left the room.

Erika dropped her pack on one of the bed, relieved to have the weight off her shoulders. It wasn't too heavy or anything it was just more comfortable without it. She had removed her ward when they were in the woods, seeing no need for it. Even now she felt she had no need for a ward so she simply left it. She would create another as soon as they left this village.

"Shall we go explore the village?" Nathaniel asked.

Erika was about to answer when the door opened revealing Farrow. Erika then noticed Kesia swinging from his arm. Her face was open, her eyes wide and a large smile was painted on her face.

"Kesia these are the people I'm journeying with." He gestured at Nathaniel then Erika. "Nathaniel and Erika."

"It's great to meet you." Kesia's smile was blinding as she shook both Nathaniel and Erika's hand.

"Strange name for a boy isn't it?" She asked Erika.

Erika's eyes narrowed at the girl. She would have liked her if only she wasn't hanging out of Farrow. She mentally shook herself. What was wrong with her?

"I'm a girl, actually." Erika explained, smiling kindly at the girl who bushed furiously.

"We were just going to explore the village actually." Nathaniel explained, breaking the awkward silence.

"Would you like a tour?" Kesia asked, her honey eyes fixed on Nathaniel.

"Yes, please." Erika flashed her own dazzling smile, trying to make up for earlier even if this girl wasn't aware of the pure jealous that seemed to cloud Erika's mind.

As they made their way down from the tavern Erika was shocked at herself. She never had been a hateful person yet she disliked this girl before even knowing her juts because she seemed to close to Farrow. And Farrow wasn't even hers so why was she getting so jealous? How had such dark emotions found their way into her mind?

Erika was silenced by the sound of an arrow shooting through the air. She turned just in time to receive an arrow in her upper thigh. Pain shot down her leg as a hiss left her lips. She could feel it, that rage building up inside of her. It consumed her, finally taking over her. She couldn't think straight. She didn't have any control over her own body. She just acted on instinct, a vicious, murderous instinct. Her hand strayed to her bow while the other clutched at the arrow.

She had her bow cradled against her shoulder and an arrow fixed before the other two had time to react. Her hiss had turned into an uncharacteristic growl as she glared past the outskirts of the village and into the gloom of the forest. She waited, her eyes darting from tree to tree looking for the attacker.

The sun shone lazily on the horizon, shooting streaks of pinks, reds and oranges into the darkening sky. The rays shone through the trees and glinted off a piece of metal. Erika narrowed her eyes, lining up the tip of the arrow with the shine before releasing it, sending it flying towards the armour. She smirked when a cry of pain reached her ears.

As she set another arrow onto her bow she began whispering furiously the words that would create wards around her and Nathaniel. She smirked when the image of Kesia being run through with an arrow entered her mind.

Many people in the village had retreated to their houses but the remaining few simply stared at Erika, not that she was aware of it. Erika simply glared into the trees waiting for the sun to once again betray the hiding places of the soldiers. Erika presumed they were soldiers but whoever they were they had attacked her, a grave mistake on their part.

She waited, the pain from her leg a dull throb in her anger filled mind. She still hadn't returned to her own mind. She still craved blood, as if she was some sort of monster or beast. Slowly the sun disappeared from the horizon. No one had moved, all holding their breath and waiting. Erika lowered her bow. She placed it, along with the unused arrow, back into her quiver.

Everyone seemed to relax around her. That is until she drew her sword. The sky had turned dark but it didn't matter to Erika. She could see just fine. No torches had been lit in the village so everyone else panicked as they slipped into darkness.

Erika smirked when she heard a branch snap from within the trees, a sound inaudible to everyone but herself.

"F-Farrow?" Kesia's voice seemed to break through the darkness.

Erika snickered at the fear evident in her voice. She reached out a hand and ripped the arrow from her leg, pulling some flesh and muscle along with it. A steady stream of blood flowed down her leg, soaking her pants but she ignore it, her attention on the trees.

"Come out come out where ever you are." She called into the darkness, her voice cruel and mocking.

She was rewarded by the appearance of a score of soldier's appearing from the gloom of the forest. Erika listened to the scraped of metal as Nathaniel and Farrow drew their swords behind her. She turned to look at them over her shoulder, a lazy look in her eyes. She watched as shock crossed over Nathaniel's features. A slow, cocky smile spread across her lips before she turned to face the soldiers.

They were advancing slowly, in a tight group, their shields up to creating a barrier. Recognition flickered in their eyes as they realised she was a girl, a fact that wasn't hard to tell by the way she was standing with her hip cocked out to the side. Erika smirked at this before she sank into a low crouch. She held her sword with both hands, extending her leg as she smiled at the soldiers.

"It's play time boys." She called seductively.

She watched as the confusion flickered across the soldiers' faces. They didn't know whether to fear the women before them or to be aroused by her. She smiled again, watching for who would break their ranks first.

A soldier stumbled forward, his sword held loosely at his side, his eyes on Erika. She smiled at him, daring him to come forward. He did, and seemingly quiet gladly. When he was close enough, closer to Erika then the soldiers, she jumped up and dashed towards him.

She decapitated him with one swipe of her sword. She smirked when she heard the cries of horror from the villagers. She stood erect and stared at her sword. Crimson liquid flowed down the blade. She gazed at the soldiers and kept her gaze on them as she brought the sullied blade to her lips. She licked the blood off, a sickening smile playing on her lips.

The blood left the soldier's faces as they stared at her. However they seemed to finally shake themselves as the surged forward, keeping their shields raised.

Erika laughed before dashing forward. She had completely lost herself. This person, this animal was not who she was. The real Erika was trapped within her. She had no control over her body. Her mind, who would usually scream in protest, was now silent and dark.

The soldiers were easy pray for her, mere entertainment. Her sword was lost after she killed the first few men. She had embedded it in one of their chests. Instead of wasting time and pulling it free she continued onwards using her hands and body to kill the soldiers. Her own hands broke their necks, her nails digging into their skin. Her punches impaled skulls and ribcages.

She stood at the other side of the line, all but one soldier killed. Bodies lay, strewn across the dirt that was now steadily turning red with blood. Erika was covered in blood and gore, the only blood belonging to her running down her left leg. She turned and glared evilly at the frightened young man who stood in front of her. She could feel the fear rolling off him.

She stalked towards him, exaggerating the roll of her hips as she walked. She gazed at him. Her eyes seemed duller, almost black. Her stare cased the young man to shiver, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead into his eyes. He raised a hand to wipe it away and that's when she took her chance. She sprung at him and wrestled him to the ground. She sat on top of his chest, pinning his arms to his sides using her legs. She gazed at him, reaching into her boot for her silver dagger. She removed his helmet, permitting her a full view of his frightened face. She traced the dagger across his cheek bone leaving a small trail of blood along his sweating skin. He shivered at the contact.

Erika laughed again, amused at his behaviour. She bent down closer to him so her face was mere inches from his. She spoke softly while continuing to trail the blade across his skin drawing blood here and there.

"Do you fear death?" she purred.

"N-No." the soldier stuttered.

"And why is that?" she continued to speak in a low voice, her eyes on the blade as it trailed across his skin.

"When I die…I shall be free." He seemed to almost gag on his words.

"Then I grant you that freedom."

With one last swipe of the dagger she split his throat. She smirked, returning the dagger to its place in her boot and rose. She gazed at the villager's who stared at her, fear evident on their faces. She was still not fully herself. She turned, almost in a daze as Erika struggled to regain control over herself, and went to collect her sword.

She tugged it free of the soldier's corpse. She wiped it on her own tunic before sheathing it. She turned to face the rest of the villager's but her vision had suddenly become hazy. Dots flew across her vision and everything seemed to tip and turn. That's when she fainted.

**NPOV**

He watched, horrified, as Erika rose from the young man she had just killed. She had slaughtered the soldiers mercilessly without even batting an eyelid. She had teased and mocked them. It was so out of character for her. Nathaniel had to admit. He was afraid. He was afraid for her. He wanted the old Erika back.

He watched her as she retrieved her sword. Her walk became her own again not the seductive one she had adopted a few minutes previous.

She turned to face them and he watched as her brow furrowed, seemingly confused. She suddenly fell to the ground. Nathaniel sheathed her sword and rushed to her side. He stared at her pale face and then down at her injured leg. He hooked one arm under her knees the other grabbing her waist. He lifted her into his arms and made his way towards the tavern, stepping over the bodies of the dead soldiers. He presumed the men of the village would dispose of the bodies, respectfully he hoped.

Mr. Davis stood at the door, shock evident on his face. He stepped aside as Nathaniel passed him carrying his precious load. Her made his way upstairs, ignoring the looks from the villagers and not even checking to see if Farrow was behind him or not.

Once up in their room he lay Erika on the bed and tended to her wounds. When he was near the end of wrapping her leg, a dark blush on his cheeks, the door opened. He turned to see Farrow entering the room.

"Kesia was upset so I walked her home." he explained, an odd thing for him to do.

Nathaniel nodded before returning to dressing Erika's wound. He listened to the spring of the mattress creak as Farrow sat on his cot, rest his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

"Will she be ok?" he asked, his face hidden by his hair and hands.

"She's been through worse." Nathaniel stated not daring to ask why Farrow was so worried about her.

He was afraid to ask as he was afraid of what the answer might be. Instead he concentrated on wrapping Erika's wound. He had had to cut her pants to get at her wound. Her boots lay abandoned on the floor, her weapons resting against the end of the cot.

More squeaks from a mattress indicated Farrow lying back. Nathaniel listened as his breaths deepened as he slipped into slumber. Nathaniel sat back on his heels as he gazed at Erika. Her brow was puckered and her skin was ghostly white. Her hands and skin were still covered with blood but that could wait til later.

Nathaniel fell asleep by her beside, his head resting on her mattress. He had promised he would stay with her and he intended to keep that promise.

**EPOV**

She awoke the next morning, fully herself. Her gaze widened in horror as she stared at her blood splattered hands and clothes. She had no memory of the night before, no idea of what she had done. She gazed at Nathaniel whose head lay on the bed next to her.

Her eyes were drawn to the bandage that was wrapped around her thigh. That's the last thing she could remember, being shot. Had she passed out from the blood loss? But how did that explain the rest of the blood that decorated her body? Surely it could not be hers.

She undid the bandage and stared at the wound. It wasn't too deep. She quietly whispered the words that would heal her wound. Her skin tingled as the spell ended. She wanted to get out of these dirty clothes, to get the smell of blood off her skin. She arose, careful not to wake the sleeping Nathaniel. She grabbed clean clothes from her pack and her boots off the floor.

She crept from her room and made her way down the hall. She presumed there would be a wash room around here somewhere.

She found one at the end of the hall. She closed the door quietly behind her, turning the key and locking it. The bath was filled using a pump. She ran her fingers through the cold water before shivering. She stripped off her clothes and lowered herself into the cold water.

She scrubbed her skin with the cloth on the table beside the basin until her skin turned red. She made sure to get off all the dry blood before gratefully stepping out of the cold water. She dried herself off before dressing again. She stared at the now pink water. She did not know what to with it so she left it, presuming Mr. Davis would take care of it. She stared at her bloodied clothes on the floor. The pants were ripped and the tunic was too heavily stained so there was no point it trying to save them.

"Brisingr" she whispered and watched as the clothes caught fire.

The fire itself was almost white in colour. She held the spell until all that was left of the clothes was a pile of ashes which she dumped out the small window.

She left the washroom, feeling much better now that she was clean. She returned to the room and opened the door to find both Nathaniel and Farrow up. Neither of them spoke to her so she closed the door behind her and watched them.

They both seemed uneasy in her presence, keeping their gazes trained on the floor or wall. She had to ask, the curiosity was insufferable.

"What happened last night?

They both stared at her. Farrow's face was blank while Nathaniel's was shocked.

"You mean you don't' remembering anything?" Nathaniel asked.

She shook her head, waiting for him to answer her.

"You massacred a score of soldiers in front of the entire village." Farrow's voice was cold and cruel as he continued to stare at her.

She stared at him, shocked. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the hysteria bubbling up within her.

"It's getting worse." She whispered.

"What is?" Nathaniel asked concern evident in his voice.

"This thing, this monster that I turn into whenever I see those soldiers. It takes over my whole body like I can't control myself. But I've always been able to remember what I've done. This is the first time that I can't remember my own actions." She explained almost falling over the edge into hysteria.

A set of arms encased her. She leaned into Nathaniel's embrace as her body shook but she would not allow herself to cry. She was done with crying. It resolved nothing. She would have to fight harder against the force that consumed her whenever she would fight against the soldier's.

She was aware of the door opening and closing, probably Farrow leaving. She stayed in Nathaniel's embrace for a few more minutes before she pulled back. He released her without hesitation. She smiled kindly at him before strapping back on her weapons and shrugging on her pack.

They had to leave this village and continue on their journey. They needed to continue the mission that was given to them. They both left the room and made their way downstairs. Nathaniel paid Mr. Davis who seemed frightened to even look at Erika. Instead he kept his gaze firmly on Nathaniel.

They both left and retrieved Nathaniel's horse from the stables. Farrow's was already gone and Erika assumed that he was waiting for them. They made their way to the end of the village. People stayed out of Erika's way and avoided contact with her.

They found Farrow at the end of the village speaking with Kesia. She nodded to something he said before hugging his waist. He wrapped an arm around her the other was busy holding onto his horse's reins. Erika could feel the jealousy brewing within her but she tried to ignore it.

They all said goodbye to Kesia before mounting their horses and trotting off down the road. This road was also a dirt road and it wove its way through fields and meadows.

Erika slid off the back of Nathaniel's horse when they were a safe distance away from the village. The two pushed their horses into a steady canter as Erika ran alongside them.

"Will you miss her?" Erika couldn't help the question bursting from her mouth as the travelled through a meadow.

The grass swayed in the slight breeze that fluttered Erika's hair. She pushed it out of her eyes impatiently as she stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Farrow.

"Yes, I will. We grew up together. She's like a sister to me." He spoke quickly and quietly, his voice void of all emotion.

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. A sister? Somehow his words made her feel better, more relaxed about his relationship with Kesia. She shook herself. She should not be feeling this way. Farrow could be interested in whoever he liked, she didn't care.

Now, if only that were true…

**Hey guys! Hopefully you liked this chapter! I found it extremely hard to write for some reason. Sorry for taking so long but I'm working from my dad's laptop! Mine is away getting fixed (yet again). But I should have it back soon and hopefully in working condition! Well a review would be appreciated if you have the time to write one that is! Thankies!**

**Spread A Little Happiness**

**xooXoox**


	17. Riches in Verzasca

_**Hey guys! I'm back fully equipped with my now fixed and fully functional laptop! Hehe! So I kind of like how this story is going but it's only when you look back and read what you've actually written when you realize how, abysmal your own writing is. Well that's how it is in my case anyway!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Leahwannabe479: _Oh don't worry I plan on another talk with her parents sometime very soon:) yes my baby, the laptop, is finally back within my grasp! I'm so happy! And it's working fantastically!:D Thanks so much for the reviews!_**

**katiegirl101199: _thankies:) Hehe laptop is back well and safe in perfect working condition! Haha I can't get away from it!! Thanks for the fabulous reviews!_**

**Shadow-KissedKK: Haha_I know I was surprised at myself while I was writing it! Haha! Yes, I have no spelling or grammar skills what so ever (thank god for spell check)! Hmm about the Farrow thing...I'm....thinking about it:) Thanks so much for the reviews! Hehe!:D_**

**Dawun: _fear was one of the effects I was going for! Haha! Have you discovered my plan? Where am I going with this?? if you figure it out can you tell me because I've forgotten:P Haha joke joke! Thanks for the reviews! _**

**Sweetcherriepie007:_Haha I wouldn't say that! But thanks for the review:) makes me feel special:P Hehe! Thankies!_**

_**Well guys from your reviews I'm starting to get confused. Most of you seem to like Farrow and a few of you seem to hate him. I swear that wasn't intentional:D So yeah for his...um...future participation in this story a few of you will be extremely happy and most of you will probably hate me into the next century! I'm cross at how obvious this story is. It's obvious who the traitor is and who Erika ends up with...so yeah I'll do my best to continue writing and hopefully my skills (or lack of) might improve the obvious plot:) thanks you guys! Without further a due I give you chapter 17! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

They continued traveling the rest of that day, keeping their pace at a gentle canter. Once dusk fell they decided to camp beside a small hill. They had covered at least three leagues that day, a figure Erika was happy with.

They refrained from lighting a fire that night. They ate a cold meal of cheese and bread before snuggling up in their bedrolls. Erika found it near impossible to sleep. Instead she sat up and leaned her head back, staring at the stars.

A slight shift of movement near her broke her from her trance like state. She glanced over to the source of the noise only to see Farrow sitting up.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He nodded, his dark gaze fixed on her. She stared right back, attempting to see past his mask. Her attempt was in vain however. Instead she let out a low sigh as she turned her attention back to the dark sky and the stars.

"Farrow?" she refused to look at him so he was forced to answer her instead of just nodding.

"Yes?" she loved the sound of his voice.

It was like silk. Deep and husky yet clear as a bell. She could listen to him babble on about nothing and just simply listen to his voice. She shook herself. He was a traitor so why was she pining over him? She loved Nathaniel.

"Would you ever go back to live with the Siikimi?" she asked, her voice slightly hesitant.

Silence fell over the camp. At first Erika thought he wouldn't answer that he would simply ignore her question. But she was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I think I would like to return there. It was nice meeting everyone again, especially Kesia. We grew up together. She's like a sister to me."

Erika's eyes left the stars and instead focused on Farrow. That was one of the longest speeches she'd ever heard him make. She found that he was gazing at her, his face blank. She then noticed that there was a hint of some unreadable emotion brewing in his eyes, just beneath the surface.

"Do you love her?" she stared straight at him, refusing to lift her gaze from her face.

She knew she was being unfair to him. She had no right to ask that question, she wasn't even sure why she had even spoken. All that she was aware of was the intense jealousy that simmered beneath the surface of her composed exterior.

"Not in the way you think. She is betrothed to Macgowan." she listened for any hate or jealousy concealed within the tones of his voice and was surprised when she found none.

"Who is this Macgowan?" she asked, fully aware that she was being exceedingly rude yet he had not failed to answer a single one of her questions thus far.

"Macgowan is the son of the blacksmith in Divoka, the village you just scared into insanity. Kesia is the blacksmith's apprentice. She was explaining to me how she had fallen in love with the son of the blacksmith, Macgowan. They are to be wed next spring."

Erika stayed quiet, her eyes on Farrow. He didn't seem sad or jealous that Kesia's hand was promised to another. She was surprised that he had opened up to her even if he had kept his face impassive through the entire conversation.

She let another sigh escape her full lips as she began making patterns out of the stars. Oh how she loved to hear his voice. It was her guilty pleasure. She felt entirely guilt always after having thoughts of Farrow.

It was like she was trying to torture herself; letting her mind drift towards Farrow and then scolding herself for doing so. If the whole process didn't turn her insane within the next phases of their journey then she knew she could handle anything. Well maybe not anything.

Her reaction to the soldier's was extremely worrisome. And after the last episode she wasn't sure what to do about it. She couldn't remember anything she had done, how she had acted. She couldn't remember murdering the men and, even though she had searched for the memories, she was unable to attain them.

She laid back, continuing to stare at the stars. Her thoughts drifted to Nathaniel. She listened to his easy breaths. She knew she loved him yet why was she feeling this way towards Farrow? It was a question that had plagued her mind for the past few weeks ever since they had left the Siikimi.

Maybe she just needed to fully commit herself to Nathaniel, to prove to him how much she loved him. But how could she?

A slow blush crept over her cheeks as possibilities swirled through her mind. A sudden thought hit her. Marriage.

She could see herself married to Nathaniel. Living back at home in Alageasia with children, having a family.

That night she slipped into her waking dreams with images of flowing white lace, cottages snuggled within secluded forests and blond haired children running around.

Rays from the sun woke her the next morning. Bursts of red appeared behind her eyelids. She rose slowly, taking a few minutes for her awareness to return to her. When it did she rose slowly, blinking rapidly as the morning sun shone in her face.

They gathered their bedrolls and set off again. They traveled through unending fields and meadows. The sight of a road was welcomed by the three of them as it was beginning to get quiet tedious having to ride and run through grass that was waist height.

Nathaniel pulled Erika onto the back of his horse when the neared the road to avoid suspicions encase they encountered any travelers. Once they reached the top of a particular hill they stopped, their gaze held by the magnificent city before them.

"This" Nathaniel spoke " is Verzasca the wealthiest city in all of Ijsselmeer. The Seithr have a summer castle here as it is much cooler here then their castle situated near the center of Ijsselmeer. And, as we are already in the summer months, they should still be within their castle."

"So what your saying is we're entering the dragon's lair in hopes to find rebels when their greatest enemy lives yards from them?" Erika kept her voice light and teasing.

Nathaniel faltered for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, exactly."

"Lovely." Erika mumbled.

The two spurred their horses onwards as they sped towards the city. They reached it's gates by sundown. A soldier stood at either side of the gate, questioning people as they attempted to enter the vast city. The three slid of their horses and led them towards the gate, standing behind a large family that were trying to enter the city.

They waited patiently as the family were questioned. The little girl clung to the fold of her mother's skirts while staring at Erika with large, hazel eyes. Erika smiled at the child who giggled before turning to stare at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel waved at her. She responded by lifting her own little hand and shaking it vigorously in the air letting out another giggle. She then turned her attention to Farrow, staring at him with intense curiosity.

Farrow simply stared at the child, wiping the smile from her face. Her eyes grew wide in fear before she turned and buried her face in her mother's skirt.

The family were granted entrance into the city. Next it was Farrow, Erika's and Nathaniel's turn. The three moved forward until they stood before the soldiers. Erika remained calm and was surprised at the absence of her familiar anger when these soldiers were around.

"State your purpose here." one of the soldiers commanded.

"We are humble travelers looking to spend the night in an inn. We will be gone by tomorrow morning." Farrow stated, using his towering height to his advantage.

Erika never realized but he was in fact rather tall, much taller then Erika herself. She only came up to about his shoulder. She turned her attention back to the soldiers who were directing Farrow towards an inn within the depths of the city.

"It's the only place you'll get a room. The city is quiet busy what with the masquerade ball tomorrow evening." the other soldier informed them.

Farrow thanked them before leading his horse towards a stables near the city walls. They paid the owner of the stables and left their horses as they made their way further into the city. They followed Farrow who's brow was furrowed in concentration, the only emotion playing on his unreadable face.

They eventually made it to the inn and, after paying for two rooms, made their way upstairs. Erika was given the first room while the two took the second. A door joined the two rooms from the inside.

Erika shrugged off her pack, leaving it on the bed before opening the door and entering the boy's room. She sat on Nathaniel's cot beside him, hugging her knees to her chest. Farrow sat on the other cot, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I think we should go to this masquerade ball." Nathaniel announced.

Both Erika and Farrow stared at him. At first Erika wondered if her love had gone completely insane but she listened patiently as he justified his statement.

"It's going to be hard finding the rebels within this city. My father knows of some nobles who are more then happy to fight in the rebellion they only need to be discovered. Tomorrow we should go around the city trying to see if there are any rebels within these walls and then at the ball we can mingle with the nobles and try to see who would be faithful to the rebellion and who would fight."

The three fell into silence as they thought over Nathaniel's course of action. Erika had to admit the logic behind it was persuading even if the plan was extremely dangerous. Nobles helping within the rebellion would be a great asset.

"It does seem to be our best option even if it could prove to be fatal."

Erika chewed on her bottom lip once she was finished speaking. Her gaze slid over to Farrow. By him knowing of their plan it made Nathaniel and herself extremely vulnerable as he could easily betray them and let their presence be known to the Seithr who, as they were informed by the guards, would be attending the ball.

"Then that's our course of action." Nathaniel stated.

Both Farrow and Erika nodded. Erika leaned over and pecked Nathaniel on the cheek before rising from the bed.

"Goodnight." he called after her.

"Goodnight Nathaniel. Farrow, I wish to speak with you." she spoke softly, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.

Without even waiting for a reply she left the room, leaving the door open. She stood in her room, back facing the door. She listened as it was closed. She could feel Farrow's presence in the room. She listened to his almost nonexistent breaths. Any human would be unable to hear the steady breaths that entered and left his lungs.

She spun around to face him, a cold hard look in her emerald eyes. His eyes widened a fraction but his face stayed ever blank. She continued to stare at him, putting as much venom into her glare as possible. She had to control herself as she neared the end of her temper. She did not want Farrow at the end of one of her crazed attacks.

"Hear me now." she began. "If you so much as think of hurting Nathaniel I swear I will do everything in my power to make the rest of your existence a living hell." she kept her voice low yet put as much hate into her voice as she could.

She had stepped closer to him with every word so by now they were standing close, their chests almost touching. She stared into the never ending depths of his eyes, her hands balled into fists at her side. She needed to keep her composure.

"And what if I refuse to stay away from him?" he asked, his voice equally as low.

"Then I'll have to resort to other forms of persuasion." her voice was low and threatening.

"More importantly" he continued, ignoring her last statement. "what will you do if I refuse to stay away from you?"

He stared at her, as if he was gazing into her very soul. Erika could feel the surprise flooding her features. What did he mean, stay away from her? She voiced her question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, both her voice and eyes having lost their coldness.

"Nothing, I'm insignificant aren't I? I mean nothing. Forget I said anything." with one last glance at her he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Erika dropped to her knees on the ground staring at the closed door. Insignificant? Just what exactly had Farrow been implying?

It didn't' matter now. She had decided where she stood with him. He was a betrayer, a criminal, a person who had sunk to the lowest form of cruelty and evil. She would no longer pine after him. No longer would she wonder what it would be like to feel his lips pressed against her own, to tangle her fingers within the locks of his hair. She would no longer think of Farrow. She heaved herself off the floor and onto the cot.

She rested easy that night, her mind finally at ease with her decision. She was uncomfortable with the slight aching that had appeared in her chest but she ignored it. She allowed herself to slip into her waking dreams.

The next morning she was awoken by a small knock on the joining door. She opened her heavy eyelids, blinking away the bleariness that sleep had caused. She arose from the bed and padded over to the door. She opened it to reveal Nathaniel smiling at her.

" Good morning." she greeted, her smile growing as she gazed at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." she noticed that he was already fully dressed. "Are you heading out?"

"Yes, we are. Myself and Farrow are going to talk to a few people and we need to get some clothes for the ball tonight anyway." he explained.

A sudden though hit Erika.

"Nathaniel? May I see a coin?"she asked.

He nodded, handing her a coin from the purse that hung from his belt. She studied it between her fingertips and realized that it was the same as the coins they used in Alageasia.

She handed him the coin back before retrieving her own purse form her pack. She opened it up and peered into it's contents. It would be just enough to pay for another night in the inn and outfits for the masquerade ball.

She showed Nathaniel the coins and explained how they could be used. At first he refused to use her money that way but she insisted. So they divided up the money. Erika took enough to get herself an outfit for that night.

The three left the rooms, heading downstairs for breakfast. Erika returned to the room after breakfast while the other two left the inn and beginning their search. They had decided to get ready for the ball separately and then meet at the castle later that night.

She stood in her room, gazing out the window. She wrapped her arms around her thin waist, her mind deep in thought. She decided that she would go as a woman to the ball tonight. The way she had been with the Siikimi, unafraid of being a woman, made her feel empowered somehow.

She stood before the small mirror that was in the room and began whispering the ancient words that would grow her hair. She let it grow until it reached her hips, back to it's normal length. She felt more like herself then she had felt in months as she stared at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her cloak with the hood before leaving the room.

She wandered down the stairs and past the innkeeper who stared at the strange woman. Erika left the inn and stepped out into the sunlight, pulling her hood up over her head. The city truly was amazing.

The streets were made with a pale gray stone. The houses were all made of dark gray stone, tucked in securely together. The roofs were thatched with glazed windows decorating the front.

Erika wandered the streets looking for a tailor to make her a dress for that evening. She knew it was a long shot, that not many tailors would be able to make a dress within one day but she was hopeful.

She entered a small shop, the bell above the door announcing her entry. She stepped into the shop and waited patiently for the seamstress to appear. She did a few minutes later, carrying mountains of material with her.

"Oh, hello deary." she greeted as she set the materials on her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to get a dress for the ball tonight. Is that possible?"

"My, you've certainly cut it close. Well come in and let me measure you and I'll see what I can do."

Erika stepped further into the shop and left her weapons and cloak near the desk after being instructed to by the seamstress, Mrs. Ellison . She then followed the older woman into a room in the back of the shop. She was asked to stand on a small pedestal and spread her arms so she could be measured for the dress.

"Do you want a certain style or do I have the freedom to make whatever I choose?" the old lady smiled at Erika, wrinkles appearing beside her eyes and mouth.

"Whatever you think would be most suitable. Do you think you could make it for this evening or would that be asking to much?" Erika asked, slightly hesitant.

"Oh, I say I could have it done by this evening. Someone special at the ball tonight dear?" Mrs. Ellison asked as she continued taking Erika's measurements.

Erika blushed deeply at her question her mind drifting towards thoughts of Nathaniel. Maybe they could take a break from their mingling tonight and have a dance together. Images of herself and Nathaniel whirling across the dance floor in the ballroom at the castle.

"Oh...um...yes, maybe." Erika stuttered trying to answer Mrs. Ellison's question to the best of her ability.

When they were done measuring Erika paid Mrs. Ellison and also picked out a length of green ribbon which she could use to tie her hair up when they were on the road. Now that her hair was long again she had no wish to cut it again.

She thanked Mrs. Ellison before leaving the shop once again pulling her hood up over her head. She had assured Erika that the dress would be ready before sundown and to return to her then.

Erika spotted a tavern a few houses down from the tailor's. She decided to start looking in there for any rebels. This was going to be hard.

Erika sat at the bar in the tavern, a small mug of ale clutched between her delicate hands. She was staring straight ahead, her concentration focused on the voices around her.

She was listening to the mens' conversations around her trying to listen in on any conversations that could belong to rebels. She perked up when she heard a particular group at the far end of the tavern whispering furiously.

"Yes, apparently Dureau will be sending messengers to this city. They will be gathering all the rebel forces they can for one final attack on the castle." one man whispered behind his mug to the other two.

"And when will they be arriving? What do they look like?"one of them asked

"That's the problem. No one knows when they'll be arriving and what they look like." the man answered.

Erika rose from the bar stool, leaving her mug of ale behind. She wondered over to the group of men who looked up in alarm at her approach. They stayed where they were trying to look as nonchalant as they could manage but Erika could feel the waves of panic rolling off them.

"Gentlemen" she inclined her head before lifting her head revealing a fraction of her face. "Is there somewhere more private we could talk?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

They nodded before going to ask the owner of the tavern if they could use the room behind the bar. He kindly obliged them, wanting a part in the meeting himself.

The four sat on armchairs staring at the visitor before them. Erika stared at the four before slowly lowering her hood. She watched as the mens' eyes widened a fraction at her appearance. She took a seat in the empty armchair, resting her hands in her laps.

"Gentleman, I am here as a messenger from Dureau." their faces brightened at the news. "He wants all the available rebels to make their way to Drenthe at the earliest time possible. Please relay this information to any other members of the rebellion here in Verzasca."

She bid them a good day before rising and leaving the tavern. She felt good to have made at least a small bit of progress. She knew that the men would tell their companions of Dureau's message.

She wandered the streets going from taverns to shops and houses trying to find members of the rebellion. She used her many senses to help her out and, when it seemed like she could find no other members, she gently searched the minds of the people within the city trying not to get caught.

As sundown approached Erika made her way back to the tailor's. She opened the door, the bell ringing once again. She waited patiently in the front of the the shop until Mrs. Ellison appeared caring a large box.

"Here it is dearie. Now have a wonderful night and make sure you don't' tire your feet out too early."

Erika smiled and thanked her before leaving the shop. She clutched the box to her chest as she made her way back to the inn. She walked past Nathaniel's and Farrow's room but their were no sounds from within. She left her box in the room before going to bathe in one of the rooms upstairs.

Back in her room she got dressed into her dress. It was the most fantastic dress she had ever laid eyes on.

It was made from a velvet like material that was an emerald green color, the same shade as her eyes. Gold trimming decorated the hem and sleeve lengths with a belt of it running across her hips. The body of the dress was made of a stiff material. It fell down her shoulders exposing her collarbones. Small intricate gold flowers decorated the body of the dress. The sleeves met and hooked behind her middle finger making them look like tips of arrows.

Emerald slippers were at the bottom of the box along with a gold mask that was decorated with green gems. Erika decided to let her hair flow down her back. The dress fit her perfectly and she wore light undergarments beneath it. It fell in a long swirl to the ground. The slippers fit her feet comfortably and she slipped the mask on over her eyes.

By the time she was ready the sun had set. The ball would be starting soon. Erika left the inn, her cloak on over the dress to keep her warm. She walked down the streets in the direction of the castle. Many carriages passed her and she kept out of their way keeping the end of her dress off the ground.

There seemed to be celebrations in the city center as acrobats and dancers entertained the guests as they waited to enter that castle. Erika stopped and stared at the castle. It truly was magnificent. Excitement rose within her as the thoughts of dances with Nathaniel flooded her mind. She hurried forward, anticipation quickening her footsteps.


	18. A Fiasco in Masks

_**Hey guys! So we're nearing the end of this story...it's sad in a way huh? Hehe:D **_

**Thank you list:**

**katiegirl101199:_ shush don't tell anyone but I like Farrow too:) you'll understand after you read this chapter:) thanks so much for the reviews!:D_**

**Shadow-KissedKK: _Oh god, commas. Little _____ (insert word of choice). Hehe, sorry. I hate commas and don't have any clue how to use them, I guess where they should be and put them in where they look good. I've asked my English teacher to give me a had with my grammar though so that should help:) I love gold and green. I think silver goes better with blue hehe:D I love silver too though;) thanks so much for all the great reviews!_**

**Leahwannabe479: _hehe yes, a party. No idea where the idea came from but it suddenly hit me one day when I first started writing this story and I decided to put it in somewhere:) I know I love it! It's working so fast! Thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**Aquaflame13: _Thanks so much for all your reviews! They give me that extra bit of motivation I need!:)_**

**sweetcherripie007: _sorry, but I had to leave it there:) keeps you readers reading:) hehe:D thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!:)_**

**Tesst:_ Thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**Dawun: _hehe thanks:) yeah, I thought so too:)_**

**Writer of the North:_ Thanks for the review!:)_**

**A Confused Van. Grace: _All I can say is read this chapter and the next and most of your questions will be answered. As for your question to Selena: she's in hiding. Her part of the story hasn't really begun yet but it will within future chapters!:) thanks for the reviews:)_**

**NOTE: **_**Nathaniel's outfit is especially for Shadow-KissedKK! Hehe:) **_

_**OK you guys, big chapter this time around:) you'll see what I mean. So yeah, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed planning and writing it:) It will be a little a short as I had to stop it where I did:) I give you chapter 18! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

She approached the steps of the castle. She lifted her cloak and dress as she climbed the stone steps, her gaze on the castle before her. She was unaware of the men and women that passed her, their faces concealed behind ornate masks.

She was thankful that one need not have an invitation to gain access to the ball. Not many of the commoners within Verzasca would be able to afford dresses or party clothes for this evenings event.

She was stopped at the two oak doors at the entrance to the castle. Two servants, dressed in rich red and gold robes, were taking peoples cloaks while two more, near the top of the grand staircase, were taking people's names so they could announce their arrival to the room.

Erika allowed one of the servants to take her cloak, letting it fall down her exposed shoulders. Her emerald eyes watched the other womens' fashion. They word their hair piled on top of their head styled in intricate twists and knots. Many of the styles included feathers, jewels and she even saw a few stuffed birds in a few of the styles. Their dresses were extremely elaborate. Corsets squeezed in their waist making them needle thin. Their dresses barely contained their protruding chests. The skirts puffed out at the hips and were extremely large, the whole effect not very flattering. She saw one woman's shoe as she lifted her skirt to walk. They seemed extremely painful, the woman standing on the ball of her feet due to the height of the heel.

Erika felt out of place in her simple gown and flowing hair. However she continued forward with the masked crowd as they waited patiently to be announced to the room. Erika still could not see the ballroom only the ceiling. It was decorated with red silk that hung from the ceiling and the parts of the walls that she could see.

Erika finally made it to the top of the stairs. Her breath caught in her chest as she gazed down at the large, marble floor. Many couples were dancing, twirling across the dance floor in time to the orchestra that were playing from a balcony the stood over the room.

Many people simply stood around the room talking with old friends or making new acquaintances. The music flowed across the room, a sweet melody that created an inviting atmosphere that mixed in with the hum of people's voices.

"Your name miss?" One of the servants told her.

She glanced at him. He wore the same red and gold robes as his companions. A large, floor length parchment sat on a podium before him, a quill lay ready in his hand.

"Erika." She answered.

He seemed surprised by her lack of title but wrote her name in his flowing script. He also asked her place of origin and she decided to use Drenthe. It was likely that none of these people would know of any of the nobility within Drenthe. She wasn't even sure there were any within Nathaniel's home.

The servant across from him nodded before turning to the ballroom and announcing, in a rather hoarse voice, her presence to the entire room.

"Erika of Drenthe."

Erika was already many steps down the staircase before he had finished announcing her. She kept her eyes on her feet, praying that she wouldn't fall down the staircase. Her palms felt cold as they gripped the front of her dress.

She anticipated the moment when her feet would reach the marble floor, only then did she look up. She ignore the faces turned towards her and instead searched the crowd of masked faces looking for Nathaniel. Hopefully she would be able to recognize him amidst all the beads, gems and fine cloths and materials.

A smile exploded onto her face when she found him amongst all the glitter. He stood, chatting to a noble, yet his gaze would dart around the room every now and then. He wore a silver mask the covered his eyes and nose. His tunic was a light blue with intricate designs woven in silver thread. His pants were extremely odd. They were a metallic silver color, the likes that Erika had never seen before. New shiny black boots finished off his outfit.His blonde hair had been slicked back. Overall the entire outfit made him look like a knight.

She left the staircase and made her way towards him. Once she was a few feet away his blue eyes darted up to meet with her green ones.

**NPOV**

He stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot, chatting with a nobleman. He owned many of the taverns within Verzasca. Nathaniel tried to listen as he raved about the price of ale but he could not offer the nobleman his full attention. His gaze kept darting around the room hoping to find Erika amongst the crowd. He wasn't sure if she was coming as a boy or a girl but he hoped for the later.

He looked towards the stairs and was met with the prettiest sight he had ever seen; Erika.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. His heart sped up and he was sure that she would be able to hear it from across the room.

She was walking towards him, her hips and shoulders rolling in a perfect rhythm. Her dress was an emerald color and clung to her figure perfectly. Her hair was long one again and flowed to her hips. A smile played at her rosy lips as she made her way towards him.

Nathaniel left his conversation with the nobleman and hurried towards her. He stopped in front of her and bowed. She in turn curtsied before letting a small giggle pass between her lips.

Without a word he took her hand and placed it on his arm before leading her out onto the dance floor.

**EPOV**

She allowed Nathaniel to pull her onto the dance floor. He pulled her into him placing one hand on her waist. The other took his hand in hers. She draped one hand on his shoulder and clutched his hand tightly.

They glided across the floor, Erika's dress flowing out around her. They spun in circles along with the other couples in time to the music. Erika kept her gaze on Nathaniel's face, her smile growing larger by each passing minute.

She finally pulled her gaze away from him to look at the room. At the far end of the room lay five thrones. They were made from gold with high backs and red velvet covering them.

"Nathaniel, is that where _they _sit?" Erika asked in a hushed tone.

Nathaniel looked towards the thrones before nodding his head.

"They stay in this castle for the summer months and on the day before they are due to return to their hold near the center of Ijsselmeer they throw a large masquerade ball. They don't send out any invitations but they expect that all the loyal lords and noblemen would attend without question." he explained, his voice equally as low. "They should be arriving shortly."

They continued to dance, twirling and spinning across the floor however Erika kept her eyes glued to the place where the five empty thrones stood. Just as the orchestra were preparing to start another waltz a servant called everyone's attention from the top of the staircase.

Everyone turned and listened patiently as the servant introduced the Seithr.

"Ladies and gentleman. The Seithr."

The introduction was short but Erika clapped respectfully along with the rest of the guests. She stared at them as they descended the staircase. The men took the lead each wearing tunics made from fine silk with cloaks flowing out behind them. The women followed. Their hair towered on top their head. Their waists were almost none existent and their skirts puffed out so much it appeared they had difficulty with walking.

Erika's brow furrowed slightly as they walked through the parted crowd towards their thrones. There were only four. Erika specifically remembered Nathaniel telling her that the Seithr was made up of five magic wielders, two women and three men. Perhaps he had made a mistake in the telling of the story.

Erika stiffened when she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. She slowly turned and was surprised when she couldn't find him amongst the crowd. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Farrow all evening. She turned back to watching the Seithr taking their seats at their thrones but she couldn't shake the tingly feeling that was running up and down her spine.

Erika counted the thrones. Yes, there were fives thrones. The four left the middle one empty. Erika wondered where the fifth member was. Would he make an appearance later that evening. A sudden wave of panic hit Erika. What if Farrow was the fifth member?

She laughed quietly at herself. How could Farrow be the fifth member? Yes, his mind was protected but surely he would have eliminated the rebellion as soon as possible?

Erika shook her head. Farrow may be the traitor but he was not a member of this foul group that played as God over the people of Ijsselmeer.

The Seithr took their seats and soon the music had started up again. Erika searched for Nathaniel only to find him being dragged away by another woman. He sent an apologetic smile over his shoulder as he was dragged onto the dance floor by the much older and plumper woman.

Erika smiled to herself. The smile was lost however as a another tingle of electricity shot up her spine. She turned, searching for the source, and spotted him on the other side of the room.

He was dressed in a red tunic, black pants and boots. His mask was black and had a large pointed nose, almost like a beak. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be oblivious to the many stares and giggles he was receiving from a group of young girls that stood in a small group near him. They would glance at him and then turn away, giggling to each other. They seemed to be around Erika's age, perhaps the daughters of the lords and noblemen?

Farrow himself was paying no attention to them, his gaze fixed on Erika. She fixed him with a gaze of her own, her lips curving into a small smile. She walked towards him her gaze still on his face.

She walked passed him however and through the double doors that led out to a balcony. She leaned against the marble banister and stared up at the night sky. It was completely dark save millions of stars and the sliver of a new moon.

She stiffened when she felt Farrow's presence behind her. She refused to turn and look at him. Instead she kept her gaze fixed on the night sky waiting for him to speak first.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" he asked, his voice seeming to fit into the silent night.

"Yes. It has been most enjoyable."

She listened as the orchestra started up another, much slower waltz. She smiled slightly as the music began to play. A hand slipping around her waist startled her and she spun around to face Farrow.

He simply took her hand in his and began swaying slowly in time with the music. She felt herself relax as she placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. In response he hugged her closer to his body. Heat seemed to radiate from him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, his mask making it hard for her to look at him in the face without being poked by the large beak like nose.

The song ended and Erika pulled back. However Farrow's arm merely tightened around her waist, keeping her held against his chest.

"No...please...just a little longer..." his voice was low, desperate...almost pleading.

She nodded against his shoulder as he began swaying again. Erika began to enjoy being within Farrow's embrace. They fit together perfectly.

The song came to a too soon ending and Erika pulled back. Farrow allowed her to but still kept his arm loosely around her waist. She dropped his hand but only to place both her hands on the side of his mask. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, his hold almost possessive.

Slowly she began to untie the ribbon around his held that held his mask to his face. She then slowly removed it, letting it drop to the marble floor beside her.

Erika was shocked at what she saw behind the mask.

It was as if she had removed the mask that he had been wearing for all those years. She saw everything, emotions that were once buried within the depths of his dark, liquid eyes.

She saw sadness, hurt, shame, confusion and something that surprised her...desire. But there seemed to be something deeper then desire beneath this mixture of emotions.

She stared into his eyes wanting to try and take away all that sadness and hurt the filled his dark pools. For the first time since Erika had met him those many months ago she had never seen him as vulnerable as she did now.

"I have to know..." She began unable to draw her eyes away from his. "why?"

He gazed at her his hand moving from her waist to reach her face. He stroked a slightly calloused thumb along her cheekbone. She couldn't help but shudder at his touch. Her skin burned where he touched her.

" I don't know." he finally answered, his thumb continuing to stroke her cheekbone.

She was about to spoke when screams and shouts filtered out from the ballroom. They both jumped and turned towards the source of the noise. They couldn't see anything with the throng of people. They nodded at each other before dashing forward and making their way through the crowd, pushing people aside in their haste.

The crowd had circled around a group of guards and an individual. Erika gasped that the figure struggling against the guards was Nathaniel.

Erika sprinted forward and immediately tackled one of the guards. She kicked him straight in the jaw, ripping her dress to the top of her thigh.

She was grabbed from behind but she struggled against the hold. Farrow had also joined the brawl and was wrestling with a few soldiers. Erika panicked as her dark anger threatened to consume her. She couldn't allow it with so many innocent people in the room. What if she hurt one of them?

She ceased her struggling giving into the soldiers hold. Her dragged her towards the front of the room before the Seithr. She was forced to the ground along with Nathaniel who seemed relatively unharmed and Farrow who was sporting a bloodied lip.

One of the male Seithr rose, staring down at the three.

"Take them to the cells." her ordered, his voice commanding.

Erika felt a searing pain at the back of her head before she fell forward into complete darkness.

She was awoken by the sounds of metal grinding against stone. She was hauled to her feet, her stomach nauseated and her head still spinning. She was dragged down endless corridors barely able to stand and make sense of what was happening around her.

She was literally dragged into a long room. She was only aware of five thrones, like the ones in the ball room, that stood at the very end of the room. Only four were filled however, the middle one have been left empty.

She was shoved onto her knees, her head pounding. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name but she wasn't able to find the voice nor was she able to answer it. A voice did sound through to her. It was the voice of a soldier, or that was who she thought it was.

"The leader of the Seithr." his voice boomed.

Leader? Erika was finding it extremely difficult to make sense of anything that was happening, her head was still pounding. She heard a door being slammed but was unable to raise her own head to see who had entered.

Her hair was pulled back, raising her head for her. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as the action sent waves of pain shooting through her skull. She blinked away the tears. As her vision cleared she gazed at the fifth throne.

She gasped when she saw the man standing in front of the throne. She wished that her sight was affected, that this was just a dream, that this wasn't reality.

She shut her eyes again, wishing herself to awaken from this nightmare.

She reopened her eyes and almost crumpled completely there and then. The only thing that kept her upright was the soldier's grip on her hair.

There, standing in front of the throne, was the last person she had been expecting to be standing there. She wanted this to be a lie. But it wasn't. It was real. He was really standing there as leader of the Seithr...

Nathaniel.

_**OK, I can't really say anything. The next chapter is extremely important but I'm not going to say anything. I really hope you enjoyed it and would really appreciate a review if you had the time to write one! Thanks you guys:)**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**:)xooXoox:)**_


	19. Loosing Was Never Fun

_**Hey guys! So yeah, big chapter last time round. Sorry I've taken so long to update but this chapter was so hard to write...no idea why...if any of you know please, let me know:)**_

**Thank You List:**

**Writer Of The North: _ I thought so too, hehe! Thanks for the review and the compliment:)_**

**Shadow-KissedKK: _yes, I made him leader of the Seithr. Yes you did basically slap Farrow for nothing. Poor Farrow:( I've had this story planned for ages and I'm sorry if you don't like but hopefully you'll dislike Nathaniel in chapters to come:) Thankies for the review!:)_**

**BRAF: _First of all nice name;) Second of all I found a piece of your mind in my bin:) And thirdly thankies for the review! Glad you like the story:)_**

**.Weasley.757: _All I can say is...your questions will soon be answered:) Spooky huh? Haha:D thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**: _Oh dear god have I rendered you speechless? Hehe:D um thanks for the review??:)_**

**katiegirl1001199: _ Thanks:) Did I say predictable? Well I meant predictable for me:P Thankies for the really excellent review!_**

**Dawun:_ Hehe, don't worry. All will be revealed and explained in future chapters:)_**

_**Wow you guys thanks so much for the fabulous reviews! I really do appreciate them! So the next few chapters should (the main word here being should) explain all questions that you have. If they don't please leave them in a review or send them in a pm! After this chapter I have a treat for you all......a chapter from Farrow's point of view!! should be extremely interesting!:) Again, sorry this chapter is so short but I'm just like setting everything up for the next phase in the story! Without further a due I give you chapter 19! Enjoy dead readers**_

**EPOV**

She stared at him, tears beginning to flow from her emerald eyes. She couldn't believe it. Nathaniel. _Her_ Nathaniel. Why?....

"Return this one to the cell" Erika was shocked at how authoritative Nathaniel's voice sounded. " and escort her to my bed chambers."

he left the room with a flourish of blue silk, a cape he had obtained.

Erika was hauled to her feet and raised her now cleared head juts in time to see Farrow being wrestled out the door by three soldiers.

"Erika! Don't!" he screamed.

Bu the rest of Farrow's sentence was cut off by the door being slammed. Erika allowed herself to be dragged towards the door behind Nathaniel had disappeared. She was pulled through the door and was escorted down an empty corridor. She walked as if in a daze. Everything felt like a dream as if she wasn't really there.

Several corridors and staircases later she stood before a large mahogany door. The soldier knocked on the wood before opening the door and pushing Erika through.

She landed on the wooden floor with a thump, her knees banging against the wood painfully. She didn't cry out however, she merely stared at the wood trying to work out what was happening.

" Erika..." a soft voice drifted towards her.

Her head snapped up to see Nathaniel standing before her. She stared into his blue eyes. His face was painted with sadness and what seemed like regret.

"I had to convince them to let me help them in order to protect you. I swear I didn't want this." his voice cracked on the last few words but he managed to hold it together to finish his sentence.

She stood and rushed towards him, throwing herself into his arms and tears rushing down her face. She knew it had been a misunderstanding. She knew that Nathaniel could never do anything like this unless it was to protect someone.

His arms caught her and he spun her in circles, crushing her body against his own. He set her down on her feet once again, his back facing the door in which she had entered the room. He pulled her close once again, his lips near her ear.

"You always were extremely gullible." he whispered, his voice harsh and filled with venom.

Before she had time to react his lips crashed down against hers. He kissed her violently, almost painfully. She froze, unable to react. Her mind whirled as she tried to figure out what was happening. She didn't understand.

She was aware of being pushed backward, her feet becoming tangled with each other. His kisses continued to pound against her lips as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

The back of her knees hit something and before she knew what was happening she was falling backwards.

She landed on some bedding. She was winded by Nathaniel's body that was now pining her to the bedding. His lips began devouring her exposed flesh, kissing and biting at her pale skin. His hands snaked around her waist and began undoing the ties that held her dress to her form. He undid the first few ties causing the dress to slip off one of her shoulders.

Erika could only lie there, staring at the ceiling. Her body wouldn't move for her. Her mind was screaming for her to hit him, to run, but she couldn't. His hands left her back and moved to her hips. One moved down along her exposed leg and back up, moving into her inner thigh. The other began pulling down the shoulder of her dress exposing more and more of her skin.

His touch seemed to awaken Erika from her frozen state.

"No..no!" she screamed.

She raised and hand a yanked his hair, pulling his head away from her skin. She brought a knee up and kneed him in his man hood before rolling off the bed. She pulled the sleeve of her dress back up but it only fell down again. Most of her back was exposed and her hair was tangled and messed up. Tears streamed down her face as her body shook with fear.

Nathaniel lay on the bed, gasping for breath, as pain shot through his groin.

"Guards!" immediately two guards entered the room. "Take her back to her cell." he sat up and stared at Erika as the guards grabbed her arms, escorting her from the room.

"You will be mine!" he screamed after her.

**NPOV**

He sat on his bedding, staring at the closed door. He rolled his shoulders before removing his cape and letting it fall onto the silk sheets covering the bedding.

He had been so close. He had felt her every curve, every contour of her body pressed against his. She had almost been his in a way he had longed for ever since he had seen her...desirable features. How naive she had been. His plan had been a simple one really.

He had been tutored by Diego, an old friend of his fathers, when he was younger. What his father didn't know that his old friend and comrade had changed his studying interests. They had changed from the feeble,pure magic channeled by the earth to the strong and tainted magic powered by hate and dark spirits. By the age of twelve Nathaniel was a master of the arts, casting spells that not only Diego could accomplish. And at this stage he had approached the Seithr. They had consisted of only four then; Abigail, Olivia, Joshua and Ronald. They were four spell casters with very limited ability. Thanks to Nathaniel he had insured their future hold over Ijsselmeer and had taken his place as leader of the group after murdering Diego insuring that he could teach no one else the secrets of unlocking such extraordinary power.

When the rebellion had formed a few years ago Joshua had proposed to eliminate them as soon as possible. However Nathaniel had a different plan. He had wanted to see how powerful the rebellion could become before he crushed them showing the people of Ijsselmeer that resistance was futile.

When Erika had arrived Nathaniel had to admit that he had began to worry about her obvious fighting ability and her immense power and magic skills. He had been clever in his approach to her, letting her fall into a false sense of trust. He had made her believe he loved her, that he cared for her. Instead of shielding his mind he was careful to fill it with thoughts of her when she was near encase she happened to read it.

Her bursts of rage and mindless murders were his doing. A simple curse and any time she lost her temper the magic would take over, turning her once innocent and kind person into one filled with blood lust and hate. He had to admit the sensuality was a very pleasing surprise.

And now he had broken her, destroyed her. Even if his magic had done the trick then his charm certainly had. She was his to mold and shape. He would create a partner for himself. Someone who could stand by him and lend him her strength. She would satisfy his needs both in the face of battle and in other areas of his...desires.

Yes, his plan was turning out rather nicely.

**EPOV**

She allowed herself to be dragged back to the cell, her body shaking and quivering as tears streamed down her cheeks.

What was happening? She felt as if she had been stabbed in the stomach, as if she was going to crumple into a heap on the floor at any moment.

She was shoved into the cell. She landed on the cold floor with a thump, her body hitting painfully against the stone. She made no effort to move and simply lay there letting the tears flow down her cheeks, not caring how much of her body was being exposed.

"Erika?!" Farrow's voice sounded near her and she could hear movement.

His fingertips brushed across her exposed shoulder before she could hear the sounds of struggling and grunts coming from both the soldiers and Farrow. The sound of metal scraping against stone joined the sounds. The footsteps began to retreat down the corridor and Erika could hear Farrow protesting the whole way.

"Let me go! Wait please! Erika!!"

And then his voice disappeared. Erika continued to stare at the wall of the cell, her vision clouded by tears that continued to flow. She tried to regain her composure, tried to make sense of what was happening but she couldn't. Her mind screamed at her to pull herself together but her body wasn't listening.

Hours later the door to the cell reopened. She tried to push herself off the floor to see who stood at the door but she couldn't find the strength.

She heard Farrow's grunt as his body hit the floor. Immediately two arms wrapped around her still shaking form and she was pulled up onto his lap. He cradled her against his chest. She clung to the front of his tunic.

A hot, sticky liquid flowed onto Erika's fingertips. She raised her hand and stared at her blood covered fingertips. She turned and stared at Farrow's tunic. Or what was left of it. It had been ripped to shreds exposing his damaged skin.

Cuts and bruises decorated his dark skin, blood flowing from the more severe cuts. She stared up into his face. His lip was swollen and bloody. His cheeks were bruised and a large cut ran across his jaw. She gazed up into his eyes and was shocked at what she found.

It was as if someone had douched the fire that used to burn within his eyes even when they were emotionless. His face looked drawn and sickly. His mouth pressed into a thin line and she could see the pain written across his features yet _he_ was comforting _her._ She stared into his eyes, trying to find the words that would express how she felt at that moment.

She could **not** loose Nathaniel and Farrow all in one day...

_**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it answered a few of your questions! Next chapter is Farrow's point of view!!! I can't wait!!! please leave a review if it's not too much trouble!**_

_**Love you lots like jelly tots!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**:)xooXoox:)**_


	20. A Guarded Love

_**Hey you guys! Wow! Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews! They made me so happy!**_

**Thank You List:**

**A Child Of Time: _hehe! Thanks so much for the fabulous review! I've had the plot of this story planned out for ages so it was so much fun seeing most of the readers pick Nathaniel over Farrow! And then I dropped the bomb two chapters ago and it was even more fun watching everyone's reactions! Evil am I? Hah! And who said she would end up with Farrow???:) Thanks so much for all the brilliant reviews! I really appreciate them!:)_**

**Writer of the North: _Yes, I was thinking of turning it into one but then I decided not too. I would have warned you if it was though! And it would have been a bit too evil...maybe later one:) Thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**: _aw don't cry! Hehe:D it's good to know my story has had such an emotional effect on you:) thanks for the brief yet inspiring reviews!:)_**

**.Weasley.757: _ I've always loved him too although my opinion was ever so slightly biased! Hehe! Thanks for the great reviews!:)_**

**Shadow-KissedKK: _Yes, Farrow can be an *** when he wants to be:) I wouldn't set any dragons on him....yet...*evil grin*...! thankies for all the fantastic reviews!:)_**

**Dawun: _Thanks:) And as for escape it'll either be in this chapter or the next:) Thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**katiegirl101199: _hehe yeah, I never liked him either:P thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**Setah: _hehe well that's good! You knew the plot and I surprised you which is great! Thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**BahamaMama88: _ Welcome back! Hehe! It's great to know that people are reading my story and I'm glad that you like it so much!! __thanks for all the reviews!_**

**AdurnaBrisingr: _Yes, I do remember you asking if Nathaniel was the traitor:) You guessed my plot!!!! hehe:D Thankies for the reviews!:)_**

**tesst: _not many people did:) thanks for the reviews!:)_**

_**Thanks so much you guys for all the reviews! And for those who actually take the time to read my story!:) I had so much fun writing this chapter! I've been waiting for it since I started this story! Hehe! Hopefully it turned out okay...! it'll sorta be like all the bits in previous chapters from his point of view so sorry if it gets a bit confusing:) **_

_**I give you chapter 20! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**FPOV (Finally!!!!)**

He glared at the soldiers as they made their way back down the corridor out of his sight. He stood and slammed his body against the bars, knowing that it was useless but still trying to break his way out of his prison. He could not let them hurt her.

After several more attempts he slumped down against the wall. The only thing that had accomplished was a severely bruised shoulder. He dropped his head into his hands, his fingers entwining in his brown curls.

A sharp pain ripped through his chest as Erika's face flashed through his mind. Her face when she saw Nathaniel standing before them as leader of the Seithr. How he wish he could take her pain away. He would do anything just to see her smile again.

He had always suspected that Nathaniel had been hiding something. It had stared many years ago. He stopped talking to Farrow. He seemed normal to everyone else but Farrow saw the tell tale signs. He covered his tracks well however, the only thing that made Farrow suspicious was his presence.

He seemed to demand more attention and respect and, as he grew older, Farrow realised that in a short space of time he had become exceptionally powerful.

Farrow was able to feel Nathaniel's presence and what he felt caused him to worry day after day. He knew how powerful Nathaniel was getting and if he wasn't stopped then he would eventually become unbeatable.

Farrow had worried that maybe it had already gotten to that stage but he always hoped. He never acted differently around Nathaniel and was glad when it seemed that Nathaniel was ignorant of Farrow's understanding.

He had always hoped that someone would emerge. Someone who would be able to destroy Nathaniel, a once sweet and kind boy before he was corrupted with power. His prayers were answered the day _she _arrived.

* * *

Camped out behind a wagon with only the trust in his bow to protect himself Farrow had begun to worry that maybe Nathaniel had suspected him of knowing all along and had decided to eliminate him. That was when she came.

Like lighting she had appeared. He had barely caught a glimpse of her before she was upon the soldier's, fighting them with such grace and ease that Farrow had immediately become entranced by her movements. Without even seeing her face he knew that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and most likely would ever see.

A full view of her face had confirmed his statement. He rose and released an arrow towards her, acting merely on reflex. His head screamed abuse and a string of curses as the arrow flew towards it's target.

He was both amazed and relieved when it fell to the ground before her chest. Her gaze shot up to his face. He sucked in a breath, caught beneath the spell of her eyes.

They were the color of emeralds, rich and deep, and framed with long black lashes.

He was vaguely aware of Nathaniel shouting at him and his own response, his attention still on the young woman who stood before them.

He barely took in what she said as her musical voice reached his ears. He startled when she fell forward. He shifted to run to her aid but was beat there by Nathaniel. His hands balled up into fists as he stared at his "younger brother".

He listened as Nathaniel invited Erika back to their house. Farrow certainly had no objections. He stalked ahead of the two trying to put some distance between himself and this woman who seemed to be driving his mind crazy.

_Erika. Such a beautiful name really..._

He shook himself and his ears perked up as he listened to Nathaniel explain about the Seithr after he had given his permission to do so. He wished his brother would shut up so he could hear more of Erika's musical voice.

He gave up on that wish and hurried onwards, his long legs carrying him ahead of the others. He turned down the lane towards the house and stopped when he heard quickened footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Erika enter the lane.

Her eyes were wide, her rosy lips were parted slightly. He wondered what those lips would feel like against his own...

He shook himself, yet again, before spinning away from her and opening the door to the house.

He made his way through the familiar hall and stood at the far end near the staircase, waiting for his brother and their...entrancing guest. He watched as her eyes widened slightly. He cocked his head to one side as he observed her. She seemed extremely interested in the family paintings that hung on the wall. She giggled.

That giggle did strange this to his body. It tingled as if electric waves were being sent through it. He wanted to hear it again and again.

He wasn't even aware of the footsteps that sounded on the staircase, his attention still on this curious woman before him. What was she doing to him? He had never reacted to someone like this. He wanted to feel her skin, to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. He wanted to touch her full lips with his own. He wanted her to speak his name, to hear it rolling off her tongue.

He shook himself. Is this what lust was? He had never felt this particular emotion, not for any woman.

Lillian appeared from down the stairs. She hurled herself at Nathaniel and completely ignored Farrow, the norm. He knew he wasn't exactly part of this family. He was too different....in more ways then one.

Elvira followed. She was more confined in showing her affection for her elder brother but she showed it all the same, again ignoring Farrow completely.

Another giggle escaped Erika's lips, sending another shock through his body. Her gaze suddenly turned towards him. He stiffened, trying to pull his gaze away from her but he couldn't.

He cursed his "brother" to the deepest depths of hell when he called her name, drawing her gaze away from Farrow. Although he was glad to be free of her gaze he still longed for it's intensive stare.

She glanced at the three of them before shooting him another look. Farrow almost lost his composure at that moment but he held it together, not allowing his emotions to seep through his well placed barrier.

What good did emotions do in such a cruel and unforgiving world? Having emotions and showing them to others only ended in the person getting hurt. And he had been hurt enough in his life.

His was aware of Elvira's gaze on his face but he ignore her instead watching the blush that played on Erika's high cheekbones. Was she embarrassed for looking at him?

He almost cried out when she left the hall, journeying upstairs to her room. His fist clenched in frustration before he stormed from the room, into the kitchen and out into the garden.

He ignored all the unnecessary beauty of the overly decorated flowers as he headed towards his favorite place in the whole of Drenthe, perhaps in the whole of Ijsselmeer; his willow tree.

It was tall and simple, the branches hanging down and drooping giving the willow a sad looking expression. Around the base of the willow grew white lilies. They were truly beautiful, a beauty that came from simplicity.

_Just like Erika._

He couldn't help but think of her as he nimbly climbed the tree and sat on one of the many branches. He sat there for what seemed like hours trying to rationalize his extreme response to this girl.

He decided that she was just a pretty face, nothing important. In fact, he hated her. Hated her for his reaction. Hated her for making him feel this way.

He felt her presence before he saw her. He dropped down from the branches, his boots landing lightly on the earth. He turned and was shocked at the sight that was before him. He had cut her hair?!?

He stared at her for a long time before finally moving closer. What could cutting her beautiful locks accomplish? What was Nathaniel playing at?

"Farrow. I would like to introduce you to Garreth."

He was passing her off as a boy? No one could believe that this beautiful creature was a boy. Not with her beautiful features and body...

He stopped himself before he could think any inappropriate thoughts. He was meant to be hating her!

He stopped in front of her, unable to draw his eyes away from hers but he knew that if he didn't he would end up doing something rash.

He simply jerked his chin before brushing past her. Her body brushed against his for just a moment but he controlled himself and just kept walking even though he could feel her gaze boring into the back of his head.

Once inside he was safe from her gaze and he was able to finally relax, releasing the tension from his shoulders although everything else about his exterior remained the same.

He passed his parents in the hall, not saying a word but stopped when he heard Lilian call both Erika and Nathaniel inside. He stayed in the hall and listened to their conversation.

His mind raced as Nathaniel introduced her as a boy claiming she wanted to join the rebellion! She couldn't! She could be killed!

_Farrow! Get a grip! You are meant to be hating her! She can do whatever she wants! It is of no consequence to you!_

He mentally scolded himself. He was interested in Dureau's proposal and made his way back out into the kitchen, silently following Erika and the others. He made his way silently over the the side of the fighting "arena". He crossed his arms and waited for the competition to begin. His blood boiled when he discovered that Nathaniel would be fighting her.

_If he hurts her..._

He watched the fight and couldn't deny the intense jealousy that rose within him as he watched how close herself and Nathaniel were getting. He was immensely pleased when she beat Nathaniel.

His attention shifted to Dureau. He had seen Erika fight in the city against the soldiers. She was incredibly fast yet seemed to lack brute strength, something that Dureau never lacked.

He silently wished her luck as the battle began.

By the time it had ended he was in awe of the girl who stood before him. She had beaten him so easily and Dureau was one of the best fighters Farrow knew.

He watched as Nathaniel conversed with her after the battle. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming at him. He was aware of Nathaniel calling him but he kept his gaze on Erika. How could one girl have such an effect on him?

He followed the two into the kitchen and watched as Nathaniel held Erika's chair out for her. She had arms! She could do it herself! She had proved that she wasn't a girl that needed to be taken care of! And yet...why did he want to suddenly take care of her? Protect her? What was this girl doing to him?

He slouched in his seat, glaring at the table. He ate slowly and listened as Dureau raved about a traitor among the rebellion. He didn't miss the glances that were thrown his way but he ignored them, keeping his focus on the food in front of him.

He stiffened when he felt a mind brush against his own. He immediately raised his barrier as his mother had taught him. He realised it had been Erika's mind. His gaze shot up just in time to meet with hers. Just what had she been planning?

She broke his gaze as she offered to help Adelaide clean up after dinner. He sat and waited until they were done before they returned to the table. He set his gaze on her face and was only vaguely aware of his "family" talking around him. He listened closely to her as she described how she had come here. He loved her voice. It was so pure, like a sweet melody.

_Hating...hate...a good safe emotion..._

He scolded himself as they rose from the table. He bit back a comment when Dureau suggested that Nathaniel accompany her on her adventure into the woods, a comment that would include a lot of curses that would make even a sailor cringe.

He made his way towards the hall and up the stairs towards his room, cursing Nathaniel as he left the house to follow Erika. She had said she had wanted to go alone!

He banged the door to his room furiously before throwing himself onto his cot. He beat his pillow with his knuckles before he calmed down. He sat up on his bed, staring at the door, waiting for them to arrive.

It was dark when they returned. That didn't cover the slight blush that was decorating Erika's cheeks or her slightly swollen lip. He had kissed her!

_I'm going to murder him in his bed...._

He threw off his boots before flinging himself onto the cot, turning his back on the two.

He merely grunted to his "brother's" good night. He feel asleep listening to the sound of Erika's breaths.

The next morning he stood, watching the sun rise. He stiffened when he felt Erika's presence approaching but he tried his hardest to ignore her. He felt her gaze on his face so he turned to meet it.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say but Nathaniel interrupted...yet again.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Farrow spent his days watching Erika and trying to convince himself that she was nothing but an object of lust and that he hated her. However the more he got to know her he knew that that could never true.

Her existence burned like a taunting flame. She was always there. He could never seem to escape from her. The only time he could escape from her was at night when she went for her "walks" with Nathaniel.

He would retreat to the safety of his willow, thinking over the days that had passed. They never really spoke yet Farrow already knew so much about her personality simply by observing her.

Then that fateful night came. There was an attack on the city and Erika was injured in the process of saving the city from the Seithrs' soldiers. He could still remember that night so clearly.

He felt as if his entire world had instantly shattered as he saw her falling, drenched in her own blood and the blood of others. Nathaniel got to her first and carried her off somewhere. He tried to find them but couldn't so he returned to the house.

He found out that the mage had been called and was already attending to her in her room. Farrow paced across the kitchen, his hands repeatedly running through his hair with frustration. He simply snarled when Dureau questioned him about Erika actually being a girl.

_Of course she's a girl you idiot!_

He wanted to scream but he held his tongue.

For three days she had stayed unconscious. What if she had died!?! If she had then someone would have to pay the price. That night he sat at the dinner table. He hadn't eaten in those three and he wasn't intending to anytime soon.

Relief washed over him as he felt her presence at the door. He gazed up at her, his eyes widening a fraction as he saw how pale she looked. Her eyes looked washed out. She needed food, she needed rest and, from the haunting look in her eyes, she needed to confess, to find some forgiveness for her murders.

When she left the house with Dureau, Farrow pushed away from the table, and out into the garden to his willow tree. He stayed there for hours until he heard Dureau's voice in the kitchen. He ignored the words and simply followed his voice. He found Dureau...but no Erika.

He was confused at this wondering where she had gone. As it began to get dark he decided to go out and look for her. She still was not yet herself.

He left the house and made his way into the lane when his heart gave a little squeeze when he felt her presence near him. He stopped as she walked towards him. She didnt' seem to plan on stopping to talk to him and she seemed rather uneasy. What he did next shocked even him.

He pushed her back against the stone wall, one hand balancing him against the wall while the other held her petite chin between his thumb and forefinger. He gazed deep into her eyes, watching confusion and a tinge of fear flit through the never ending orbs.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned forward, desperate to feel her lips against his own. Their bodies were so close together with hardly a breath of space between them. He could feel her every breath. So close now...mere inches and he would get what he had desired for theses past weeks...

He dropped his gaze from her face and groaned. How could he do this to her? Nathaniel would get over something like this but how would she feel about this?

He looked back up into her eyes, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

"I can't. How could I?" he almost choked on his words.

And then he did something he never expected he would do. He lifted his mask for the briefest of seconds. He was aware of her hand hovering before his face but before she could touch his skin with her delicate fingertips sending him over the edge he pulled back, releasing her chin and let his barrier fall back into place.

"Sleep well." he managed to force out the words before he turned and paced up the rest of the lane.

He was unsure of where his footsteps would carry him and was surprised when he arrived at the small graveyard near the now ruined church. He spent the night there, walking amongst the graves. He found it peaceful here, he had no idea why.

He didn't return to the house the next morning and over the next few weeks he avoided Erika as much as possible but he couldn't keep from watching her. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he be so weak? How could he have done that to her?

He noticed that Erika was becoming stronger. Her body became more tones, lined with muscles worked up from all the work she had been doing. She still retained her womanly figure however. Farrow felt even worse for having noticed such subtle changes in a girl that belonged to his brother! Power hungry or not Nathaniel still counted as Farrow's brother and he could never cause either of them any pain.

After a meeting in the city center Farrow made his way home, his thoughts once again on Erika. He paused when he walked in on the meeting that was taking place in the kitchen. He felt the tension within the air and contemplated leaving the kitchen and retreating to the confines of his willow tree but he instead took a place at the table keeping his gaze fixed on Erika.

They began talking and Farrow could had heaved as Nathaniel spoke of Erika's greatness. What he said didn't do her justice. She had done so much more then simply save the city from the soldiers and helping the rebellion. She had given people hope. He saw it in Dureau's eyes and withing the eyes of the other men within the city.

He switched his gaze to Dureau as he took in the briefing for a mission he was being sent on with Erika and Nathaniel. He inwardly groaned.

He stood by his willow tree in the pitch black. He was saying goodbye. He would miss here even if he was going for a while.

He let a sigh escape his lips. He would be spending weeks on end watching his "brother" woo the woman he loved.

His thoughts hit him like a punch to the gut. He loved her? How?....he loved her?....he loved her.

He leaned against the tree, sliding down the bark until he was on the ground, his back against the tree. His gaze shifted to the night sky. He loved Erika. He truly did. These emotions could not be mistaken for mere lust or desire.

He swore quietly to himself. He swore he would never love anyone again. He could never protect the one he had loved. His mother. She had grown ill and he couldn't do anything. He was a stupid child with stupid mixed up emotions. He had made an oath to himself that he would never care for anyone ever again. And now look what had happened.

He had fallen in love with a girl that was infatuated with his brother. He sighed as he dropped his head into his hands. Why did emotions exist? All they did was cause people hurt. They were useless pathetic feelings and he had no use for them! Yet....he liked loving Erika. He liked the warm feeling that spread through his body when she smiled, even if the smile was not for him.

He returned to his bed and tried to gain a few hours sleep before he had to awaken the next morning, ready to depart on their mission. He slipped willingly into slumber but his dreams were plagued with thoughts of Erika. Even in his dreams he loved her.

He was awoken from his dreams when a loud _thump_ sounded through the room. He shot up in his cot gazing at the source of the noise. Erika lay on the floor tangled in her sheets. Her face seemed alarmed and he wasn't sure but there seemed to be a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

_Perhaps she was dreaming of Nathaniel,_ Farrow thought bitterly.

He never was one for goodbyes so he simply nodded at his "family" before turning and leaving his house. The sooner this mission was finished and he could return here again the better.

* * *

The weeks passed slowly, Erika constantly plaguing Farrow's thoughts and dreams.

He refused to acknowledge the sadness that raged within him as they neared the settlement of the Siikimi. It was like he was returning home from playing like he had so often done. However this time his mother wouldn't be there to welcome him home with welcome arms.

The camp looked exactly the same as it did those many years again. Their welcoming was slightly more hostile then Farrow had remembered but he put that down to the effect that the Seithr were having on the land. Farrow was surprised when Abina appeared. She looked exactly the same as she did eight years ago when he last saw her. He refused to think of the memories and instead focused on her words as she spoke to the Siikimi who had appeared from behind their tents and from their hiding places. He refused to meet the gazes of the people he knew, instead keeping his eyes on Abina as she spoke.

He watched as the Siikimi surgered forwards many moving to Farrow in curiosity as to his whereabouts for the past eight years and to his sudden reappearance.

Their welcome was cut short however by the beat of a drum. Farrow instinctively drew his sword, knowing what this drum meant. They were under attack. He rushed forwards with the rest of the Siikimi. A glance to his side told him that Erika was running alongside him. He watched as something took over her. Her features turned blank as she darted forward, picking up her pace and running past the crowd.

Many slowed down, unsure of what was happening, as the young girl sped on meeting the soldiers head on. Farrow sheathed his sword and sprinted forward trying to get to her before she was injured.

The Siikimi stayed behind and watched as Erika began slaughtering the men. By the time Farrow had reached her she was retching and heaving onto the sand her whole body ricking with tremors. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet wanting to get her away from the mangled corpses that she had created. He held her close to his body as he carried. her along the sand. She seemed to have forgotten how to walk so he took her slight weight and made his way back to the Siikimi where he handed her reluctantly over to Nathaniel.

They gathered before Abina once again and he listened as she complimented Erika. His stomach tightened as he listened to the compliments rolling from Abina's tongue. How could he never do that? He could never find the right words to describe how wonderful Erika truly is. He listened as she spoke and suddenly he was compelled to speak.

"She saved our city." he spoke quickly, the words spilling from his mouth. He kept his gaze fixed on Abina although he could feel Erika's gaze on his face. "She fought valiantly against the soldiers the Seithr had unleashed upon us. She secured the towns freedom and enabled us to come on this mission. And I believe she will be the one to set us free when the time arrives."

He stood, frozen at his own out burst, his gaze still on Abina. She raised an eyebrow slightly, a small smirk playing at her rouge lips. He narrowed his eyes a fraction, a warning signal for her not to speak of his affections for Erika. He didn't want her knowing...it woudl only confuse her and perhaps even cause her pain, something he definitely didn't want.

He released his held breath as Abina announced the feast for that night. A feast such as the ones the Siikimi held were a very rare sight to behold yet they were fantastic with food, music and dancing. He had only ever been to three in his entire lifetime.

"Farrow. Good to see you again." a young man, a few years older then Farrow approached him, slapping him roughly on the back.

"And you Kai." Farrow respond, still trying to get over his little ourburst.

It was like he was falling apart at the seems. He was weakening, she was weakening him. And he wouldn't allow it.

"Long time eh? What has it been.."he drifted off trying to remeber the last time her saw Farrow.

"Eight years." Farrow mumbled not very happy with being within the settlement.

He had left for a reason and he had had no wish to return. But now that he was here he realised how much he actually missed this place. This was his home, it was part of him.

Maybe once all of this was over he might return here and live out his life in peace.

He ignored Nathaniel as Kai led them to a tent. He realised it was the ceremonial tent that was used to prepare the guests of honour for the feasts. It was truly an honour for Farrow to be allowed into the tent having never entered before.

He was stripped then clad in the garments of the Siikimi. It felt odd to wear them again. He had grown accustomed to his tunic, pants and boots. But as he stood barefoot, feelign the earth beneath hsi feet, as Kai painted his skin with ink he realised that this really was where he belonged.

Once they were done they were left out to the bonfire where the feast was in full swing. Nathaniel immediately took a seat on one of the mats but Farrow chose to stand, enjoying the light from the fire.

He had come to know erika's prescence so well that he knew he could pick it out easily within a large crowd of people. His eyes shot in her direction as she enetred the light of the bonfire.

His heart stopped in his throat as he gazed at her. She looked so beatiful, so outerwordly. Her hair feel msoothly over one eye. Massive amount of pale skin showed due to the lack of clothing she wore. Even though he knew it was the Siikimi's traditions he couldnt' help the way his anger began to rise as he watched other men, Nathaniel included, stare at her with lust filled eyes.

He realised with a pang that he too had looked at her with lust at one stage in time. How could he ever think of her that way? As nothing more then a source of lust. She was so much more...she was eveyrthing.

He watched her dance with Nathaniel. She was gracefull and beautiful compared to his clumsy and out-of-time steps. Just as she was about to make her way over to take her seat once again he strode forward and wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her into him. He felt her body press against his sending shivers down his spine. One hand rested on her hip while the other stayed wrapped around her waist. He knew this dance. He had seen it preformed by many couples before. It was a dance that showed the couples bond and love for each other but he knew that Erika didn't know that. She didn't know that he loved her so immensely...and she never would.

_How sad _He thought _an unrequited love._

He shook such thoughts from his mind as he began moving in time with the music. If he could snatch this brief time with her then he woudl make the most of it. He was surprised when she draped her arms over his shoudlers and begand moving with him. He was extremely aware of her bare leg draped over his own but he tried to ignore it, enjoying their dance.

He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself as the dance continued, their bodies impossibly close together. They moved as if they were one body, completely unaware of others around them.

They broke apart when the song ended. Farrow turned and walked away from the fire into the shadows. He sighed as he turned back to gaze at the flames. She fit so perfectly in his arms. It was if she had been made to be there.

_What are you doing Farrow? _ He scolded himself. _Are you trying to hurt yourself? Do you want all that hurt again?_

He shook his head. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want these stupid emotions!

He was surprised when Erika appeared before him. He followed her gaze and found that it was on Nathaniel. He seemed to be in a drunken stupor but Farrow wasn't entirely sure. Rage welled up within him. If only she understood! He made a snap decision and stepped forward

until he was behind her. He bent forward till her was close to her ear.

"Do you really think he loves you?" he whispered. Even as the words escaped his lips he hated himself. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He needed to say this. "You are nothing more then an object of lust for him, for every man. You tease them, knowing how much agony you cause them. You know how they long for you, wanting to call you theirs, to hear their name being called from your sweet lips. No one wants you to be hurt when..."

He was cut off by her spinning to face him. The anger in her eyes hit him as hard as any blow ever would.

"When what?" She asked, staring coldly at him. "When you betray us?"

What?!? he would never betray them!

"How..." he stared at her. Is this what she truly thought of him?

Could she not see past his false pretences. Did she really think he was that cold to betray the people who had taken him in?!?

"You cannot hide any longer. I warn you know, you dare think of hurting him and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Her words hit him like arrows; hard and fast. In his vulnerable state he let his barrier slip showing her the pent up emotion within his eyes. She reached a shaking hand towards him but he knew he woudl crumple beneath her touch so he slapped it away, the hurt on her face almost killing him.

"Must you be so cruel?" he asked.

Could she not see how madly in love he was with her? Could she not see that she had made all these feelings that he had kept locked up for so long suddenly appear again?

He barely listened to what she said next as he tried to calm his emotions. He would not tell her. It would break him, destroy him. She had made him weak, vulnerable, something he had tried to avoid. How could she do this to him?

Yet..he didn't blame her. He blamed himself. It was his own fault for allowing himself to feel, to care. He watched as she turned and stormed away from him back towards nathaniel. He turned and made his way back to the tent he would be spending the night in. He threw himself onto his bedroll.

Oh how he loathed himself. He had hurt her and he hated himself for it. He hated these god damn emotions that he had promised he would never feel. He hated himself!!!

* * *

With the horses Abina had given them as gifts they reached Divoka. He had heard that Keisa was staying within the viallge, working as an apprentice for the blacksmith. He looked forward to seeing her again. He could always talk to her and she forgave his lack of emotion when he spoke.

He was so pleased to see her when they arrived. They began talking and Farrow was glad when Nathaniel and Erika disappeared into the tavern where they would be sharing.

"You've changed." Kesia's voice brought his attention back to her.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. You seem more...open somehow." she trailed off before a gasp left her large lips. "You're in love!"

Farrow stared at her, wide eyed. How did she know? He had tried to hide it so well. He hung his head in embarrassment and defeat.

"Who is it?" she prodded poking at his arm.

"No one." he looked up into her face to see a twinge of sympathy flowing in her brown eyes.

"Oh, so it's unrequited. Is she in love with someone else then?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice. She hugged him around the waist and he patted the top of her head. She really was like a little sister to him. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm getting married in spring." her smile grew even wider as Farrow stared at her.

"What? To who?"

"Macgowan. He's the blacksmith's son. Farrow I really love him. It's like we were made to be with each other. It's incredible!"

Farrow nodded. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Oh but i'm so sorry! Love is probably the last thing you want to hear about right now." she blushed deeply but Farrow placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." he said as he led her towards the tavern.

"You have friends?" she feigned shock as she swung from his arm.

After an uncomfortable introduction Keisa suggested that the four take a tour of the village. Farrow didn't really mind. He had seen the viallge before. He was just surprised at seeing Keisa again. And she was getting married!

The wandered around the viallge. A cry of pain tore Farrow from his thoughts and he spun around. His stomach dropped as he saw the arrow protruding from Erika's thigh. He watched as she disreguarded it however and simply drew her bow, facing the trees.

* * *

After walking Keisa hone and making sure she was alright he returned to the tavern. Erika had scared both Farrow and Keisa tonight. Farrow had never seen her like this before. There was definitely something wrong. Erika would never, ever do something like that.

Farrow explained his absence to Nathaniel upon entering their room. He attention however was on the girl lying on the bed. She seemed extremely pale and there were large circles underneath her eyes.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, the question slipping softly from his lips.

He almsot groweled at Nathaniel's response. Of course she's been through worse! He was there wasn't he? Just because he wasn't all over her did not mean that he didn't care for her.

He lay back on his cot and tried to get some sleep. But who could sleep when Erika was lying in such a state right beside him?

He stirred when he heard her getting up the next morning but he decided to let her do what she wanted. If she felt she was well enough to walk wand stand then there was no stopping her. He listened as she made her way down the hall. He rose and woke Nathaniel before pulling on his boots. He waited for her to return. He began to pace, something he did when he was nervous or worried. What if she had fainted in the wash room? What if she had tried to have gone downstairs and fallen?

Just as he was about to leave and go look for her the door to the room opened. Erika enetered having washed and changed. She stared at them both and Farrow averted his gaze, unsure of what to say.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Farrow's gaze snapped up to meet hers. She didn't remeber?

"You mean you don't remeber anything?" Nathaniel asked.

_Yes, that's why she asked Nate. _ He wanted to scream at his "brother" but instead he spoke to Erika.

"You massacred a score of soldiers in front of the entire village." Farrow told the truth.

He knew she could take it. She needed to know what she did and she didn't need it to be sweetened or changed. He knew it was slightly cruel but she needed to know.

He slowly ebbed away from the conversation as the two continued to speak. He needed to help her. She wasn't remembering what she had done during these...fits or episodes. They seemed to be triggered by rage or hate, maybe even pain? He was about to voice his opinion when he noticed Erika wrapped within the confines of Nathaniel's arms. He clenched his fists before storming out the door.

He collected his horse from the stables before making his way to the other end of the village. He was surprised to find Keisa waiting for him there.

"Farrow. I'll miss you."

"Me too."

She hugged him around the waist and he responded by wrapping an arm around her.

"Promise me you'll tell her." her voice was soft as she stared at him.

"Keisa...I can't." he hung his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

He glanced at erika and nathaniel who were approaching.

"Is it her?"

He nodded, his gaze never leaving erika's face.

"Tell her."

She pulled away, bid Nathaniel and Erika goodbye before heading back into the village.

They mounted their horses and took off at a slow trot. they continued along the dirt road for the rest of the day before making camp for the night.

Farrow lay awake, staring at the stars. He was unable to sleep, Keisa's request swirling through his mind.

"Can't sleep?" Erika's voice drifted towards him.

He gazed at her and nodded.

"Farrow?" his heart stopped in his chest as his name rolled from her tongue.

His name sounded so different coming from her mouth. He wanted to hear her say it again and agian.

"Yes?" his own voiced seemed dull in comparison to her musical tones.

"Would you ever go back to live with the Siikimi?"

He found her question rather odd. He began pondering over the reason behind her questioning but he remebered that he had yet to answer.

"Yes, I think I would like to return there. It was nice meeting everyone again, especially Kesia. We grew up together. She's like a sister to me." he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Do you love her?"

He stared at her, shock flooding his mind. Why would she ask a question like that? He had told her she was like a sister to him..so why?...he stopped himself before his mind got ahead of himself. He coudl not allow himsefl to hope, he would not allow it.

"Not in the way you think. She is betrothed to Macgowan." he was unsure on whether he had answered her question correctly.

Apparently he had as she went on to question him on who Macgowan was. After he explained they fell silent. Farrow really needed to sleep. He needed to be ready to fight at any moment. He could not, would not let Erika fight anymore for fear of loosing her to this monster that controled her. Nor could he bear to loose her to the blade of a sword.

It took them the duration of the next day to reach Verzasca. They joined a line that had formed in front of the city gates. A pair of guards were questioning people before allowing them entrance into the city.

In the line in front of them stood a family waiting to enter the city. A little girl clung to her mother's skirt as she stared at erika. The girl's gaze shifted from Erika to Nathaniel and then finally to himself but he was too busy thinking about children to acknowledge her stares. He did want children when he was older. Three maybe. A boy, a girl and one for luck.

They were allowed into the city and, after levaing their horses in a stable, they set off towards an inn where they coudl rent a room for the night.

Farrow sat on his bed staring at Erika, as usual. He inwardly groaned. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. He needed to either erase her from his memory or to know that she felt the same way as he did. The later seemed the most unrealistic resolution.

He listened as Nathaniel and Erika devised a plan. A masquerade ball? Something seemed a little off at how persistent nathaniel was being. It was extremely dangerous and his brother had never really been the risk taking type so why start now?

Farrow was startled from his thoughts as Erika stood. She bent over nathaniel, kissing his cheek, before bidding him a goodnight. Farrow clenched his fist, turning away from the sight.

"Goodnight Nathaniel. Farrow, I wish to speak with you." Farrow's gaze shot up towards Erika but she had already left the room and had entered her own.

He followed her into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He waited patiently for her to speak. He froze when she spun around to face him, her eyes cold and full of venom.

"Hear me now." she began. "If you so much as think of hurting Nathaniel I swear I will do everything in my power to make the rest of your existence a living hell."

He gazed at her, each word like hard stone grazing againts his skin. She was now before him, having stepped towards him with every word. His mind froze for a moment. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms securely around her waist and hold her close. Just to hold her, even if it was for only a few moments, he would be satisfied.

"And what if I refuse to stay away from him?" he tried to keep his voice from shaking as he challenged her.

"Then I'll have to resort to other forms of persuasion." her voice was cold and hard the opposite of her normal teasing, musical voice.

"More importantly"he had to ask "what will you do if I refuse to stay away from you?"

"What do you mean?" her voice and eyes lost their coldness as she stared at him, confusion filling her features.

"Nothing, I'm insignificant aren't I? I mean nothing. Forget I said anything." he tried not to show his disappointment as he spun away from her and stalked out the door.

He awoke the next morning in a daze. He dressed and ate breakfast quickly, trying to ignore Erika. But of course she was always there, always present.

* * *

Later that day he stood in a tailor's, his arms spread wide, standing patiently as the tailor took his measurements. He was outfitted with a red tunice, black pants and boots. His mask was unique, the nose shaped like a bird's beak.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Without Erika around the world seemed to return to the dull, dark place it once was. He followed Nathaniel around as he talked to a few people on the street. Farrow himself listened into conversations to try and hear if anyone was speaking ill of the Seithr, an indicator of where their loyalties lay.

That night couldn't come any sooner. He missed being away from Erika even though it was only for a day.

He waited for her in the ballroom. He leaned against the wall, searching the crowds with his dark eyes hoping to spot her amongst the many giggling girls and flirtatious women.

He spotted her as she descended the stairs. He would recognise her anywhere. She looked exquisite, beyond beautiful. Her hair was down and long once again. Her pale skin glowed from the light of the candelier. Her dress clung tastefully to her figure. It was made of a wondeful green colour, almost the same shade as her eyes.

His blood boiled as he watched his "younger brother" wisk her onto the dancefloor. Nathaniel's dancing obviously lacked in grace and poise while Erika swirled and glided across the floor, her body moving as smoothly as flowing water.

He waited patiently for the songs to end. He wanted to be with her, to be the one danceing with her. He was surprised when nathaniel was taken away from her by another woman after the Seithr had been introduced. Farrow didn't miss the fact that there were only four of them when there were meant to be five. His focus this night was not on the room, the Seithr nor the other women that filled the room. His focus was on Erika. Pure, perfectly sweet erika. A girl who could brighten his darkest days. A girl who could fill him with such feelings that he thought he would burst.

She turned and walked towards him. He stiffened for a moment, fearing that he had done something to upset her. However she merely walked passed him, out onto the balcony.

He followed her out, expecting another threat liek the one he had received the previous night. He conversed with her for a few minutes really interested in her answers as he tried to work out how she was feeling. He had always had a knack for reading people but Erika always surprised him.

Another song began to play. Thsi was much slower and gentler then the rest. Without thinking twice he slipped his arm around Erika's waist. She spun to face him but he simply pulled her towards him. His other hand held her petite one as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He began swaying softly in time with the music.

When the song ended she started to pull back but his grip tightened around her. For once he was going to be selfish. He wanted time with her, just to hold her.

"No...please...just a little longer." he begged.

He was surprised when she agreed, laying her head softyl against his shoulder. His whole body screamed for him to confess to her, to tell her how he truly felt about her. Surely she could hear his heart thumping desperately in his chest? Surely she knew how vulnerable and weak she had made him. She had changed him, for good. And it was all because of her existence. Her simple existence caused him such joy that he felt that he woudl burst from it.

He was paying no attention to the song now. His concentration was on the girl he held within his arms.

_Finally_

The song ended and he allowed her to pull back but he kept his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, extremely reluctant to let her go. She didn't completely pull back however. She simply dropped his hand and raised both hers to the tie around his mask. She untied the ribbon that held it to his face and he let it fall to the floor.

Her emerald orbs widened as she stared at his face. He realised that he had lowered his barrier without even knowing he had. But...he wanted Erika to see him, to really see him...the real him.

He reached up and gentle stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, delighting in the feel of her pale skin.

"I have to know....why?"

"I dont' know." Instead of answering the question the way she had intended it he answered his own question that had been dwelling within him.

_Why do you love her?_

It woudl take him an eternity to explain this even to himself. There were so many reasons why he loved her, why he wanted to always be with her, to spend the rest of his life with her.

He was snapped from his daydreams as screams and shouts rose from within the ballroom. The galnced at each other before turning and dashing into the ballroom.

Farrow weaved his way through the crowd toward Nathaniel who was surounded by guards. He immediately set into action and tackled one of the guards to the ground. He rose and was met with a punch to the jaw. His head snapped to the side as blood spurted from his lip. He retaliated with a punch of his own, knocking the guard backwards with the force of his blow.

He was ceased from behind and wrestled to the ground by several guards. He was dragged towards the front of the room where the Seithr sat, staring at the three.

Droplets of blood dripped from his lip. Before he could hear the order the Seithr barked at their guards a sharp blow to the back of his head knocked him unconcious.

He awoke with a shock. His body immediately tensed and he shot up, his head spinning. He squinted his eyes against the dizzyness as he tried to make out teh blurry shapes that were approaching.

The scrape of a cell door opening set his teeth on edge. He was hauled to his feet and ruffly pulled up numberous staircases and corridors. He tried to regain his senses butthe blow to his head effected him more then he would have liked.

He was pushed roughly onto the ground into a kneeling session before the Seithr in a throne room. His lip and head pounded as he tried to rise but the soldiers hold was too strong.

His senses came rushing back to him and his gaze darted towards Erika. He began calling her name but she didn't seem to have regained her composure.

"The leader of the Seithr." a soldier's voice announced.

Farrow's head rose just in time to see Nathaniel striding through a door near the left of the room. Farrow's eyes narrowed as he stared at his "younger brother". If he was honest, he wasn't surprised. He was extremely worried and anxious though...and scared. Who would think that one day Farrow would admit that he was afraid?

His gaze shot back towards Erika. Tears were streaking down her face, her head being held up by a guard, as she stared at Nathaniel. His blood boiled. This was not meant to happen...

"Take this one to the cell" Farrow's gaze returned to Nathaniel as he spoke. "and escrot her to my bedchambers.

Bedchambers? No! He couldn't. Farrow swore under his breath as he struggled against the guards grip. He would rip Nathaniel limb from limb. How dare he hurt her!

He was lifted to his feet, still struggling, by several guards. He continued to struggle against his hold as they escorted him towards the door.

"erika!" he screamed trying to get through to her. His gaze next shot to Nathaniel. His gaze truned cold. "Don't!" thsi shout came out as more of a snarl.

He was dragged the whole way back to the cell continuing to struggle and fight his holds. He was thrown into his cell, his body hitting the stone floor with a thump.

* * *

His ears perked up as he heard approaching guards. His head rose and he waited for the guards to appear in the corridor.

His eyes widened when they did. There, hanging between the two, was Erika.

Her hair hung infront of her face. Her dress was ripped up along to her thigh and hung off one shoulder. The guards opened the door and threw her to the floor.

"Erika?"

She landed with her back to Farrow and he was horrified to see her dress was untied almost the full way down her back. His anger flared, threatening to erupt. He stood and rushed towards her. However his fingertips barely brushed her shoulders before he was seised by the guards.

He struggled the whole way down the corridor screaming shouts of protest.

"Let me go! Wait please! Erika!" he didn't even bother about how desperate his voice sounded he just need to make sure that she was alright and that Nathaniel didn't....that Nathaniel hadn't....he couldn't even think about it.

His anger rose to new heights as he was led down corridors not knowing where he was heading. Where ever it was he hoped it was somwhere near Nathaniel because he was going to kill him...

_**OK this turned out soooo much longer then I expected!:) Hope you don't mind! I've enjoyed writing so much from Farrow's point of view and I have even more to write so I think i'll be adding the next chapetr in his point of view as well!!! Well i hoped you've enjoyed this chapter!!! if you do have time and if you're not too tired from reading that long chapter then please leave a review! Thankies:)**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**:)xooXoox:)**_


	21. An Inconsequential Obejct of Lust

_**Hey guys! Wow so many fantastic reviews for the last chapter! I really do appreciate them guys!:)**_

**Thank you List:**

**Dawun: _thankies:) Farrow was always the god guy for me!:) Thanks for the review!:)_**

**AdurnaBrisingr: _hmm...Erika and Farrow will be quiet a delicate subject...considering Erika's heart has been broken and Farrow's desperately in love with her...that one could take a while to develop:) I know I wanted to add a bit of my own personality to the story without shoving it down people's throats:) Thankies for the review!_**

**Writer of the North: _Yes, the last chapter turned out longer then expected...it sorta got away from me:) Thanks for the reviews:)_**

**katiegirl101199: _I know I love Farrow's point of view! Which is why I'm writing yet another chapter from his point of view!:) thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**A Child of Time: _ I know I've been waiting since like forever to write that chapter!!! thankies for the reviews:)_**

**Amara Calla: _ooh sorry! I can't let you have Nathaniel! I promised Farrow he could have first swing:) But your pets are welcome to have him after that! Thanks for the incredibly enjoyable and entertaining review:)_**

**BahamaMama88: _Um, wow...i wouldn't exactly call my writing beautiful but thanks so much:) I've know the plot for this story ever since I began writing it:) Hehe it was funny watching all of your reactions and stuff:P Hmm did I say something about Farrow not getting the girl? Oopsies:) But like I said to AdurnaBrisingr...it's gonna take some time and be very delicate (I hope):) Thanks sooo much for your review:) It made me smile:)_**

**: _A very long way to go:) And hopefully you'll enjoy the ride;) Thankies for the reviews!:)_**

**Anna:_ Yes, see that was my original plan. But then I thought of something else and I decided to rethink my plan! So now the story is going to turn out longer then intended! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!:)_**

_**Okie dokie you guys, almost chapter time! But first I wanna say one more thing...I've been thinking about this for a while. I could end this story with a few more chapters or I could extend it and make it a bigger story! I've decided to go with the latter which I hope you will all enjoy! So yeah, I aim to please:) And from the looks of your reviews it seems like I didn't screw up too badly with Farrow's chapter:) Thanks so much you guys for both reading and reviewing!!! Lovey you all! I give you chapter 21! Enjoy dear readers!:)**_

**FPOV (Yet again!!! yay!!!)**

His anger reached new heights as he was led down a long deserted corridor. He knew he could easily kill the guards while he was this enraged. But he didn't want to. He wanted to direct his anger towards one person and one person only. Nathaniel.

They stopped before a tall oak door. One of the guards rapped against the wood and waited.

"Enter." Farrow's fist clenched as he heard Nathaniel's voice seep through the wood.

The guards opened the door and pushed Farrow forwards. He stumbled a few steps but regained his balance. He stood tall, his fists clenched by his sides and glared at the traitor before him.

"Leave us." Nathaniel smirked at Farrow in a cocky manager.

His smirked only succeeded in fueling Farrow's anger even further. Farrow stormed forward until he stood in front of him.

"What are you going to do brother? Beg for your life like the bastard you are?!"__Nathaniel sneered.

"No" he replied, his hand balling up into a tight fist. "I'm going to punish you for hurting her."

In response to Nathaniel's expression Farrow pulled back his fist and let it snap forward, crashing into Nathaniel's face. Nathaniel, not expecting the blow, stumbled backwards clutching his nose.

Farrow didn't stop to stare at his handy work. Instead he flexed his knuckled and dived in for another punch. This time he got Nathaniel on the jaw, sending him flying backwards across the marble room.

Nathaniel reached up and touched his bleeding lip. He stared at the blood that flowed down his fingertips.

"How dare you!" he screeched. "Guards!"

Within seconds five guards had swarmed into the room and were on Farrow within seconds. Farrow struggled and grunted, trying to throw them off, his eyes set on Nathaniel.

Nathaniel's face visibly paled as Farrow stared at him, a murderous look in his eyes. However Nathaniel's shocked expression suddenly turned to one of mockery, a sick happiness.

"Guards, escort him to the torture room and tie him up. I'll be there momentarily." Nathaniel ordered.

Farrow twisted and turned within the guards grasp, trying to get free in order to pummel Nathaniel with his own fists. His attempt was in vain however. Even though he was filled with anger he could not shake off the five guards that pulled him down the corridor.

They ended at a door. It opened to reveal a staircase that led into darkness. He was pushed and shoved down the stone steps causing him to stumble more often then not.

He was shoved one last time into a dark room. He tried to work out his surroundings but all he could make out were odd shapes thrown into disfigurement by the dim, flickering candlelight.

He was pushed roughly against a pole, his face smashed into the timber. His hands were tied up above his head.

Silence soon enveloped the room and the only sound that could be heard was Farrow's heavy breathing.

The door at the top of the stairs and he listened as the daunting footsteps descended the steps. He waited, his heart hammering in his chest. He was afraid but not for his own safety. How long had Erika been alone for now? How was she coping alone in the cell?

" Farrow, dear brother. How would you like your punishment given? Quick and painful or slow and painful? I think the latter sounds better."

He listened as Nathaniel picked something up from somewhere within the room. He had to refrain from crying out when a burst of pain exploded across his back along with the sharp twang of a whip. So this was his punishment. Farrow could handle it. The sooner his punishment ended the sooner he could see Erika.

He gritted his teeth as Nathaniel cut into his skin with the whip. Again and again he whirled the leather whip across Farrow's back. Again and again Farrow remained silent with one clear thought in his mind.

_Erika._

Hours later he was thrown back into the cell. His whole body screamed in agony. He ignored the screams however and immediately moved to Erika's side he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and pulled her up onto his lap, ignoring the shots of pain the movement sent through his body.

He stared down at her beautiful tear stained face as she clung to the front of his tunic. He froze when she raised her hand to her face. He could see his blood on her fingertips. He watched as recognition dawned on her face. Her gaze shot up to meet his. He tried not to let his pain show on his

He watched as she pulled herself up into a seating position. He refused to let go of her waist however and she seemed to be grateful of that fact. He listened intently as she began mumbling some incoherent words. He gasped as his skin began to tingle. He glanced at his broken and bruised skin and watched as it began to heal. So she did have powers.

When she finished mumbling the strange words she fell against his newly healed chest, her breaths ragged. He held her form close to his chest, not wanting to let her go.

Hours later the cell door opened. Farrow's gaze shot up to stare murderously at the two guards that stood at the entrance. Another four stood out in the hallway. Farrow rose, bringing Erika with him. He would not let them lay a finger on her.

They escorted them down the hallway back towards the throne room. Farrow strode into the room, Erika at his side. She kept her gaze on the marble floor. Farrow merely glared at Nathaniel who sat in the middle throne, a look of amusement on his features.

"Erika tell me, what do you really think of Farrow?"

Erika glanced up at Nathaniel, tears leaking from her eyes. Farrow merely growled at Nathaniel, tightening his grip around Erika.

"Shall I tell him then?" A smirk grew across his mouth. "She thinks you mean nothing. That your existence means nothing. She sees you as a mere object of lust, something to look at."

Farrow felt like he had been beaten all over again. This was worse then the physical punishment Nathaniel had inflicted upon him.

"And that is why I'm going to let the two of you go. Farrow you will have to live with this broken girl knowing that she never has and never will care for you. Erika you will have to live with the fact that you are _mine_ and _mine alone_. Bring the rebellion to me! Let them see my power and let them dare to test it! I shall so Ijsselmeer once and for all who their true leader is!"

Nathaniel waved them away with his hand. Farrow fled the room bringing Erika with him. He felt like he was going to heave. Nathaniel was sick and twisted. There was no way he would let him have Erika. He would never touch her _ever again._

They were met at the doors of the castle by a horse and their packs. Farrow tied their packs to the saddle of the horse. He helped a soundless Erika onto the saddle. He pulled himself up behind her, wrapping one arm securely around her waist.

Her hair created a barrier over her face. Farrow wanted to comfort her but he had no idea how. What could he say to make this better? Nothing...he was inconsequential. He meant nothing and he never would.

He spurred the horse onwards and the galloped away form the castle, through the city and away from it's walls. They raced through the fields and meadows Farrow wanting to put as much distance between Nathaniel and Erika as he could.

He really did mean nothing. His existence made no impact on this world. And all he meant to Erika, the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with, was something to look at...an object of lust.

_So sorry that it's so short but this chapter was really to show juts how evil Nathaniel really is...I'll be going deeper into Farrow's beating and what Nathaniel spoke to him about in the room in the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it and if you do would really appreciate a review! Thanks so much you guys!_

_Spread A Little Happiness!_

_:)xooXoox:)_


	22. She Could Never Love Me

_**OK guys so sorry for not updating but I had one of the worst cases of writer's block I have ever suffered! And sorry for such a crappy chapter last time round even though none of you pointed it out:)**_

**Thank You List:**

**Amara Calla: _Haha thanks for the very entertaining review:) Tell you fire breathing Gecko not to lay a hand on my reviewer!!! Thankies for the brilliant reviews!_**

**Writer of the North: _Way ahead of you:) Hehe just sit back and relax and hopefully enjoy the rest of this story!:) Thanks so much for the reviews!_**

**Tesst: _I never liked him...but then again I'm biased! Thankies for the reviews!:)_**

**katiegirl101199: _And great reviewing as usual! Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!:)_**

**AdurnaBrisingr: _I feel bad for Farrow too...curse my creative mind:) But don't worry, he gets his revenge! I do need Nathaniel for the rest of this story so if you could hold off the attack until after the story I would really appreciate it! But after I'm done this story he's all yours! As for Erika and Farrow...I'm on the fence about it at the moment....hehe I'm not too sure myself whether they'll end up together but we'll see how the story goes! Thanks so much for these brilliant reviews!:)_**

**Dawun:_ Yes, I think I will definitely make this story longer! I do have the patient but I'm not too sure about the skills...sadly I lack in that department:( Thanks for the reviews!:)_**

**XxWeixX: _hehe thanks for the review!_**

**Artie: _Thanks so much! I love getting reviews!!!!! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!:) Thankies for the review!_**

_**Well guys I'm sad to say that this might be the last chapter in Farrow's point of view. I might do another one towards the end but other than that it will return to Erika's point of view! A lot of you have asked about Farrow and Erika and I have to say I'm not sure what the future outcome will be! Haha! Well thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Appreciate it you guys! **_

_**Also italics in this chapter mean the flashback. Hopefully it'll be clear and you will understand whats I mean:) hehe!:)**_

_**I give you chapter 22! Enjoy, dear readers!:)**_

**FPOV**

He spurred the horse onwards, wanting to put as much distance as he could between them and Verzasca. His gripped tightened around Erika's waist and she made no protest at having it there.

She seemed completely unaware of her surroundings. He was unable to see her face and he hoped that there was some way she could return to normal. He wanted Erika back.

They stopped that night and camped in the middle of a field. There was no need to hide anymore. Nathaniel knew of their plan and had released them. He was so confident and so powerful that he waited for the rebellion to come to his own castle, knowing that he could beat them.

He slid off the saddle and turned to help Erika down. She fell off the saddle into his waiting arms. Her gaze rose to meet his, her emerald eyes filled with glistening tears.

He took her away from the horse and helped to lower her to the ground into a seating position. He set up a fire and let it burn, outlining them in it's warm light. He retrieved some food from their packs.

He tore the loaf in half, offering one of the halves to Erika. She made no move to take it however so he simply left it on the ground beside her. He ate his, chewing slowly, staring at the flames of the fire. When he was finished he glance at Erika but she hadn't moved an inch.

"Erika" he broke the silence. She didn't even turned to look at him. "Erika, you have to eat something."

At this she turned to stare at Farrow. Her eyes were dry and he watched as recognition began to dawn in them once again. Her gaze shifted from his eyes down to his lips.

He watched, his heart racing in his chest, as she leaned forward. Farrow could feel her breath on his cheek as she moved ever closer, her intentions clear.

Before she could reach his lips though Farrow stopped her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her slowly back, away from him. He watched as hurt flashed through her eyes but he ignored the clenching in his stomach and continued to look at her.

"I can't let you do that Erika." he spoke softly, every word like a blow to his stomach. "You'll regret it. I understand you're hurting after Nathaniel but this isn't going to help you, you'll just end up getting hurt and I don't want you to hurt any more. I'm sorry."

Without another word he released her shoulders and rose from his place by the fire. He walked out of it's light and towards the edge of the field. There was a small woods bordering one side of the field. Farrow entered the trees, cutting off his view of the stars and the moon.

He clenched his fist and cried out in frustration and he punched a near by tree. He glared at his bleeding knuckles but the pain was registering in his head. He hit the tree again and again ripping open the skin on his knuckles.

He backed away from the tree and fell onto the forest floor. He buried his head in his hands as another wave of frustration over took him.

A sharp pain ripped through his chest. He had heard of the term 'heart-broken' but he never knew that there was actual physical pain involved.

Farrow's heart wasn't breaking in two however. It felt as if little bits were being viciously tore off and then thrown to wild beasts. He clutched as his strands of hair, pulling on them as he let another cry rip from his lips.

Oh how he wanted her. He wanted her to love him. To be _his._ Why?! Why was life so unfair? Why did he have to feel this way? Why did he have to feel at all?

His conversation with Nathaniel ran through his head.

_He tried to remain quiet as the whip bit into his flesh. His teeth ground into his lips in an attempt to stay quiet and conscious._

"_Release him."_

_The ties that bound him to the wooden post were released and he fell to the ground._

"_Did you think" Nathaniel began "that she would learn to love you? No one could love a bastard like you. What are you? You're not human, you're not a gypsy so...what are you? Who do you belong to?"_

_Farrow remained silent, his back screaming in pain. He could feel a hot liquid run down his back, soaking his ripped tunic._

"_She will never love you. No matter how hard you try, no matter how nice you are to her she will never love you. Just like your mother never loved you. Just like your father never loved you. You are not meant to be on this earth. Your existence doesn't mean anything."_

_Nathaniel drew closer with each word until he was right beside his ear, spitting each word._

"_Did you think you could save Ijsselmeer? That you could become a hero? That people would finally accept you?"_

_Farrow knew that every word that Nathaniel spoke was true. He was an accident. He didn't belong to anyone. Erika could never love him. But he never wanted glory. He never wanted to be the hero, to receive praises and devotions from the people of Ijsselmeer. He just wanted them to be free. To have hope in their lives once again._

"_Get up!"_

_A kick to the ribs had Farrow curling into a ball, gripping his ribs. He was roughly dragged to his feet by two guards._

"_You. Will. Never. Be. Me!"_

_With each word Nathaniel attacked a different part of Farrow's body. Farrow hung in the guards arms, trying his hardest to remain conscious._

"_Get him out of my sight." The guards began carrying him towards the door. "And remember Farrow. Hope can be crushed. I will break her and she will be mine, completely mine. You will never have her."_

Farrow released his head and stared up at the canopy of trees above him. He bit his lip trying to smothering the emotion that was rising within him. He knew Nathaniel was right. He didn't belong in this world, nor any other world.

Farrow closed his eyes as images of his mother and Erika flashed through his mind. He wanted to know who he was, what he was.

He opened his eyes again and stared into the dark forest.

_Who am I?_

**_Well, hopefully you liked it! I know it's super short but again I'm just warming up for future chapters and it doesn't help that I still have a case of writer's block! So please drop a review if you can! Thanks you guys!_**

**_Spreas A Little Happiness_**

**_:)xooXoox:)_**


	23. Conversing With A Rabbit

_**Hey you guys! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I do have an excuse though! I was in London for a few days with my dad! Unfortunately I got food poisoning from a sandwich I ate on the plane and spent most of the trip throwing my guts up! That aside I really am sorry! It was my birthday soon so does that count as an excuse? Ha! Well thanks so much to all of you who reviewed!**_

**Thank You List:**

**katiegirl101199: **_**Writer's block is officially gone! Yay! Yes, I suppose a lot of the chapters I write are sad...a doomed romance maybe? Hah! Thankies for the review!:)**_

**Dawun:**_** Thankies for the idea but now my writer's block is gone I'm thinking clearly again! No way do I have the patience to write a story that long...but we'll see. You never know what might happen:) Thankies for the review!:D**_

**AdurnaBrisingr: **_**Nooo! You can't die! Then who would leave such lovely reviews? Hah! Sorry for taking so long but my reasons are in the above paragraph:) All shall be revealed in time...ooh love the mystery don't you? Hah! Thankies for the wonderful reviews!:)**_

**A child of time: **_**Your review was almost longer then the chapter...i love it! Hah! Yes, Nathaniel is evil...and it could get worse:) As for Farrow's dad...I'm not going to say anything:) hehe! Erika and Farrow...see that's where I'm a little...undecided because it could go either way...you never know:) Farrow...human? Hehe you'll just have to wait and see:) Thanks for the really long yet really great review:)**_

**Van Grace:**_** hmm an elf you say? Well we shall see! Dragon time?? Ah ha read the chapter title:) Thankies for the reviews! Glad your so happy:)**_

**Shadow-KissedKK: **_**I have to admit I'm like in love with Farrow even if he is a product of my imagination:) Hehe! Thankies for the review and applause!:)**_

**BahamaMamma88: **_**I know sorry for the shortness:( I know I've pictured her just gobbling him up:) Thankies for the review!**_

**XxWeixX: **_**writer's block does that to me. Churns out short and crappier chapters then normal:( Well now that I've had some time off I can come back with full guns blazing or whatever that saying is! Thankies for the review!**_

**Solenklier: **_**um wow! Thankies so much! You make me feel so special! I love romance too;) Again I can't thank you enough for those truly amazing and such flattering reviews! Thanks so much!:)**_

**katiefluff: **_**Cute was one of the directions I was heading for! Thanks for the review and for reading my story!:)**_

**sweetcherrypie007: **_**I love the sheer desperation in Farrow's love...the sadness! Hehe it's actually quiet fun to write! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Wow, OK that list came out pretty long! Well thanks again! I give you chapter 23! Enjoy, dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

She sat, staring at the flames in front of her. Her stomach churned and knotted, her head spinning uncontrollably. She had lost him. And she wasn't speaking about Nathaniel.

Her heart, which she had tried to ignore for so long, had ached to be in his arms. Had longed to feel his soft lips against hers. To cling to his chest and feel protected. She knew that people in her life had protected her but she had never felt like she had needed them. But...she needed him.

She had known that all along he was the one she truly wanted to be with. Yet the smart match was Nathaniel. Nathaniel. A boy who seemed so innocent had been corrupted by greed and darkness all along.

Erika knew she should have felt devastated when he had revealed himself as leader of the Seithr. She had cried...but for a different reason.

Of course she had been shocked that Nathaniel was the leader of the Seithr but her fear and sadness had been directed towards Farrow. What would Nathaniel do to him? Would he be kept alive? And more importantly...could she save him?

Did declaring her love for Nathaniel yet secretly harboring feelings for Farrow make her a bad person?

Moments ago she had wanted Farrow. Her want had overcome her reasoning and she had attempted to kiss him. And what had happened? He had pushed her away. He had claimed it on not wanting to see her hurt but she knew it was for a different reason.

He did not love her.

After pretending to be so in love with Nathaniel then trying to kiss his brother and knowing that she loved Farrow make her fickle?

As these thoughts swirled through her mind she felt sickened, nauseated. She wanted Farrow to love her. It was selfish and completely arrogant but she wanted him to love her. Nathaniel...she wasn't sure what Nathaniel meant to her anymore.

She realised with a pang that she had never been loved...and probably never would be. Her "love" and "feelings" for Nathaniel were a facade...Nathaniel didn't exist. The Nathaniel that, once upon a time, she would have given her life for didn't exist. It was an act.

Once she had realised that within the cell at the castle Erika had felt relieved. She would be free to love Farrow. To give into the crippling feelings that had burned within her for so long.

But now, all was lost. Farrow never had and never would feel the same way as her. It was a hopeless cause. So why did she feel this awful? As if her whole world was falling apart. As if she were falling to pieces. Why did love hurt?

She realised she needed to speak with Selena. She needed her dragon's guidance and more importantly...her condolences.

_Selena?_

_Oh my drottningu, how good it is to hear your voice! What happened?_

_Nathaniel, he was the traitor._

Selena's roar echoed through her mind.

Erika explained to Selena her situation and her recent discoveries. She explained about their escape, Nathaniel's attempts to take her virginity and of course...her unrequited love for Farrow.

_I knew there was something wrong with that boy. I don't want you hurting my drottningu. Let me rip them both to shreds!_

_Selena thank you. But even if Farrow killed my own mother I don't think I could wish harm upon him. However you are free to feast upon Nathaniel's flesh although I doubt it would taste very good._

_Is that a promise? I will tear him apart with my claws. I will burn him with my flame. I will rip through his body with my jaws._

_Your flame? Selena you can breathe fire?_

_Well, one does get quiet bored when they are alone in the forest. And sheep are tastier when they're charred._

_Selena you never cease to amaze me._

_Coming from the one who is quiet an amazing specimen herself. Drottningu explain to the boy how you feel. Your love may yet be returned. Only you could fall in love with two boys at the same time even if one of them doesn't exist._

_Always the supportive companion._

_Sarcasm doesn't heal the world dear one._

_But it does offer amusement to an extent._

_Just tell him. Or are you afraid?_

With that Selena broke the mental contact. Afraid? Was Erika afraid of admitting her love to Farrow?

She raised her head from where it had been resting on her bent knees when the sounds of Farrow's entrance reached her ears. He entered the fire light, his cold mask once again in place.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She couldn't let him know that his rejection had hurt her. But...he didn't care. He didn't care if she cried or laughed. He didn't care if she died or lived. He just wanted to get home.

He sat beside her, resting his elbows on his bent knees. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she took in the ripped flesh of his knuckles.

She reached out gently and took his hand in her own. He made no move to pull back but simply raised his gaze to stare at her. She quickly whispered the words that would heal his torn and swollen flesh.

She dropped his hand when his knuckles were healed. The least amount of physical contact that passed between them the better.

"We're doomed." Farrow's voice broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"It is not hopeless." Erika responded.

"Did you not see Nathaniel up there!" Farrow stood up abruptly. "He has guards! He has four spell casters! He has a castle built from stone for protection! And what do we have? A few hundred farmers who don't even have proper training!" As he spoke Farrow began to pace, running his hands through his hair.

Erika stood and strode over to Farrow, ceasing his pacing.

"Not all is lost." she spoke quietly, keeping her gaze fixed on his chest.

"How can you be so certain?" His voice was controlled but a hint of his anger made it through.

_Selena...come now._

_I'm already on my way._

Erika sent a mental picture to Selena to guide her towards their position.

"Wait...and you shall see how I can justify my certainty."

Erika's heightened senses picked up the beat of Selena's wings in the distance. Farrow stared at her in confusion but he remained quiet.

She watched as Farrow squinted over her head. She knew what he would be seeing. A speck of white in the distant night sky.

She backed away from him, never removing her eyes from his face. She watched as his eyes widened, his mouth popping open into a small "o". He had removed his mask again.

Selena's wing beats became deafeningly loud as she approached the two. Her landing was close to perfect, landing right behind Erika.

"You should have more faith in people." She smiled bitterly.

She didn't wait for Farrow to answer. She spun around and was met with Selena's bright, amethyst eye. A smile grew on Erika's face as she stared at her dragon.

_Is this the boy?_

Erika turned to look at Farrow who stood stock still, a dumbfounded look filling his handsome features.

_Yes, that's him._

_He is handsome. I can see how you would find him attractive but he'll catch flies if he stands with his mouth hanging open like that. Let us see how brave he is._

_Wait! Selena don't!_

But it was too late. A fierce growl emitted from Selena's chest. She bared her fangs, her face turning into something from a nightmare. Her snout crinkled revealing even more of her sharp and deadly fangs.

Erika was surprised by Farrow's reaction. He stood still and stared at Selena straight in the eye. His hands clenched into fists as he stared at the terrifying dragon that stood before him.

Selena lashed out with her barbed tail, barely missing Farrow's face yet he still did not move.

_Selena! That was too close! Stop this!_

Selena huffed, a small puff of smoke appearing from her nostrils. Erika inwardly sighed. Farrow seemed to be brave though she wasn't too sure how long he could hide his fear, if there was any.

_Are you not frightened by me boy?!_

Selena demanded, emitting her thoughts to both Farrow and Erika. Farrow didn't seem to react to the contact and continued to stare at Selena.

"Awed, yes. But not terrified. You are something to be respected dragon but not feared. Fear can make even the most rationale person make harsh decisions." Farrow spoke, his voice strong.

_He seems to have a fine head upon those broad shoulders._

Selena spoke to Erika only. And Erika had to agree with her. Farrow's reaction amazed her. He really was able to keep his head in trying situations and accomplish things that other men twice his young age could not.

"Do you see now? We do have a hope. But you must understand. She is like a part of me. If anything were to happen to her I do not know if I could continuing on living." Erika spoke softly taking a few steps away from Selena and towards Farrow. "Do you not understand? I have faith in you Farrow. I have faith in this land. I have faith in my dragon. I trust you which seems quiet foolish of me after recent occurrences but I do. I trust you."

Farrow stared at her and she was unsure of what she saw within the depths of his dark, unshielded eyes. Erika became unsure of her own words. Did he think her a fool? One who could not learn from their own mistakes?

"You're a dragon rider." It was more of a statement rather then a question.

Erika stared at Farrow. How did he know?

_Selena?_

_I didn't tell him my drottningu. I swear._

"Yes. I am. How did you know?" she asked.

"Well" he began "my mother, she told me stories of the great dragons and their riders. I never thought I would see one in my life time though. What's her name?"

"Farrow this is Selena. And she's going to help us defeat Nathaniel and the Seithr." Erika couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

Nathaniel might have his castle, his guards, his spell casters and his own powers but what he didn't have was the will to fight. And now they had a dragon on their side. The people of Ijsselmeer had a chance after all.

"I'm honoured that you trust me with such a secret." Farrow's voice was hushed as he stared at her. "You are not foolish to put your faith in people and to trust them. It shows what kind of a person you truly are."

Erika nodded at him before turning back to Selena. She ran a had across the dragons cheekbone and down her jaw line, scratching behind her scales causing Selena to purr in delight.

She was aware of Farrow moving forward but didn't take him any notice.

"May I?" She watched as he asked Selena, gesturing at her scales.

The dragon clicked her eye once, seeming to speak to Farrow in his mind. He stretched his fingertips towards Selena's sparkling scales. Erika watched as he ran his fingers over the beautiful scales, a look of awe evident on his face.

_Selena?_

_I'm talking._

_To Farrow?_

_No, to a rabbit._

Erika scowled as she continued to scratch Selena's scales. What could they be talking about? Erika prayed that their conversation didn't involve her.

**SPOV (Surprise!!!)**

_Your skin is strange boy. I have only seen one other person with skin such as yours._

_Really? Who was it?_

_The queen of our land. Her skin is dark like th earth. Is your mother of that colour?_

_She was, but she's dead now. She was a darker shade then mine._

_And your mother's mate?_

_I don't know who my father is._

_There is a word that the humans use to describe a young one such as yourself._

_A bastard?_

_Were your parents not wed? Or did they just mate?_

_I'm not sure. But if a man loved a woman enough to have a child with her surely he would have married her._

_Well then there seems to be three conclusions. First one being you really are a bastard. Secondly your father left when your mother conceived you and never truly loved your mother. Or thirdly. He is dead._

_I always loved to believe that they were seperated and that someday he would journey across the sea and find us._

_You mean your father is of our land?_

_Yes. Well at least that is what my mother told me._

Selena was silent again thinking of how to find out this young ones true feelings for Erika. And if he did not feel the same way about her then Selena coudl always use her incredibly effective persuasive skills.

_So tell me, what do you think of dear Erika?_

_Erika? Well I-i..thinks she's..k-kind and...c-caring and..beautiful. And her laugh. She's one of the most breath taking laughs I've heard in my entire life. And when she laughs her eyes sparkle with hidden secrets. And the way she teases people, with concealed smiles hidden in her eyes. And her eyes, the likes I've ever seen of before in my life. And...you won't tell her I've said all these things will you?_

_I give you my word as a dragon. So you wish for her to be your mate then?_

She watched as he did that things humans do when they are embarrassed where their cheeks turn red as if they are on fire.

_Well, I've dreamed of marrying her. Of having children with her. Of spending the rest of my life with her. _

_Ah, so you love my little drottningu?_

_I am unsure of the meaning of the word you just called her but yes, I love her._

_Then why not tell her?_

_How can I? She could never love me. Not someone like me..._

_You seem alright to me. Even if you are a little too modest with yourself. You'd be surprised to find how accepting Erika truly is. I would tell her how you feel._

_That's easier said then done._

_Where is your bravery?_

_Matters of the heart require a totally different kind of bravery._

_If only you knew..._

_Knew what?_

_Never mind...just find that bravery somewhere._

She withdrew from the colour-of-the-earth-boy's mind. So he shared her drottingu's feelings. She watched as they returned to the fire that had not come from a dragon.

She lay on the ground beside her rider thinking of how amusing it would be for a human to be able to breath fire as she did.

Colour-of-the-earth-boy should tell Erika of his feelings. Maybe he just needed a little....push.


	24. Could it be?

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for being so patient with me! I really want to finish this story as I have it all planned out and have been dying to write the ending! Thanks so much to all of you who read the last chapter and a big shout out to all those who took the time to review! Thankies! **_

**Thank you list:**

**Adurna Brisingr: **_**Dragon's really are the best at pushing! Great minds think alike then! Thankies for the fabulous reviews!! :)**_

**Shadow-KissedKK: **_**Yes, Farrow does seem to be quiet the brave little boy except when it comes to talking about his feelings**__**Poor boy! Well Selena is Saphira's daughter so they do share some traits! Hopefully there will be a lot more Selena to come! Thankies for the reviews!**_

**Van grace:**_**I'm afraid you'll have to read on in order to find out!! Thankies for the reviews! :)**_

**Solenklier: **_**Thankies!!! I love naming chapters and I add a bit of my own humour to them. I think their funny but most people don't get them! :)**_

**Dawun: **_**I'm still alive! And I always look both ways before crossing the street so you have nothing to worry about! And I've decided to go the long route! It makes for a better story! :)**_

**A Child of Time: **_**I added that bit so she wouldn't look fickle later on! I do realise that it didn't seem like Farrow but I'm trying to Show that Farrow isn't just that quiet, distant person we've seen him to be in earlier chapters. And I think I'd be the same if a dragon was asking me about the woman I loved….except it would be a man…Haha I hate writer's block so I'm glad it's gone too!! Thanks for the reviews! :)**_

**.: **_**Love the name! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I am thinking of maybe turning this into a proper bit but taking out all the bits that have to do with the Inheritance Cycle and mixing it up a bit! If I do I'll either post it on here or on Fiction Press! I love romance too which is why there's so much of it in my story! :) Thankies for the review! :)**_

_**Thanks again to all you guys! The thank you lists seem to be getting longer with each chapter which is a good thing! If you could keep those reviews coming I would really appreciate it! Well I give you chapter 24! Enjoy dear readers! :)**_

**EPOV**

Erika was awoken the next morning by the suns rays on her face. She stretched before sitting upright and glancing around their make shift camp. Everything seemed normal. Farrow was sleeping on his side. The small fire had been extinguished and their packs lay packed ad ready to go.

_Good morning my drottningu._

Erika smiled at her dragon's greeting but stiffened when she felt a puff of hot breath on her neck. She spun around and was staring straight at Selena's snout. She panicked, shooting glances at Farrow as she rose hastily, almost tripping over her own feet in the process.

_Drottningu, relax. Do you not remember yesterday or has sleep taken such a hold of your mind that you have forgotten?_

Erika relaxed after yesterday came back to her. Farrow knew of Selena. He knew of her and he understood that Erika was a rider. He also knew that Selena would fight with them against the Seithr. They had hope again.

Erika quietly rolled up her bedroll and attached it to the top of her pack. She then sat with her back against Selena's side and waited for Farrow to awaken. He needed his rest. He had been through so much over the past few days both physically and mentally.

His face was peaceful as he slept. The crease that had a permanent home between his two eyebrows had disappeared with sleep. His mouth was relaxed and his eyes wandered beneath his eyelids as he slept. Erika watched his chest rise and fall with each steady breath, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

_Drottningu we really should wake him if we are to get to our destination in time._

_Alright, but do you even know where we are heading?_

_No, I'm afraid not. So why not wake this boy and find out?_

_But he looks so peaceful._

_Erika, wake him. And then we can ride. It has so long since you've ridden with me my drottningu. _

Erika nodded and rose. She moved silently towards Farrow and crouched down beside him.

"Farrow" she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to get up."

She watched as his eyes flickered open and focused on her face. She smiled softly before rising and turning to Selena who waited patiently near by. After readjusting Selena's saddle she used her leg to vault up onto her place on top of Selena's back. Erika's smile brightened as the wind caressed her cheek.

"I won't be long. Have some breakfast and then we'll head off." She called to Farrow who nodded.

_Selena, ride!_

A fierce roar penetrated the silence of the early morning. Erika could feel Selena's muscles tense beneath her. The mighty dragon leapt from the ground, her talons ripping into the soft earth. Erika's bell like laugh floated through the air as Selena rose higher and higher.

The wind grew stronger and it clawed at Erika's tunic but the feeling was not unpleasant. They circled high above in the sky, happiness over flowing in their hearts. They were together again.

_Selena, we should be getting back._

_Just because I approve of this boy does not mean that you are allowed to love him more then me._

_I could never love anyone the way I love you. You are a part of me Selena. And you always will be._

Selena released a puff of smoke from her nostrils before she banked and headed back towards Farrow. Erika leapt from her place on the saddled as soon as Selena hit the ground. She landed softly, her boots hitting the earth with a dull thud.

"Ready to go?" she asked, happiness radiating from her.

Farrow nodded, his gaze on her smiling face. In spite of everything Erika couldn't deny the fact that being with Selena made her feel happy, a happiness that was needed in times such as these.

After saying her goodbyes to Selena and giving her instructions to stay out of site the two mounted the horse. Erika sat as far forward in the saddle as she possibly could, trying not to be anywhere near Farrow. It seemed odd that he had only taken one horse but then again she couldn't even remember leaving the castle.

She was trying her hardest to cling onto the happiness that was beginning to fade as they rode across the field, her back occasionally brushing against his chest. Every time it did a shot of pain would rip through her chest but she tried her very best to ignore it.

"Where are we going?" Erika called, keeping her eyes on the worn track ahead of them.

"It's a small village near the base of Bogoria, a mountain in the North of Ijsselmeer. It is said that the Dayak tribe settle on the peak of the mountain. They are great warriors and will aid us in our fight against the Seithr and Nathaniel."

Erika simply nodded. She gripped the saddle in front of her tighter, her knuckles turning white. Farrow's arm brushed against hers as he tightened his grip on the reins. The pain was worse this time and she shut her eyes against it. She held her breath as she waited for the pain to cease. When it did she gasped for air, her limbs feeling shaky and weak.

"Are you alright?" Farrow asked his voice right beside her ear.

"I'm fine." She answered, ignoring the knots forming in her stomach.

They rode onwards. The peak of the mountain became visible by noon. Erika could feel the slight change of temperature. It was growing colder.

It took them another two days to reach the village. The village was small and appeared to be abandoned. Erika slipped off the horse, Farrow following her. She grabbed the reins and led the horse into the paved street. That's all there was; one street line with houses. Many of the houses served as shops and at the end were a tavern and an inn.

Erika glanced at Farrow who nodded. They made their way down the deserted street, their eyes scanning the building for any sign of movement.

"Can I help you?" A booming voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks.

They turned to face the man who stood behind them. He wore a fine red tunic that was stretched across his enormous stomach. His boots were shined to perfection and a gold leafed sheath sat at his hip, the golden handle of a sword poking out over the top.

"We're looking for a place to stay." Erika explained, her hand clenching into a fist. "Would you be able to help us?"

"There's an inn at the very end of this street above the tavern. They will give you lodgings there."

With that he turned and strutted back down the street disappearing into the first building in the row. Erika exchanged a look with Farrow before they continued on to the inn. A small stable stood beside the stone building. Erika tied up the horse there and they entered the inn.

Inside the tavern seemed empty with only a few men sitting at the long bar. A long desk sat at the foot of a stairs. A young man stood behind the desk, a book opened in front of him. His jet black hair had been tied in a loose ponytail at the back of his head. His hazel eyes ran across the page, back and forth, drinking in the words on the page. He looked up when the door closed behind Farrow.

He folded down the corner of the page, shut the book and set it aside. His gaze ran over Erika and Farrow, his gaze lingering on Erika's face for a few seconds longer. A smile broke out across his face and he straightened up

"Welcome to the Ben Bow Inn and Tavern. How can I help you?" he asked, his voice charming and pleasant.

"We need a room for two." Farrow spoke, his eyes narrowing at the young man.

"I see. Here is your key." He produced a small, brass key from behind the desk. "Your room is the second on the left. If you require anything else please let me know."

He smiled at Erika and handed her the key. She accepted it with a smile and the two made their way up the stairs. Once in their room they pulled off their packs and left them on the floor. The room was clean and well kept. A small vase of flowers sat on the window sill through which rays of sunlight streamed through. The walls were painted a pale yellow and the two cots in the room were dressed with white cotton sheets.

"We should take a look around." Farrow suggested, his gaze on the floor. "We need to ask around about how to get to the peak of the mountain and see if anyone will be our guide.

"Sounds like a plan." Erika agreed, trying to ignore the dull pain in her chest.

And so the two left the inn and set off in search of a guide. They asked at the butchers and the owner sent them to the tailor after explaining that they would need special clothes and gear to reach the top of the mountain.

Erika pushed the door of that tailor's open and stepped into the shadowed room. A small bell sounded through the room as Farrow shut the door behind him. The room was piled with cloths of all different colours and materials. A small working desk sat in the corner of the room that was covered with pins, needles and blades.

"Hello?" Erika called into the silence, hoping for a reply.

"I'll be with you in a moment." A woman's voice called from the shadows.

Erika wandered around the room, glancing at the many fabrics. She wasn't that interested in the materials. She was just trying to distract herself from thinking of Farrow who still stood near the door.

"Now" a middle-aged woman appeared from the back of the shop. "What can I do for you?"

"We were sent here from the butchers." Erika explained, drawing her gaze away from the strange black material she had been staring at. "We're hoping to reach the peak of Bogoria and he told us that we would need special clothes and gear?"

"You seem a little young to be attempting such a fatal ascent." She commented, her gaze sweeping over Farrow and Erika. "But I can help you. I can have all the equipment you need ready in three days."

"That's perfect." Erika smiled at the woman, stealing a glance at Farrow from the corner of her eye.

Once the woman had taken their measurements they paid her half of the cost using the remainder of the coins that had not been used for the ball in Verzasca. Once all that had been taken care of they left the tailor's and returned to the inn.

It was dinner time when they arrived and dinner was served in a dinning room off the bar. Wood benches and tables decorated the room in place of tables. Bowls of stew waited for them on a counter beside the kitchen. After taking a bowl each two sat at one of the benches.

"I wonder if our clothes will be done in time." Farrow commented between mouthfuls of stew.

"She gave us our word." Erika pointed out, picking around the meat in her stew. "All we can do is hope for the best."

"How's the stew?" Erika jumped when the young man from before appeared beside them.

"It's delicious." Erika praised, swallowing another mouthful.

"You can thank my sister Sharon." He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. "So what do you think of our little village?" he asked, taking a seat beside Farrow who stiffened.

"It's beautiful. We were just at the tailor's actually."

"Really? Are you looking for some new clothes? Perhaps a new dress?" his gaze ran over Erika.

"Actually we were looking for the right clothes that we could wear to get to the top of Bogoria." Erika explained.

"Your climbing to the peak?" he asked, obviously impressed.

"We hope to." Erika glanced at Farrow who was staring into his stew. "That is, if we can find a guide."

"I'd be happy to be your guide." He offered, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"That's brilliant." Erika smiled. "Thank you so much."

"It would be my pleasure." with that he stood.

He leaned over the table and took something from behind Erika's ear. He held a single red rose in front of her face, a charming smile decorating his lips. He turned to leave but Erika stopped him.

"I'm Erika." she stood and introduced herself before gesturing towards Farrow. "And this is Farrow."

"A pleasure." He inclined his head towards Farrow. "I'm Jared."

_**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! Is this the Jared we all know and love or is it just a coincidence??? So Sorry for taking so long to update but hopefully this will make up for it! Thanks for everything!**_

_**Hoping you like this chapter,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_


	25. As Darkness Descends

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update but the charger that I got didn't work on my laptop. I'm writing this in school of all places but hopefully I can convince my dad to let me write this at home! I was also away for a week but that's beside the point**__**. **__**Thanks to all of you for being so patient with me! **_

**Thank You List:**

**Shadow-KissedKK: **_**I know I hate crapola**____** I'm definitely not giving up on this story! I am determined to finish it and the rest of my stories! Thanks for being so patient and for all the reviews**___

**XxWeixX: **_**I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting**____** hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it! Thankies**___

**Solenklier: **_**Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm definitely still interested in this book! Hoping you still enjoy the rest of the story! Thankies**___

**Dawun: **_**Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I know it's been tough going! Thanks for everything! :)**_

**Coolprettyangel2006: **_**I'm definitely continuing with this story! I hope you like it! Thankies**___

**AChildOfTime: **_**Hehe honestly I've been thinking about adding him for a while now…but is it really him? (Evil laugh) Haha! Sorry this isn't as soon as you hoped but I had to sort out issues with when I could write and things like that! Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews! :)**_

**: **_**Haha you sound confused. : P Hopefully this chapter won't be as confusing! Thankies for sticking with this story! :)**_

**Adurna Brisingr: **_**My sentiments exactly**____** Sorry this isn't that soon but updates will be coming quicker in the future! Enjoy this chappie for now! Thanks for your inspiring reviews**___

**Perci: **_**I've always liked Farrow more but I guess that was kind of obvious? Haha! Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**Hopefully there are still some readers left to read this chapter! I am definitely not abandoning this story and will definitely see it to the end! Without anymore delays or blabbering, I give you chapter 25! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

Jared nodded, sending Erika one last smile before he left the room. Erika's smile left her face as soon as he had disappeared from the doorway. She narrowed her eyes and dropped the rose onto the table. She strengthened the barriers around her mind.

"Do you trust him?" Farrow asked his gaze on the rose that lay forgotten on the table.

"I'm not sure I do. It could just be the results of Nathaniel's betrayal but there seems to be something off about him. He was too willing to help us." Erika whispered, picking at her stew.

"I can't imagine why" Farrow said, a hint of steel in his voice as he dropped his gaze from the rose.

Erika picked it up and twirled it between her fingertips, carefully avoiding its thorns. Jared had been too eager to help them. They had just met and yet he was offering to lead them up a mountain. What could be his motive for helping out two complete strangers?

Erika sighed. What she had said was true. Nathaniel's betrayal had caused her to think the worst of people. Perhaps Jared was just that nice.

Once they had finished their stew the two left the room and headed towards their room, Erika bringing the rose with her. She missed the looks of disgust that Farrow threw at it. His fists balled into fists but he kept his anger hidden beneath the surface of his not so indestructible mask. Their plan was that they would explore the small town the next day and talk to the locals, hopefully finding out a little bit more about the mountain and its inhabitants.

**JPOV (dun dun dun dun!)**

He undid the string that held up his hair and let it fall onto his shoulder blades. He ran his fingers through it, his thoughts on the young woman he had left downstairs.

She looked so much like his previous infatuation.

Jared could still remember Arya perfectly, even after all these years. That girl looked like the mirror image of her. She had the same complexion, the same raven hair and the same sparkling green eyes. Her features, however, were more human like then Arya's. Jared's mind whirled as he thought of the possibilities. Could this girl, Erika, be Arya's daughter? He remembered that filth, Eragon. Could it be possible that the two had mated?

His grin grew into a smug smirk. If he couldn't have the mother then he would have the daughter. All he had to do was separate her from her companion who was obviously in love with her. Humans and their useless emotions. Lust and desire was enough for him. He had no need for love.

This time however he would prevail in his conquest. He had no need for Galbatorix; he was strong enough on his own. There would be no stupid elves to stand in his way this time. That elf, the one who had tried to slay him, had been unsuccessful, missing his heart by inches. True that when Galbatorix was killed he had lost the majority of his power but he had fled to Ijsselmeer and had spent all these years regaining what he had once lost, waiting for the day when he could take his revenge on Arya and Eragon. But now his plans had changed. This way he could take his revenge and gain a companion.

Now all he had to do was gain Erika's confidence. He would woo her and infuriate her companion at the same time. It would be some amusement for him and a way to pass his time until his power was great enough that he could take over Alagaesia. He was the land's true ruler and this time he would let nothing or no one stand in his way.

**EPOV**

The next morning Erika awoke with the sun. She blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight filled room. When her eyes did adjust she stared at Farrow. He was lying on his side, his sleeping face pointing in her direction. A small smile spread across her lips as she gazed at his sleeping face. She wished that moments like these could last forever. She could believe that it was only herself and Farrow in the whole entire world and that he returned her feelings. But, of course, that world was a fantasy. And unfortunately they were trying to survive in a harsh reality.

She watched as he stirred, his eyes snapping open. He went from being asleep to being fully awake in an instant. Erika sat up, running her fingers through her hair and watched him rise. He arched his back, stretching out his tired and knotted muscles. His eyes scanned the room. They landed on her face and a small spark ignited in them, something Erika had never noticed until that moment. It disappeared however when his eyes fell on the now wilting rose that sat on top of Erika's pack near her bedside.

"We should have some breakfast." Farrow suggested, his eyes downcast.

"Farrow?" he nodded for Erika to continue. "Is there something wrong? You see upset about something."

"Nothing's wrong." He answered. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again, that's all."

"Why do you care?" she whispered, her confusion becoming too much to bear.

Why did he say things like that to her? Did he not know that saying those sorts of things cause a small flicker of hope to appear in her? The hope never lasted long. The burning sensation in her chest was becoming too much for Erika to bear. She needed some release.

An evil and unbeatable darkness swept over her, clouding her vision. The same evil that had possessed her while she killed those men overtook her once again. Her eyes grew black and her face became cold and emotionless. She needed blood. She needed to kill.

"Erika? Are you alright?" Farrow whispered, shock filling his features.

"Why do you care, little boy?" she sneered, her eyes fixed on his face.

A shiver ran down Farrow's spine as Erika rose fluidly. She strapped her sword onto her back, keeping her eyes locked on Farrow. Her gaze seemed to paralyse him. He was unable to move as his mind frantically screamed at him to help her.

"You're lucky. I'm in the mood for some fun and your death would be too easy." She made her way towards the door, watching him from the corner of her eye. "Don't wait up sweetheart."

She winked cheekily before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as her gaze left Farrow he was able to move again. He shot up, pulled on his boots and grabbed his sword. He raced from the room knowing already that he was too late. With her speed Erika would be miles ahead of him. And he was right.

She raced away from the village, her hair billowing out behind her. She used all of her senses to locate a young hermit living in the woods. He was barely in his twenty fifth year but had lost his young wife and unborn son. She smiled as she slowed down.

She watched his back as he huddled beside a stream, his thoughts on the two loves he had lost. Knowing that staying in the village where he used to reside would only cause him even more heartache he had moved out here into the woods to be alone with his grief.

She stepped into the clearing, making enough noise to make her presence known. The young man spun around to face her, his baby blue eyes two pools of sorrow. His gaze widened slightly as he took in Erika, his gaze lingering on her black eyes.

"Tell me" she sauntered towards him, each roll of her causing him to fall deeper under her spell. "What do you desire?"

"P-pardon?" The young man stuttered, taking a few steps backward and tripping over his own feet in the process. "W-what do y-you want?"

She closed the distance between them and gazed down at the young man at her feet. She crouched down and crawled over him, forcing him to lie flat on the earth. She lowered her head so it was right beside his ear.

"I want whatever you want." She purred, her breath tickling the side of his face.

She slowly lowered herself onto the man, pressing her body against his. She didn't need the feeling of the lump pressed against her inner thigh to know that the man was aroused. His breaths came in gasps as she began kissing his neck. She nipped his skin every now and then, causing moans to escape from the man's lips.

"Tell me." She ordered raising her face so she was staring into his eyes. "Tell me what you desire."

"I want you." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Erika smiled seductively, her gaze on the man's astonished face. She lowered her mouth onto his and invaded it with her tongue. She took full control and used her hands to steady herself on top of him. When he slipped his knee in between her legs she let out a small growl before she was flipped onto her back. Her hair spilled out around her on the dirt and she would have looked beautiful if not for the murderous look on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She hissed.

With that she wrapped her leg around his torso and removed her silver knife from her boot. Before he could stop her she had driven the cold blade through his sternum. She gazed at him as the life drained from his face. He fell limp against her but she was able to throw him off without much difficulty. She stood, glancing down at the dead man at her feet, his blood pooling onto the earth.

"What a shame." She raised the blade to her lips and licked off the blood. "We could have had so much fun."

She sheathed the knife and took off running through the trees without a second glance at the corpse. Her mind, that had been cold and quiet throughout the whole event now suddenly sprung back into life. With her eyes returning to their original green she fell to the forest floor clutching her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had turned into that monster again. She had killed. She had killed that poor innocent man. And what was worse….she could remember doing it.

Gasping for breath she wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling as if she was about to fall to pieces. Tears streamed from her eyes as she shook violently. She was aware of someone calling her name but she couldn't find her own voice to answer back.

"ERIKA!"

_Farrow._

Strong arms wrapped around her shaking frame and Farrow pulled her against his chest. She clutched onto his shirt continuing to sob. Her chest heaved and her head began to spin as she struggled to stay conscious.

"F-farrow I'm s-so s-sorry" she sobbed, lifting her head to look at Farrow through tear stained eyes.

"Shhh. It's alright." He rubbed circles in her back trying to sooth her.

She reburied her head in his chest and let her choking sobs continue. When they finally subsided she whispered the words she had been longing to say ever since she had first spoken to Farrow.

"I love you."

And then she slipped into unconsciousness.

_**And there you have it**____** So sorry for the delay and shortness of the chapter but I've decided to make this story even longer then I had first intended**____** Whether that be a good thing or a bad thing I don't know yet. One thing I do know is that I can't wait to write the rest of this story!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter,**_

_**Spread a Little Happiness**_

_**xooXoox**___


	26. Is This Reality or Just Another Dream?

_**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long with my updates but the computer situation is really starting to bug me! Hopefully it will be resolved soon!**_

**Thank You List:**

_**Music10111**_

_**Shadow-KissedKK**_

_**XxWeixX**_

_**SeriouslySiriusBlack**_

_**Montecat**_

_**Katiegirl101199**_

_**AChildOfTime**_

_**Solenklier**_

_**Aiedail94**_

_**Dawun**_

_**Vanman643**_

_**Thanks to all of you for such fabulous reviews! They really do inspire me and help me write! Any way, enough of my rambling! Without further a due I give you chapter 26! Enjoy dear readers!**_

**FPOV**

He stared at Erika, his eyes widening in shock. His breath caught in his throat as her words echoed through his ears. _I love you. _ A faint flicker of hope began to simmer in him but he realised that she might not have intended for him to hear those words. Perhaps they were meant for someone else and not for his own ears. Whatever the case, he lifted Erika into his arms and carried her back to the village.

The entire journey he thought about what she had said and the way it had made him feel. It made him feel happy. No, ecstatic. But there was also confusion and a hint of sadness lurking within him. He desperately wished that Erika had spoken those words with him in mind; those three little words that could change his life for good.

Upon arriving at the village he made straight for the tavern ignoring the curious stares he received. He managed to open the door while still cradling Erika against his chest. She was light, much lighter then Farrow had anticipated. Nathaniel's betrayal hadn't just taken a toll on her mentally and emotionally. Now it was showing physically as well. He needed to get her strong again so that she would be able to face Nathaniel when the time came.

He passed Jared on the stairs. The young man stared at Erika. His gaze then turned into a glare as it flickered to Farrow. Farrow, as a response, narrowed his eyes and tried to pull the coldest look he could manage; one that was filled with malice and hatred.

He ignored Jared and continued up the stairs and into their room. Farrow's gaze hardened at the rose left on Erika's pillow. He swept it onto the floor before lying Erika gently onto her cot. He sat beside her, the mattress squeaking with the added weight. He ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair yanking at a few of the dark strands.

Erika mumbled softly in her sleep and Farrow couldn't help but smile at her. A stray hair covered her face so he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her temple. He knew in that moment that he had crossed the line. He could no longer pretend to be Erika's companion. He wanted, needed to be more to her. A soft groan escaped his lips as he moved from Erika's bed to his own.

He spent the day lying on his bed, listening to Erika's every breath. His eyes eventually drifted shut as he slipped into his own peaceful slumber.

**EPOV**

She was awoken when the sun from the window hit her face. She opened her eyes but shut them again when the bright light hit her eyes, causing them to water slightly. She sat up and blinked again. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she noticed Farrow lying on his cot across from her. His mouth hung open and one arm hung off the side of his cot while the other was draped across his torso.

She rolled out of bed, her feet touching the wooden floor silently. Laughing silently she crept towards his cot until she was right beside him. Carefully she lifted a hand to his face. Using her finger she traced the line of his jaw, back and forth. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he grabbed her hand.

He pulled her by the hand and rolled over so she landed on the bed on her back with Farrow looming over her. His blinked once, twice. A dark blush spread across his cheeks as he stared at Erika who lay beneath him, a shocked expression on her face. She expected him to jump up immediately but instead he continued to stare at her, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips and back again every few seconds.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she could feel her heart race as he leaned loser to her, his hands on either side of her head supporting him. He leaned towards her and she held her breath, her emerald eyes widening slightly. When he was inches away from her lips he dropped his head, his hair hanging over his dark eyes.

"Farrow." She whispered.

His gaze trailed back to her face. Erika leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes closed in rapture. He was hesitant and first but soon she could feel his soft, warm lips moving against hers.

The kiss was amazing. It was like a flame passed from Farrow's lips to hers. Instead of their lips moving in synchronization they moved against each other, Erika's weaving her own patterns through Farrow's strong, stable kisses. Her hands moved so one rested on his shoulder while the other buried it's self into the small little curls at the back of his head. He began murmuring against her lips and it took her a moment to realise that he was saying her name. The sound of her name coming from his sculpted lips sent shivers down her spine. A small flame began burning in her stomach as she continued to ravage his lips.

Farrow kissed her so deeply it was as if he was trying to drink her soul. Before Erika could allow herself to loose her power of judgment completely she pulled back slightly. Farrow didn't say anything. He just brushed his lips against her own, causing yet another shiver of pleasure to run down her spine.

"Farrow." She murmured, her lips trembling against his. "I think we should stop."

He drew away from her, using his hands to push himself up. Erika sat up beside him on the bed. He stared at her and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Slowly a smile began forming on her lips. Erika stared at him, her heart fluttering madly in her chest. The smile reached his eyes and they lit up like the stars in the night sky.

"You're smiling." She commented, allowing her pale finger to trace the curve of his lips. "It's beautiful."

"I have a lot to smile about." He pressed a small kiss to her finger and Erika couldn't help but giggle.

"I thought you didn't like me." She admitted, her hand moving from Farrow's lips to entwine in her hair.

"I don't." he answered, his gaze on her face. Erika could feel shock tugging at her features and she tried not to let the tears flow from her watering eyes.

"Erika I don't like you." He repeated and took her hand. "Erika I love you."

This time she did let her tears fall but they were tears of love and not sorrow. She threw her arms around Farrow's neck and hugged him closely. Farrow pulled her towards him so her head was resting against his chest. He could hear the steady rhythm of his hear beneath his tunic. She smiled, wider then she had ever though possible.

"It's the third day isn't it? We should go collect our things. I think we could probably brave the mountain ourselves don't you think?" Farrow asked, glancing down at Erika.

"I think we could too. Besides Selena is always there if we need her although I would like to keep her existence a secret for as long as possible. Imagine Dureau's face when he sees her." Erika giggled at the thought.

"I can just imagine it now. This is the hope we need though. Erika you bring me hope." He buried his face into her hair and inhaled.

"And you, oh handsome one, bring me happiness." She planted a kiss on his cheek before detangling herself from him and rising from his cot.

She pulled on her boots, aware of Farrow's gaze on her. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. She was waiting to awake from this dream but everything around her felt so real and solid. Reaching a hand to her tingling lips realization hit her. This was real.

"Is there something the matter?" Farrow asked from behind her.

"Farrow this is real." She spun to face him with on boot dangling from her hand. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing. "Farrow, what you just did, that was real."

She watched the look of confusion cloud his features before his own realization hit him. He smiled, one so genuine and happy that it made her melt.

"Yes, that was real. And so is this."

Her heart rate sped up as he closed the distance between them. He placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips before pulling back and staring down at her. Erika shook her head and smiled up at him, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"So I'm definitely not dreaming?" She asked, biting her lip.

"If you are then I seem to be having the same wonderful dream."

She smiled at him before turning back to her pack. After making sure they had everything the two shrugged on their packs and left the room hand-in-hand. Erika was aware of Jared's gaze on them when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

She caught his eye and nodded her head but he simply turned away from her. She disregarded it and left the inn with Farrow at her side. They retraced their steps back to the tailors and, true to the old man's words, their clothes and equipment was ready.

"You should try them on to make sure they fit." The old man suggested, staring at Erika with brilliant baby blue eyes.

Erika nodded and entered the small room in the back where her clothes awaited.

_**I know it's really short but I just wanted to get something posted. I might come back and edited this chapter but for now I'll leave it as it is! I'm so sorry for the long wait but after starting many other stories I finally have my inspiration back! For those of you who read Emmers (you really should have before reading this) I think you'll be happy to know that I'm re-writing it though the original will still stay up. Check my page for details! Again thanks a million you guys! I really would be lost without you!**_

_**Please leave a review even though I know I don't' deserve one!**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_____


	27. What Do You See?

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much to those of you who have stayed with me on this! It means a lot to know you're still there!**_

**Thank You List:**

**Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd I mi: **_**Haha I love your name! I know it's been forever since I update and I'm really sorry about that! Hopefully I can get back on track! Thanks so much for the review!**_

**Shadow-KissedKK: **_**It's good to be back! I know I'm not sure I really like that last chapter! I might change it in the future! I get like that sometimes 'anti-love'! Haha! Thanks so much for the excellent and very non crappy, review! **_

**Actforhim: **_**yeah I just decided to try pushing myself and I just spurted out that last chapter. I'm not very happy with it though so I might change it! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Amar Calla: Wow, I'm not sure how to respond to that review! Umm…thanks? Haha!**_

_**Aiedail94: Thanks so much! Yeah this was one of the highlights of the story for me so I'm trying to decide whether I should re-write it or not.**_

_**Binabopper: oh wow! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! It made my day!**_

_**Thanks so much you guys! It's great to know there are still at least a few people left reading this! So sorry for the last crappy chapter! I'll try to do better in the future! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy, dear readers!**_

**EPOV**

Erika stared down at the very snug fitting clothes. Even just staring at them made her blush. She bit her lip wondering whether the tailor had made a mistake or not. The top which she wore was a dark emerald green and was off the shoulders. It had long sleeves and it looked like the material had been wrapped around her body. The pants were tight and jet black, the colour of coal. There was also a black, high collared jacket lined with sheep skin and black boots with grips of metal on the soles.

"Um I think they're a little small." Erika called from the room.

"Come out and I'll see." The old tailor called from the other side of the wood.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and crept out into the shop. She stood in front of the tailor and Farrow and watched as the latter's jaw dropped. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They seem fine. In fact they look a little big." He commented , circling Erika.

"Big?" she asked incredulously.

"Miss I don't think you understand just how cold it gets on the top of those mountains. These clothes are made to fit snugly so they'll keep you warm." He assured her, his baby blue gaze switching to Farrow who stood there, his jaw slack. "Stop gaping son and go try your own gear on."

Farrow seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded at the tailor, carrying his bundle of clothes into the small room. Even as she stood there Erika could feel herself grow warmer. The clothes really did hold in her body heat. The tailor looked at her as if to say I told you so.

Erika waited patiently for Farrow to change, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't help but tap her boot against the floor in impatience. The clothes were rather comfortable but she wasn't too sure about how tightly they fit. The boots were also lined with sheep skin and she could feel her feet growing warmer as she stood there, waiting for Farrow to immerge.

The door to the small room opened and Erika couldn't help but stare at the sight before her. Ever muscle of Farrow's upper body was emphasized by the dark red material that clung to him like a second skin. His tunic was longer than Erika's, reaching mid-thigh. Underneath he wore black pants and similar boots to Erika's. He refused to meet Erika's gaze keeping his own dark gaze trained on the floor.

"A perfect fit if I do say so myself!" The tailor beamed and began to circle Farrow.

The ever silent young man raised his liquid black gaze to meet Erika's. A small blush was hidden well beneath his dark skin but Erika's sharp eyes could still pick out the slight redness splashed across his cheeks.

"When do you intend to embark on this suicidal mission?" The tailor asked, his inspection of Farrow complete.

"Sundown." Erika nodded at Farrow, her eyes tightening with determination.

A few hours later and the two lovers made their way quickly and quietly towards the end of the small village. Their packs were slung across their backs, their coats resting on top. Their faithful horses had been released into the forest early. There wasn't any chance of bringing the animals up the side of the mountain. When they had passed the first few lines of trees of the forest that stood at the foot of the mountains they picked up their pace into a fast jog. Erika had to restrain herself from bounding on ahead, her legs screaming for her to go faster. But she held back, Farrow's even breaths reaching her ears in the loud silence that had captured the forest.

By the time the sky was completely dark they had reached the foot of the mountain. Erika loosened the rope that was around her hips. The other end was connected to Farrow so they wouldn't lose each other in the blizzards that were said to ravage the side of the mountain. How a civilization managed to live up on those snowy peaks was still a wonder to the both of them.

Their ascension would begin at first light. Erika was thankful for the thick gloves that protected her hands from the growing chill. If she was cold now she couldn't bear to think of how cold it would be at the top of this beautiful yet deadly mountain.

They stopped when the moon made its appearance. They were close to the edge of the forest, where grey rocks soon took the places of the trees. Deciding it was safer to camp within the line of trees the two began to set up their bedrolls. Farrow started a small fire and Erika couldn't help but stare at his crouched form. He truly was beautiful with the small flames of the fire lighting his face, causing dark shadows to appear below his cheekbones. She was unsure whether the word beautiful suited him but she couldn't think of any other word at that moment in time.

"Erika" His sweet voice rolled across the night air towards her. She closed her eyes and took a moment to answer him.

"Yes?"

"You'll get cold if you sit so far away from the fire, love." He turned to look at her then, the fire causing flecks of gold to appear in his eyes. Erika had never noticed that about him before.

"I should move then." She answered as she stood from her bedroll. Instead of moving towards the fire she retrieved her water skin and a small clay bowl from her pack.

"Whatever are you doing?" His curious voice followed her as she finally made her way towards the fire.

"Do not worry my love." She answered, loving the sound of his pet name rolling off her tongue. "I haven't lost my wits."

She watched as he winced and she scolded herself. When she did dip into her moments of madness she wondered how he felt? It must be hard for him.

"I am merely contacting my parents." She elaborated and watched as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"By using a bowl and your water skin?" He asked, his confusion causing Erika to giggle slightly.

She simply rolled her eyes and chose not to answer. The answer would become clear soon enough. And so she continued on with her task, her steady hands filling the bowl with clear water. When it was filled she sat back on her heels and began murmuring the words needed. As she did she beckoned Farrow over with her hand. He moved almost silently until he was crouched beside her. She listened to his quiet gasp as the water began to shimmer and form a picture. Well, it was a picture to her. To him it would just be a white background.

Again, she appeared in the mirror above the fireplace. Below her sat her mother and father conversing with someone she hadn't' seen in an age.

"Archillon?" She wondered, trying to get a better view of the man's face.

Three startled faces turned to stare at her. Yes, her guess had been correct.

"Erika" He addressed her, his smirk turning into a genuine smile. "It is good to see you again young one. Enjoying the adventures of life?"

"I am." Suddenly remembering why she was there she turned her attention to her mother and father. "Mother, father."

Her parents smiled in response. She was about to speak when she felt Farrow's hand on her arm. She turned towards him but found that his eyes were on the water instead of her.

"Erika, who's that?" he asked, pointing at the water.

"W-who?" Erika asked in a shaky voice. Farrow could see them?

She followed the line of his finger until it fell onto a very surprised looking Archillon. Her mother and father sat there, confused. But Erika only had eyes for Archillon. Farrow could see him?

"That man, surround by white." He continued, his voice just as shaky as Erika's.

"Describe him to me." Erika mumbled, wanting to make sure she knew who he was talking about.

"He's long hair, a sword and bow strapped across his back. His ears…they're like yours." Archillon. "He's an elf?"

Before Erika had a chance to even answer she felt a presence behind them. She spun, drawing her sword and effectively knocking over the bowl of water and ending the spell. She stayed low in her defensive crouch and listen to Farrow's blade being drawn beside her.

"My my" A voice creeped towards them from the shadows. "A bit agrresive aren't we?"

Erika watched as the figure stepped forward, a thin sword balanced on his shoulder. Erika faltered a little in her stance, her eyes narrowing with confusion.

"Jared?"

_**And there we go my lovelies. I am so, so, so sorry I took so God damn long to update. I'm not going to promise a fast update for fear of disappointing you all. But know that **__**I will never, ever abandon this story! Thank you so much for all your patience! Also for some reason fanfiction wouldn't allow me to update this so this chapter is actually coming to you later then I had it finished! Ah well :) At least ye got it eventually!**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**My love and apologies, as always,**_

_**Spread A Little Happiness**_

_**xooxoox**_


End file.
